I'm Coming Home
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: Four friends are summoned to Middle Earth by Lady of Light and Gandalf the Grey to help a company of dwarves reclaim their homeland. They will face challenges and friendship will be tested as each of them have a task on the journey. Will they ever get back to their world? This is a FiliXOC KiliXOC LindirXOC and BilboXOC. Part 2 Desolation of Smaug is here
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's. **

**A/N: I am a new member and this is my first fan fiction story! I'm really nervous right now. I do this for fun and my love for imagination. I hope you like it! Please give it a chance if it may not start out that good, but trust me, it will get better once they're in Middle Earth! This is a KiliXOC, FiliXOC, LindirXOC, and BilboXOC.**

Character Description:

Megan: Twin sister to Reagan. She has dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She has bright blue eyes and she stands at 5'2. Below her bright blue eyes she has a few freckles which really bring out her eyes and complexion. She is very dramatic and sometimes loud, but can control herself.

Reagan: Twin sister to Megan. She also has dark brown hair but she prefers to wear hers down and it reaches her midback. She has bright blue eyes and few freckles also like her sister. She stands at 5'2 too. You could never tell them apart even if they talked to you, their voices sound alike. But Reagan has the singing voice unlike Megan who doesn't. Reagan is the calm twin.

Lauren: The second tallest at 5'6. She is very sweet and kind and could never be mean. She has dark brown eyes and caramel/dark brown hair that goes to her midback in waves. She knows French but not as much as Lindsey. She is also a girly-girl.

Lindsey: The tallest at 5'7. She has straight dirty blonde hair pulled to the side in a clip and brown eyes. She is witty. She speaks fluent French only when she doesn't want anyone to hear what she's talking about, just like Lauren.

**Chapter 1:**

**Megan's POV**

I'm riding in Lauren's car which is an awesome 2007 Pontiac Solstice. We just came back from watching The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Reagan and Lindsey had to go to their summer karate lesson. Boy are they going to be mad at us for going to see the Hobbit, for the second time, without them!

"Megan did you hear what I say?" I forgot Lauren was here. She's very quiet.

"No I didn't. You're usually quiet so when I'm with you I distract myself by stalking people." We just stopped at a red light and I look out the window at an old man with a beanie, big cup of coffee, and he's staring at me.

"Stalk? By the way your window is open." I freak out and start closing it.

"How could you not notice it open? And there was a creepy guy Megan!"

"He was probably just admiring your shiny pretty car!"

"Probably thinking of stealing my shiny pretty car!" I roll my eyes at this. I put on the radio and my favorite song is on. Sadly, though, the song was not "Blunt the Knives" that came on. I tried suggesting that song to the local radio station to play it a few weeks ago, they never did…

"Hey Lauren! I think I feel a song coming on! _It's like RAIN-IAN! On your wedding day_

_It's a free RII-IDE when you've already paid_

_It's the good ADVIIICE that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

"Hey, now that you say it, it does look like rain, a bad storm too. I hate driving in the rain. I may sleepover at Lindsey's tonight. You know I can't drive in the rain." Lauren says.

"Whatever, guess I'm sleeping over too because you were my ride home."

"You can always take the bus, call a cab, or ride a bike—"I look out the window and the sky is really dark.

"I think I'm good. No thanks. I don't want anyone to steal one of Lindsey's shiny pretty bikes." Lauren scoffs at this.

**No one's POV**

Lauren and Megan are back at Lindsey's house. They could see Reagan and Lindsey in the house. On their way up the steps Megan whispers loud.

"Whatever you do Lauren! Do not tell them we went and saw the Hobbit! Keep it secret! Keep it safe!"

"OK." They walk in the door to see Lindsey and Reagan in front of them with looks on their faces that they want to know where they were.

"Megan, dear loving sister, where have you been?" Reagan asks suspiciously to her look alike.

"Just cruising in Lauren's shiny pretty car." Megan replies confidently.

"Lauren where did you two go?" Lindsey asks her friend.

"As you two were at karate lessons, Megan and I went to see The Hobbit." Lauren replies sweetly and honestly.

"What part of 'Keep it secret, keep it safe' did you not understand!" Megan whines to Lauren.

"I can't lie!"

"You never ask someone to lie about going to see the Hobbit! You never keep it secret or keep it safe! Unless you own the DVD that's the only time you keep it secret and safe from other people!" Reagan exclaims. "You did good Lauren." Lauren beams at this.

"Megan, Megan, Megan… I thought you'd know better. And you two went without us…You are not forgiven!" Lindsey says. A loud rumble of thunder is heard.

"OMGosh I do not like thunder!" Lauren says covering her ears and makes a beeline for the couch.

"It's alright Lauren. Think of it as the War of the Ring!" Reagan says.

"Ooooh! Right!" Lauren smiles. You hear more thunder.

"That sounded like an explosion." Lindsey says.

"But doesn't the elf Gil-Galad die in War of the Ring?" Megan asks.

"NO!" Lauren yells and covers her ears again. "Doesn't anyone think this thunder is getting louder by the second?!" They all stop to hear the thunder.

**Reagan's POV**

"Yes. Very loud. It's all Megan's fault. Fool of a Took!" I say as they all laugh except for Megan who glares at us. Then the power goes out and it's dark.

"_The power of the music of..the night…." _Lauren sings quietly.

"Are you really breaking out Phantom of the Opera during a thunderstorm in the dark? Lauren?" I hear nothing but silence. I run to the kitchen to get a flashlight. I ran into many chairs and stubbed my toes on many things around the house. When I get back to the couch and shine the flashlight so we can resume talking. Except when I shine it, they are all on the floor. No way can they be asleep. I check their pulses, and discover they are unconscious. "Oh my—" my voice was disturbed by more loud thunder. I was scared. Before I can think of grabbing my cell phone to call for help, a voice inside my head speaks. That is so not my conscience. I started to want to go to sleep all of a sudden even though I'm scared to death! I couldn't control myself when I just fell flat onto the couch dropping my phone in the process. That was already dialing 911.

Well that was Chapter 1. Please review! I hope you like it so far. I should have Chapter 2 up by this afternoon. Songs in this chapter were: "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette. And "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I do not know any of the songs either, forgot to put that in my first chapter. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Swimchick1224! I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Chapter 2: **

** Lauren's POV**

All I remember before passing out was a woman's voice inside my head. She sounded a lot like Galadriel, but that could just be side effects from watching the Hobbit movie so many times. I couldn't make out what she was saying but all I knew was that I was tired and scared.

I woke up with Reagan next to me. I was disoriented and my head was spinning. I couldn't tell if what I was seeing was real or not. I have terrible eyesight; I cannot see distance, but not anymore. I can see everything clearly now like I never looked too long at a computer screen. I was in a forest, with no sign of civilization in sight. Wait, I think I see something over there.

"Reagan, wake up, are you ok?" I say and try to shake her awake. I look for any injuries on her, I never even checked myself yet, I have always put others, especially my family and friends before me. Reagan has a scratch on her arm and forehead. Then when I get to the lower part of her legs, below her ankles, were petite yet huge hairy feet. I had so many things racing through my mind until Reagan started waking.

"Lindsey get your dog off of me please." Her blue eyes snap open.

"I'm not Lindsey, I'm Lauren. And Lindsey and Megan aren't here right now." Reagan nods her head.

"Where are we because this does not—wait we passed out asleep in Lindsey's house. I was the last one to do so—I ran to the kitchen and got a flashlight—came back you guys were—"

"Calm down Reagan. We're in a forest. But I have never seen a forest like this one before. The trees are different. This can't be one of those highway forests." I say. "By the way Lindsey's dog is not here—just look down already!"

Reagan does look down, "Oh my glob! I'm bigfoot!"

"No! You have hobbit feet!"

"How did this happen?! I'm human! It feels weird. Nothing happened to you from what I can see."

"Actually, I do feel different, I have better eyesight!"

"No way. Why would we change like this. I believe you but still, this makes no sense. Unless…" Reagan says and gasps. "We are in Middle Earth! Like in those fan fiction stories we read!"

"I think you think right Reagan. But the storm didn't harm us though. It was a typical severe thunderstorm."

"But the voice… You know, Galadriel's voice, she was inside my head. I couldn't understand her."

"Me neither. Right now, we must stick together. We find our friends, and find somewhere to stay. From there we will think more clearly. I think that's the Shire over there." I say and point in some direction.

"Lauren I think you're still blind, I just see trees, and you're pointing at a tree."

"Past the tree. I see a town."

Reagan gasps again, "Could it be!" She pushes some hair behind my ear. "You're an elf!"

"What?!" I am smiling, I don't know why, but how could I not. I love elves. I reach my hands up to touch the top of my ears, and sure enough they came to a point.

"I would be careful Lauren. Lindsey hates elves." Reagan says cautiously. All I can think right now is…Oh Bugger.

**Gandalf's POV:**

I was leaving Bilbo's hobbit hole after I put the mark on his door. I'm walking back towards the woods where the dwarves are camping, but I have to meet some other people first. I am positive Bilbo Baggins is going to come with us no matter what. So are the four girls that Galadriel and I have summoned from a whole different world. I just passed the dwarves, they had no idea I was near them. I chuckle to myself. After moving past some trees, I find two girls. One with bright blue eyes, freckles, and dark brown hair tied up. And the other a dark shade of blonde and brown eyes. They must be Megan and Lindsey. I make my way towards them and they turn their heads towards me.

**Lindsey's POV:**

When Megan and I wake up we were shocked, nervous, and scared. I was mostly scared because how could I not? I mysteriously fell asleep, and I never do that, and I wake up in woods. My legs hurt bad.

"Lindsey let's try getting up and stretching. I have a few scratches but we need to get moving. I think we're in Middle Earth!" Megan says.

"Ok. " I answer. I stand up with Megan and we're the same height! I'm the tallest though, it makes no sense. Maybe I'm just dizzy. I should probably sit back down. Before I do, and Megan was about to say something before an old man in grey robes, a walking stick, and a Harry Potter hat walks towards us.

"Gandalf?" Megan and I say at the same time. Gandalf laughs. He looks just like him from the movies. Same actor and everything.

"Yes my dears. I'm glad you all have made it safely. The other two are coming towards us right now. As for now, you two must be Lindsey and Megan."

We stare dumbfounded at him. He knew our names? Wait. He is Gandalf. OH! It's like those fan fiction things too.

"Yes that's us. It's an honor to meet you Gandalf." Megan says.

Gandalf smiles, "It's an honor to meet you as well. I have never met female dwarves before in my long life."

What did he just say? "We're dwarves?" I ask.

"Yes. This is the species you would've been born as if you were a citizen of Middle Earth. And now that you are here in Middle Earth, or should I say by the borderline of the Shire, all four of you are now citizens of Middle Earth. Welcome!" He finishes with a friendly smile. We couldn't help but smile back.

"All four of us. That means all of us changed?" I ask. Before Gandalf could answer two people approach us. Lauren and Reagan. And they look….different..

**Megan's POV**

"Sis! You're alive!" I tackle my look alike into a hug. "You've changed! You're a hobbit!"

"So have you! You're a dwarf! With no beard….Cool." she replies gasping for breath.

"Oh bugger." I hear Lauren say. "You're an elf!" I yell to her, but Lindsey already beat me to it. Uh-oh.

"Really? An elf? Lauren, you're my very best friend. But you're an elf….I hate elves with a passion." Lindsey states seriously and looks at Lauren like she wants to scratch her. And Gandalf whacks her with his staff on the side of the head. "OW!" She exclaims. "What was that for?"

"Astonishing. All dwarves, even ones from an entirely different world, hate elves." Me and my sister couldn't help but laugh. And Lauren looks scared to death. Poor Lauren.

"Don't worry Lauren I like elves." I tell her. Yah, it looks like she don't trust me.

After all of that stuff, Gandalf tells them the same things he told us about our transformations. Then he calls his horse over with stuff on it and gives us some cleaner clothes, awesome armor actually, and a few weapons.

"You four shall meet me at a hobbit hole in the Shire with a mark on a green door—" Gandalf didn't finish, I interrupted him. "Bilbo Baggin's house at Bag-End. Right?"

"Yes. I was getting to that." Gandalf says.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited!" I state and my friends and sister agree with me.

**No one's POV:**

"I shall go tell the others about the counsel. I'll see you there ladies." Gandalf announces. And he mumbles under his breath, "Thorin isn't going to like this. But it must be done."

**This was Chapter 2. Since its summer I'll be updating more frequently and/or sometimes even back to back. Please Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I do not own any songs. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you ElfOFLorien, Guest, Guest1, and mordork1! Glad you all like it so far! **

**Chapter 3: **

**Reagan POV**

We all slept in the woods on our first night in Middle Earth. I've been camping before, but that was when I had my cell phone with me, and my family had a cabin. I miss my cell phone. Wait. Was I dialing 911 before I was magically put to sleep? My parents and all of our parents will be worried sick about us. I must remember to ask Gandalf this in private. Maybe he'll know what's going on in our modern day world.

We were all sleeping on the ground on top of blankets Gandalf gave us. This reminds me, he gave us some "awesome armor", as Megan likes to call it. As soon as we get dressed and going, we'll get there at a perfect time. Now to wake everyone up…This should be fun.

**No one's POV**

Reagan was up making breakfast, Megan and Lindsey were still in a deep sleep, and Lauren was missing.

Reagan approaches her sister and nudges her side with one of her new hairy hobbit feet.

"What time is it?" Megan whispers still asleep.

"Right now, exactly 6:02" Reagan answers.

"Why awaken me at this ungodly hour?"

"Because we need to get the show on the road, we need to get to Bilbo's house as soon as we can before the dwarves do, and before dark. And especially before Thorin."

"Alright, I'm up. Only because we're in Middle Earth, which is my favorite place in the entire universe and I can't wait to go on the adventure!" Megan exclaims now excitedly.

"Who says we're going on the adventure?" Lindsey wakes up hearing the twin girl's conversation. "Gandalf may not have that in mind for us. We can't get our hopes up."

"Lindsey is right. But then again why would we be here? We wouldn't just be here to be here." Reagan announces.

"We could be here just to be here. Maybe the universe is smiling upon us, 'Go, forge forward you four fans of the Hobbit and LOTR trilogy, we grant you your wish to go to Middle Earth.'" Lauren says coming in.

"Lauren, you are very optimistic do you know that? And have an out of the box thinking mind. Where were you anyways?" Lindsey growls.

"I was looking around, or searching the perimeter. If we leave now we should be able to make it to the Shire by noon. "

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's suit up! Haha, I feel like a spy or one of the Avengers." Megan says merrily.

…..10 minutes later**… **

The girls were in their armor by now.

Reagan, the hobbit, has on a navy blue short sleeve form fitting shirt with ruffles lining the chest, a long sleeve black shirt is on underneath with a chest plate. And a black long sleeve coat on top. Then she has on dark brown loose fitting pants. She has a sword.

Megan, the dwarf, the twin of Reagan, has on the same outfit except Megan has on a skinny jean version of the dark brown pants, she has dark brown fur boots, and a longer black coat with fur on it. She wears her hair down now, now the twins look much more alike. She has two swords.

Lindsey, the second dwarf, has on a long sleeve charcoal grey form fitting shirt with a chest plate underneath, and gauntlets on both hands. She also has a forest green long coat with fur inside the hood. Along with the same pants as Megan has on long black boots. She has a cross bow and axe.

Lauren, the elf, has on a shiny short sleeve form fitting dark purple shirt with shiny black long sleeves. She has black pants with long dark brown boots. She also has a dark green cloak. She has a bow and arrow.

"Pfft. Elves with their shiny clothes." Lindsey says.

"You're just jealous..dwarf.. Sorry I can't be mean to you; I just wanted to see what it was like saying it. I don't like talking like that. Love you best friend." Lauren tries to be mean, but fails.

"I love you too." Lindsey hugs Lauren.

"Aww, the enemies made up! *she sings* _War! UGH! Yah! What is it good for!? Absolutely. Nothing!"_

"Let's go. I'll take lead." The elf announces. Lindsey rolls her eyes 'of course she does'.

… 2 hours later …

**Lauren's POV**

"We've made it!" Megan yells. Other hobbits stare at her funny, and some with curious looks on their faces. Others didn't even look up like they didn't care. I got some smiles aimed at me I guess because I'm an elf and most of them have never seen elves before. A hobbit child asked to touch my 'soft hair', I laughed at that, but I let him. He smiled so wide and ran to his friends who were all surrounding him staring at his hand.

"If I had a beard…." Lindsey exclaims. The twins giggle, and I grin.

We made it to Bilbo's house before noon and we didn't even need the symbol on the door to find his home. I hardly even noticed it; I guess it only works at night.

Lindsey knocks on the door with a loud 'THUD, THUD'.

"Wow, your hands got fat!" Megan exclaims to Lindsey.

"Yours did too!" Lindsey responds.

Bilbo opens the door all dressed for the day. He looks just like himself in the movie! And surprised to see us. Especially me. ;)

"Hello. Good morning ladies—"

"And elf" Lindsey coughs. I glare at her and Lindsey grins back at me.

"May I help you?" Bilbo asks politely and gazes at Reagan slightly.

"I believe you know Gandalf, right?" Reagan asks him

"Yes. Yes I do Miss—"

"Miss Reagan, but you can call me Reagan; this is Lindsey, my twin Megan, and Lauren."

I put one hand on my chest and hold the other hand up; I believe it's an elvish greeting. Lindsey rolls her eyes at me and whispers, "We aren't aliens Lauren."

"I am Bilbo Baggins." He reaches to shake Reagan's hand.

"We know who you are." Lindsey exclaims. Bilbo looks surprised.

"It's a long story Mister Baggins; you may want to sit down." I tell him.

He nods and tells us we can come in and sit.

Now to explain.

**A/N: Hope you all like Chapter 3 and the story so far! Please review, follow, and favorite. I'm new to this and still kind of getting the hang of things. Hope to hear from you! Chapter 4 may be up this afternoon. Song in this chapter: "War" by Edwin Star.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you kiradenver06, valeries26, and mordork1 for following! I appreciate it.**

** Getting reviews from readers keeps my confidence up and I mainly love hearing from you. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: **

**Reagan's POV**

We told Bilbo about how we came from a different world, but we left out how we know what will happen in the future. It was already getting close to dark. If we told him that we read books and saw movies of everything that will happen, we can mess up the future and who knows what else! We also left out info about technology and how modern our world is. We decided to wait for Gandalf to tell him how we were summoned her and why. We don't even know why. To help the dwarves reclaim their homeland? But they accomplished it just fine in the books.. As for the movies… The second movie didn't even come out yet. I am so confused, and worried.

"Don't worry ladies; I am sure you will be able to go home soon." Bilbo tries to keep our spirits up.

"Yah." Lindsey says in deep thought.

"I'm going to go fix up some dinner for us. Do you like fish?"

"You mean you're letting us stay?" Megan asks.

"Well yes, you have nowhere else to go. And it's almost dark out and you all must be starving. You can even stay the night. Then we'll see how it goes from there."

"You're very kind Mister Baggins." I tell him smiling.

"Bilbo is fine. Just Bilbo." He smiles back and he blushes a slight bit. I can feel my own cheeks blush a bit.

"I like fish." Lindsey breaks the awkward silence that I didn't even know was occurring.

"Oh! Yes, I'm going to go in the kitchen now. You may fresh up a bit if you want, bathroom is down the hall, and your rooms are a few doors down from the bathroom." He walks away.

"Thank you!" We all call out at the same time.

"Reagan." Lindsey says. I look to her. "Tone it down a bit. I don't think getting too close is good. "

"Lindsey I know that. And no, we are not getting close. I know how the story goes. I won't change any of it for the world." I respond.

…..That Night…..

**Megan's POV**

Bilbo is awesome! We talked to him as he was cooking dinner and he is pretty funny.

We just sat down to start eating. Bilbo sat down last. Right when he got settled in at the table he was going to ask us something, then someone rings the doorbell.

"Excuse me girls." Bilbo gets up confused as to why someone would come to his house at this time.

As he was at the door talking to a deep gruff voice I whisper to everyone, "That's one of the dwarfs! We must hide Lauren like we planned because she is an elf. They can't see Lauren until Gandalf gets here to control them. "They nod and we lead Lauren to a closet that's pretty much out of the area. We basically shove her in, more like Lindsey did, and told her to keep quiet.

"I am an elf so I have skill—"Lauren tries to say before the door slams shut by Lindsey.

"Yah, yah. I have my skills too!" Lindsey says to the now closed door.

"Growing a beard is not one of them!" Lauren responds.

And with that we leave her.

We walk in to see Dwalin and Balin 'head butting' each other and smiling.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong house." Bilbo says and is ignored by the two dwarfs.

"Good evening lassies. Balin at your service!" Balin bows to the three of us.

"Dwalin at your service." Dwalin bows too.

"Megan" I say

"Reagan" My sister says.

"Lindsey" she says.

And we say together, "Nice to meet you!" with smiles.

**Lindsey's POV**

We were standing behind Bilbo just letting the scene play out.

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I like as much visitors as the next hobbit," Bilbo states. Then he goes on with his words. Then I just say, "Just tell it like it is!"

"I don't mean to be blunt, but I'm sorry." Bilbo tells the dwarfs. It was dead silence for a moment until Balin exclaims with a smile, "Apology accepted!" Reagan giggles.

Then the doorbell rings again and Bilbo goes to answer it. We stand there quietly, blushing, and nervous as Dwalin and Balin were throwing rotten food out of the pantry. I wonder how they're going to take Lauren being here. My thoughts were interrupted when someone nudged my shoulder. I look up to see two new dwarves in front of us.

"Fili." Fili says.

"And Kili." Kili says.

"At your service ladies." They say together.

Oh bugger. This is going to be a long night. Great, I'm talking like Lauren now, bugger.

**A/N: Please review I love hearing from you! The reviews motivate me to keep writing. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: I don't know if I forgot to mention this, but Reagan (hobbit), Megan, and Lindsey (Two dwarves) shrunk. And it's movie-verse. All the characters look like the movie.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Reagan's POV**

I nudged Lindsey because she seemed out of it for a bit. When she looked up she looked exhausted but when she saw Fili and Kili, she was going total fan-girl inside of her just like Megan.

I was going to say something, but Gandalf comes in with his hat off and staff by the door. The other dwarves are around us now, not even noticing us, get food out and the table set. Fili and Kili left too.

So much commotion!

"Ah, hello girls! Glad you made it!"

"Gandalf, we have lots to talk about, but I'm sure it can wait till after all of this." I tell him.

"Yes, of course my dear. Do not think I have forgotten about you four. " he says. He whispers the next part, "Where is the elleth?"

"Oh Lauren, we shoved her in a closet for good reason," Lindsey says smiling.

"Don't worry, she ate though." Megan adds.

"Nice thinking ahead girls. We'll need that on the quest. Keep Lauren in there till I say so." He requests.

"Yes sir." We say together.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

We were sitting on some chairs in the living room by ourselves. They were just eating, and we already ate before they arrived, and we weren't in the mood to get hit by food. We were also nervous.

Then we heard plates clattering together.

"I think I know what that is!" Megan exclaims excitedly. We go to the hallway to see Fili and Kili throwing the plates creating a beat.

"Ca-Can you not do that?! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo tries to get them to stop.

_"Ooh! Do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"_ Bofur starts out the oncoming song.

They sing Blunt the Knives and we sing along too, but they still didn't notice us.

"This is so much better than the radio station playing it!" Megan says.

Then after the music ended we hear two loud knocks on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf exclaims.

We all go to the door, we stand close to Gandalf. Some of the dwarves took notice of us there.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice." He says as he takes his cloak off. "I wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. I was painted a week ago." Bilbo exclaims walking to his door.

"Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf tells the hobbit.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins if you done much fighting; axe or sword as your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks as he circles around the hobbit.

We hardly hear anything because we are so nervous, then Thorin takes notice of us,

"Who are you three?" Thorin asks a little confused and stares at each of us, minus Lauren because she is still in the closet. After Thorin said those four words, all eyes turned to us. I gulped.

"It's a long story Thorin, it shall be explained after counsel." Gandalf tells the king.

Luckily and shockingly, Thorin nods and walks to the kitchen followed by the rest of the dwarves.

We follow too but we stay next to Gandalf.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin sighs.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo stands next to me. He's a couple of inches taller than me!

"Bilbo, my good fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf tells the hobbit.

"Far to the east, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf speaks as he pulls out the map and points out the Lonely Mountain. He then lights his pipe and smokes.

"Ravens are being seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold." One of the dwarves says. We are zoning out because this is just like the movie we have seen a thousand times.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori stands up speaking loud.

"What?" Lindsey exclaims as the dwarves shout at him to sit down.

"There are ladies present Ori." I assumed that was Nori.

"We number 13. Not 13 of the best, nor brightest." Balin gets back to business. Fili slams his mug of ale on the table to get the dwarves to stop arguing over what Balin just said.

"We maybe few in number! But we are fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili winks at Lindsey.

"And you forget that we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili adds in.

Then they argue, we move next to Bilbo, to give Gandalf some space. And Thorin speaks up with his kingly speech. Gandalf then takes out the key magically.

"Whoa, you got to teach me how you do that!" Megan asks the wizard and he didn't listen to her.

I then whisper to them, "The counsel is almost over."

"I am not a burglar; I haven't stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo exclaims adjusting his suspender straps.

I then catch a glimpse of a figure moving in the hallway, it was Lauren.

I mouth to her, 'stay there.' She nods 'I know. Had to use the restroom'

**Megan's POV**

"I have more to say on the 14th member case. Bilbo shall be our burglar. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. I don't know if the rest of you noticed but there are four women here as well." Gandalf announces. All eyes turn to us.

"I think you miscounted Gandalf, my eyes only see three." Thorin points out. Gandalf nods to us, "Tell her she can come out too, it's alright." Lauren makes her presence known and all the dwarfs' mouths drop. Bombur was chewing on his food and spit out some of his food when he saw the elf.

Thorin looked furious, "I can't believe I had an elf under the same roof as us listening to our secret counsel."

"Let me explain before you speak before you think." Gandalf says.

"These four are no enemy; they came from far beyond all realms from a place that's very hard to explain to you. I summoned them to aid us on your journey for reasons I don't even know yet. I will say this. They are not what they appear to be, not as gentle as you may think. I figured you'll need a second hobbit, two is better than one, especially when sneaking around a dragon.

Two other dwarves also, have answered to your call Thorin Oakenshield."

Lindsey interrupts Gandalf, "We have loyalty, honor, and a willing heart." Thorin's eyes show a lot of emotions, but mostly trust. The company has expressions on their faces of trust and appreciation also.

"What of the elf?" Dwalin asks, sends a disapproving look towards Lauren. This brings Thorin out of his trance and looks to Lauren also with disapproval.

"I have a name thank you Master Dwalin. My name is Lauren and I have come with my best friends (she puts her arms around me, Reagan, and Lindsey's small little frames) to help you reclaim your home. I was not there the time when the dragon claimed Erebor and the elves didn't help you. I want you to know I am not those elves. I am my own person and I have my own mind to make my own choices. And that choice is to help you on your journey with my sight and other elvish ways. I owe all of you my allegiance." Lauren says confidently.

Everyone was silent and some with their jaws dropped at what she has said. Everyone was in deep thought but Lauren's attention was on Thorin.

"It's true; she is not like other elves. You must take my word for it. We've been friends since we were merely 2 years old. Our parents are still the greatest of friends. Lauren and I do have our disagreements, but nothing like you would think." Lindsey speaks out for Lauren.

"And Lauren has loyalty, honor and a willing heart to the bone. Just like us. We will fight with you till the bitter end." I say with some tears forming in my eyes.

Thorin looks at each of us, eyes still locked on Lauren's brown ones. He can see she is telling the truth.

"Very well; Give them all a contract." Thorin nods his head. "This doesn't mean I trust you yet elf." Thorin warns Lauren. She nods her head.

Balin comes up to us, "Here you go lassies, you all will have to share one."

"Yes Mister Balin, that's fine." Reagan says back. He smiles and walks back to his seat.

"You sure about this guys?" I ask them. They nod their heads simultaneously.

We each sign our names and hand it back to Balin. He looks over it, "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He smiles and we couldn't help but smile back.

Then I take notice of Gandalf, he wants to talk to us now.

"Alright. Let's get some answers." I exclaim.

**A/N: Wow! This was a long chapter for me to write! Are you all liking it so far? Please review, follow, and favorite! Can't wait to hear from you **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you newtb00 for favoriting! And thank you LegolasGreenleafLove for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I'm so happy to hear you like it! Thanks! Enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6:**

**Lindsey's POV**

Bilbo led us, including Gandalf, to a room to talk. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, close the door behind you please." Gandalf asks the hobbit. Bilbo nods and does so.

"Did any of you tell Bilbo?" he first asks pulling up a chair as Lauren sat in a rocking chair in the corner, Megan and Reagan sitting on top of the bed, and I was sitting on a cedar chest.

"Yes, we told him how we came from a different world, but no information about it that could hurt this world and affect the future possibly." Reagan tells him. Gandalf nods.

"You girls were casted under a spell by Lady Galadriel to go to sleep. I helped her transport you girls here. She has things planned for each of you. Each of you has a journey as well and I can't promise you will ever be the same when you return. If you return." He tells us slowly.

"Is there a way to get back to our world?" Lauren's voice shakes.

"If there was I would know. I can only summon people from different worlds like yours once. The same goes for Galadriel. I have no knowledge on how you can get back. But do not lose hope. We just may find answers along the way. I will let you know that there will always not be a "we"." Gandalf tells us.

"You mean we could separate? I can't part from my sister." Megan says looking to her twin sister.

"The road is dangerous. It has a mind of its own. You are going on an adventure that is life changing to you and those around you no matter how far you may get. I'm not saying you will not be together or that you will be together. I'm just saying you cannot always control what goes on outside, but you can control what goes on inside." Gandalf tells us wisely. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Since we were summoned here, where do our families think we are? Are we…dead in our world?" Lauren asks timidly.

"No. You were taken out of time. It would be as if you never existed." He replies.

"No one remembers us." Megan whispers.

"Do you know that we know what happens in the future? Or we could've already changed everything." I ask him.

"Galadriel and I are aware of your knowledge but not all of it. Only the knowledge of the present, only this time, not the future. You might be right Lindsey; you could have already changed everything." He replies.

We gasp.

"Do not worry though. Worrying never solves anything. Remember what I told you girls. And if I can, I will make sure nothing happens to you on this quest. The company will accept you eventually, some already have, but Thorin is a hard one." He says as he gets up to leave.

"I'm going to go talk to Bilbo now. Offer yourselves to more food and drink girls. Get some fresh air. You are welcome here now." He leaves us to sit and think.

"Gandalf is right. Let's have hope. We're here, let's just get this over with." Reagan says.

"I say let's have some fun for now. Let's tour Bilbo's home!" Megan says excitedly. We laugh, the mood goes from serious to happy just that fast. "Come on Lauren! We got your back; no one is going to be mean to you." Lauren laughs nervously, "I highly doubt that."

**Lauren's POV**

We walk out of our bedroom going in a random direction. We took several turns touring around the house. It was much bigger for Reagan, Megan, and Lindsey then it was for me because I'm taller.

Just now finishing touring the house and got some "hello's" and "welcome to the company". I knew they didn't trust me yet. One dwarf already trusted me, it was Ori. I recall him saying, "I believe you are not like the other elves. I take your word for it. I can't believe I actually trust an elf." He says with a very nervous smile and tone and he stumbles on his words a bit.

"Thank you Ori. I'm glad someone trusts me besides my friends. I already consider you a friend, all of you really, I can never be mean." I say smiling. He nods and returns a nice smile before joining back to the other dwarves.

We go to our bedroom to lay down awake with the door open just enough to hear them singing the Misty Mountains song. And with that we let sleep take us.

**Reagan's POV**

Lauren wakes us up, "Come on guys! We are leaving in 30 minutes! Adventure is out there!"

"Golly woman! I wonder if all elves are this perky in the morning." Lindsey grumbles in her pillow.

"Lauren was like that as human too. *yawn.* yah…" Megan slurs still sleeping.

"Don't make me get the water bucket." Lauren warns.

"You wouldn't." Lindsey says.

"Wait. You know where Bilbo keeps his buckets?" I ask her just finishing brushing my hair.

"Yes. I was in a small dark closet for a while and I just so happened to find a bucket by my very feet." Lauren replies.

"Aww. Was the pointy eared girlish elf scared of the dark?" Lindsey says in a mocking baby voice as she wakes up.

"Don't start that now. We must get moving. We are leaving soon and we need breakfast." After I say the word 'breakfast', Megan and Reagan wake up and brush their messy hair and run to the kitchen.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

**Lindsey's POV**

The Shire is beautiful; especially right now in the morning. Gandalf told us that I, Reagan, and Megan are sharing ponies and Lauren gets a horse.

"Gandalf said I can ride with him! Yes!" Megan exclaims. She goes to put her small bag on Gandalf's horse. "I'm riding with Lauren. Maybe you can too Lindsey—" Reagan says to me but is interrupted by a dwarf coming up to us saying, "Do any of you girls need a ride?" Fili asks.

"Um-" I try to answer.

"She could ride with you, if it's no trouble?" Reagan tells him.

"Sure! No trouble at all! Follow me." Fili walks to his pony.

"What if this small thing changes the story line?" I ask Reagan.

"Relax, we are just riding ponies and horses. It's nothing that major. Even if it does change, maybe that's what we're here for." She tells me. She has a point. Then I feel my cheeks heating up and she notices.

"I know Lindsey, you're just a fan of Fili and Kili, but mainly Fili." She says.

"It's nothing more. I'm just going to be friends with him." I tell her and walk towards Fili's pony that is next to Kili's.

I give him my small bag to put on the pony and I'm about to climb on.

"Do you need a lift?" He asks me about to pick me up.

"No, I got this. Thanks anyway." I say and get onto the pony with no problems. He then climbs on. He sits in front of me and I'm sitting behind him. I see Lauren up in the front on her horse with Reagan sitting behind her. Lauren is riding next Gandalf, who has Megan sitting behind him, and Thorin is in the lead. Every time Thorin turns around to make sure we are all here, minus Bilbo, he glares at Lauren. Haha, but still poor Lauren. "Hopefully" he'll warm up to her.

"Let's move out!" Thorin commands.

"Yes sir!" Megan shouts back smiling and salutes. Thorin just shakes his head and we start leaving the Shire.

**Megan's POV**

We are riding for at least 10 minutes. Everyone was betting if Bilbo is coming or not. I knew he was but I didn't bet. Before we all knew it we can hear a shout,

"Wait! Wait! I signed it." Bilbo goes up to Balin who looks over the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says with a smile.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commands sounding annoyed. I snicker, it's not every day you hear a king say that.

Bilbo announces he would rather walk on foot, but Fili and Kili pick him up by his jacket and put him on his own pony.

**-AFTER A WHILE-**

Everyone was throwing their coin bags to other dwarves.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asks Gandalf.

I answer instead, "They took wages on whether or not you'd turn up."

Gandalf adds in, "Most of them thought you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" he looks back to Gandalf. The wizard then chuckles and catches a coin bag,

"I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf hands me the coin bag to put away.

"Hey Lauren, do you have a handkerchief?" I hear Reagan ask Lauren.

"Why on Arda would I have one of those?" she replies. We then hear Bilbo sneeze and he soon yells 'STOP! We have to turn around.'

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks him questioningly.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He says.

"Here!" Bofur exclaims ripping off a piece of his clothes and throws it to him. "You can use this."

Bilbo sniffs it disgustingly and the company laughs, I also hear Lindsey laugh.

I wonder how she's doing.

Then as we start moving again I see Lauren turning around and pulls up on the left side of Bilbo with Reagan sitting behind her.

"Here Bilbo. You can use this instead." Lauren hands him a piece of her cloak that is 'clean.'

"It's elvish made. It'll last forever." Reagan adds in and the dwarves around us at the time grumbled a bit at that and some rolled their eyes. Bilbo laughs a bit and smiles, "thank you, Lauren is it?"

"Yes. If you need anything else just let us know." Lauren replies back with a smile.

The adventure has started!

**A/N: This was Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you ScienceExperiment5150 for following and favoriting. Thank you Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for following! And thank you LegolasGreenleafLove for reviewing! The adventure continues in this chapter! :) **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 7:**

**Lindsey's POV **

I was screaming on the inside, I couldn't believe I was riding with Fili! Kili was riding on his right. Fili and Kili talked to each other, so it felt like I wasn't here at all. They took bets earlier and Kili lost his bet, but Fili didn't. I felt weird, and I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to interrupt and I had no idea about some things they were talking about.

Then I see Lauren circling around coming towards me with Reagan sitting behind her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but 'thank goodness! I can talk to someone now!'

"Hey Lindsey!" They both say at the same time as they pull up on the left side of Fili.

"Where have you two been?" I ask them. They can see 'I've been bored' written in my eyes.

"We were talking to Gandalf about random stuff." Reagan replies.

"Random stuff? Like what?" I exclaim. I notice Fili and Kili have stopped talking and are listening to our conversation.

"Just keeping conversation. It got quiet up there so we decided to break the ice and ask him stuff like 'what's your favorite color? What's your favorite music?' Then Megan asked to try on Gandalf's hat and he actually let her! Then Lauren was challenged by Bofur to a staring contest which was hilarious." Reagan says. Fili, Kili and I laugh at that.

"Who won?" Kili asks the hobbit girl with a grin.

Reagan looks to Lauren and laughs, "Lauren did!"

"He probably let her win. Lauren was always a blinker." I say and Fili and Kili laugh so hard at that.

" '_Was_' always a blinker. Now I'm better than ever." Lauren responds.

"Yah, yah, yah. Believe what you want." Fili and Kili are still laughing at this conversation and some other dwarves even turned their heads to look at us because they heard the conversation and they chuckle slightly.

"And then we got bored, and came back here. We haven't seen you in a while." Reagan says.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Lauren asks.

"No. I can't wait to stop. I was enjoying the scenery, and then I am sore from sitting on a pony for hours."

"We should be stopping soon Lindsey. They are talking up ahead about stopping on a cliff." Lauren tells me.

"That's good to hear." Fili says.

"Thank goodness! Now go, I think Megan needs you." I tell her.

I point at Megan who is pointing to a tree with her two swords in it!

"What the!? How did she manage that!" Reagan exclaims shocked.

"Knowing Megan, she can manage anything. Here Reagan, take the reins. I'm going to go get them." Lauren says handing the reigns of the horse to Reagan and she jumps off the horse gracefully and runs without breaking a sweat to the tree and gets the two swords.

Thorin and Dwalin was watching her cautiously and still had hard feelings for her in their eyes.

"Megan is so funny. I better go meet Lauren up there. We'll be stopping soon, see you later Lindsey." And with that Reagan rides up next to Gandalf and Bilbo. Lauren is then back on her horse and hands the swords to Megan.

You can hear Lauren who is shocked ask her, "How did you manage that!?"

The entire company, even Dwalin, laughs at Lauren's shocked loud voice. I think you can guess who didn't.

"Apparently you guys have never heard an elf shout before." I ask Fili and Kili.

"Not really no. Not at all. You four are too amusing!" Fili tells me.

"Very different. Like what Gandalf said. You are all not what we expected. I assume there's more to come?" Kili adds.

"You got that right." I laugh.

"You were right… Lind-sey." Fili said testing my name out.

"About what?" I asked him when he didn't finish.

"About the elf, Lauren; she is not bad at all. I can just sense it and tell by her eyes and the way she holds herself that she could never hate or be mean to anyone." Fili says slowly trying to put his words together.

"Are you saying you trust her?" I ask him. He is silent for a moment and then he says, "Yes."

I break into a smile, "Yes! You're amazing Fili!" I hug him from behind and Kili laughs.

"How about you Kili? Do you trust Lauren?" Fili asks his brother.

I see Kili looking at Lauren who was at the time talking to Megan, Ori, and Bofur about something. And Gandalf is laughing.

"I think she can be trusted. She's… Not that bad. But I'm keeping my eyes open still though." He smiles at me and I smile back. I can see he trusts her.

We ended up 'not stopping so soon.' Thorin changed his plans and the company groaned; even his nephews and me. We didn't stop until dark. I was grumpy and hungry.

**Lauren's POV**

It was a very good start for a journey, especially for me shockingly. The dwarves paid no mind to me besides the ones I was riding in front with, which were; Bofur and Ori. Mainly Bofur who kept challenging me to dares. He is very friendly, but I can tell he still has his guard up. Ori '_completely'_ trusts me, especially after I started telling him I love to write songs and draw.

It was dark when we stopped at the cliff. We all ate only the food that was in our packs and shared it. There was a fire going to keep us warm and we were all asleep real fast. Bombur was snoring and flies were coming in and out of his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled.

I was awake talking to Balin. He definitely trusts me now too.

"It's not every day lass that an elf is seen with dwarves. Elves wouldn't ever dream of accompanying us on a quest to reclaim our home; But you did. And I believed every word you said that night at Bilbo's. After Smaug attacked though, it did really hurt my feelings that the elves never helped us. Yet, I always kept an open mind, I still do. Your friends care about you. You four are like sisters, they look up to you; literally and metaphorically—" I couldn't help but laugh at that as he did too.

As I looked away from Balin a bit, I noticed my friends were fast asleep and Thorin was watching us and he was listening.

"I want you to know Lauren that I do trust you. Don't let the others who give you a hard time get to you." He finishes with a tired smile.

"Thank you Balin. I—" I was interrupted by a loud screech.

"What was that?" Bilbo asks panicked.

"Orcs." Kili responds as another screech is heard.

"Orcs?" Bilbo runs away from the pony closer to the rock wall.

"Throat cutters. There would be dozens of them down there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili states.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet and no screams; just lots of blood." Kili adds on. Then the two brothers laugh silently.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin stands up looking at his nephews.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says feeling bad.

"No you didn't; you know nothing of the world." Thorin walks over to the edge of the cliff and looks out.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin gets up walking away from me over to Fili and Kili.

Bilbo listens in on what Balin is saying, which is how King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. I listen to it too; I can imagine that whole scene from the movie, but then I think of it in real life; that was a brutal and horrible fight.

"And the pale orc; what happened to him?" Bilbo asks.

"Slunk back into the hole of whence he came; that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin states tiredly and gruffly.

Gandalf and Balin share a look. I know what they are thinking too. I sense evil across the way, and just like in the movie, it is a warg and its rider watching us. I was blending in with the rock wall with my cloak on so it didn't notice me looking at him. At least I think it's a him. But sadly I can't do anything about it. It must happen. I fell asleep while in deep thought of what is to come.

**A/N: This was Chapter 7! Hoped you like this, it took a long time to write. Chapter 8 should be up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I already have 474 views! Thank you JustWeirdLikeThat for following! Thank you blushingpixie for following and favoriting! And Thanks LegolasGreenleafLove for reviewing! I love your reviews! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Reagan's POV**

It was a beautiful day at first, and then later on it began to rain. Lauren didn't like the thunder at all. But she kept her cool very well in front of the company and Thorin to show she is tough.

Lindsey still rode with Fili and this time Kili and Fili had conversation with her.

Megan rode with Lauren this time for change and I rode with Gandalf.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" a dwarf asks.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." The wizard tells him.

"Are there any? Other wizards?" Bilbo asks Gandalf. Gandalf tells him there are 5 wizards.

"Is he a great wizard; or is he more like you?" Bilbo asks. Lauren, Megan, and I laugh.

"He's a great wizard in his own way." Gandalf states.

"He sounds nice." Megan says as she is patting Lauren's back for comfort.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

It's finally sunny and we stop at a burned down house that is below a mountain.

"We camp here for the night. Fili Kili, look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them." Thorin commands.

"This is unsettling. Death has been here." Lauren says looking at the burned down house. Gandalf nods at Lauren. Lol, Lauren is starting to sound like Legolas.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." He states looking as if staying here is a bad idea.

"Oin Gloin, Get a fire going." Throin tells them walking towards Gandalf.

"I think it would be wiser if we move on. We can make for the hidden valley."

"I've told you already. I will not go near that place." Thorin says with a soft but gruff annoyed voice.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We can get food, rest, advice."

"We do not need their advice—"

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Lauren says. Thorin looks at her, "Help. Dragon attacks Erebor; what help came from the elves." He tells Lauren.

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred holes, and the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek help of the same people who betrayed my grandfather; betrayed my father." Thorin says with a whisper. Lauren walks away over to Megan who was talking to Bombur.

"You are neither of them. Lauren is neither of _them_. I did not give you that map and key so you can hold onto the past!" Gandalf tells him.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!"

"Everything alright? Gandalf! Where are you going?" Bilbo exclaims hastily.

"Seek the company of the only one who's got any sense!"

"Who's that?"

"MYSELF Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf walks on. "Had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks Balin who just shrugs.

"He will Bilbo. He wouldn't just leave us like that." I tell him, and he smiles a bit but he is still worried.

**-THAT NIGHT-**

**No one's POV**

Bofur is pouring the soup into bowls that Bombur made. It was warm and filling.

"Where's Lauren?" Lindsey asks everyone.

"She went for a walk, needs to hug some trees, been on a horse all day." Dwalin says.

Only 3 dwarves laugh at that.

"It's been a long time." Bilbo worries.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses! Do us a favor and bring these to the lads." Bofur exclaims handing two bowls to Bilbo. And Bilbo walks away.

"I hope Lauren's alright. It's not like her to wander off. What if something attacks her! Lions, tigers, bears!" Megan says worriedly.

"Then good." Dwalin says. The girl's growl at him.

"She's our best friend." Reagan tells him.

"Well—" Lindsey starts.

"Not now Lindsey." Reagan tells her.

"She's fine. She has her bow and arrows with her. " Bofur tells the three, more like two, worried girls.

After everyone ate, Fili and Kili came running towards the company.

"There are trolls. The trolls took some ponies, Bilbo went to release them." They both say at the same time.

"Let's go! Take cover in the nearest bushes and then we attack." Thorin commands grabbing his sword. Bombur puts out the fire and then everyone follows Fili and Kili.

**Megan's POV**

We are hiding behind bushes as the trolls pick up Bilbo and hold a knife to him and ask him, "Are there any more of you hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No." Bilbo answers.

"He is lying!" a troll says.

"No I'm not!"

"Put him on the fire, make him squeal!" the same troll says who then squeals himself as Kili slices his leg.

"Drop him!" Kili yells.

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo asks.

"I said_, Drop him_." The troll throws Bilbo into Kili and then we all attack.

"Lauren!" I see her shooting some trolls. She improved her aim a lot. Lindsey is helping Fili with her axe and Reagan is slicing troll legs like crazy. Lauren slides under some trolls' legs and follows Bilbo towards the ponies as he tries cutting the rope.

The troll I'm fighting sees Bilbo cutting the rope and Lauren trying to hide him from sight. I slice the trolls' leg several times before he kicks me into a tree and goes towards them.

"Bilbo! Run!" Lauren yells at Bilbo who runs to where the other dwarves are. Lauren is about to follow him after she shoots the troll in the chest, but the troll picks her up.

Everyone sees this as the trolls hold Lauren up by each of her limbs. Oh my glob.

"Lauren!" Kili shouts.

"No!" Thorin holds him back.

"Put her down!" Reagan cries.

"Lie down your arms! Or we'll rip hers off!" A troll tells us.

Lauren looks at us all with a thousand looks in her eyes that say, 'just let them do it, save me, don't drop your weapons.' But mainly she looks terrified. I notice Thorin looking at her with defeat on his face and eyes. And I spy 'some' careness in his eyes. I felt like fainting.

Thorin drops his sword first and then the rest of the company follows. We immediately dropped ours after Thorin.

**-A few minutes later— Still Megan's POV**

Some dwarves are above the fire. The others, including us are in sack with just our heads sticking out. Even Lauren.

I hear her ask Thorin softly who was by her, "Why did you do it? Why didn't you let them?"

Thorin stops squirming and looks at her with hardly any hatred in his eyes, "You're part of _my_ company. I would never let anyone die that fast. I don't want any dying at all."

"Even if one of your members is an elf?" she asks him. Thorin, after a long moment, just nods. "Also Gandalf and your friends would never forgive me if that happened." Lauren laughs and Thorin's upper lip tugs up into a small smile.

"Wait!" Bilbo jumps up in his sack getting closer to the trolls. "You are making a terrible mistake. I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" a troll asks curiously.

"Have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" The dwarves complain.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is…to umm…..skin them first!" Bilbo exclaims.

"WHAT!?" The dwarfs shout.

Me and the girls see Gandalf going behind the rock.

'Rubbish! We ate thousands with their skins on!" the troll exclaims. Another troll picks up Bombur and dangles him above his mouth.

"No! No! Not that one! He's infected. He's got worms in his tubes." Bilbo states. The troll holding Bombur throws him on top of ME…

"UGH!"

"They all have parasites! It's terrible business I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Bilbo tells them.

Thorin kicks Kili and the dwarves stop complaining.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" A dwarf says.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili adds.

"What do you want us to do? Just let them all go?" A troll walks up to Bilbo.

"Yah that's kind of the idea." Lindsey says.

"DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf gets up on the rock and raises his staff and stabs his staff onto the rock which breaks and morning sun shines. The sun turns the trolls into stone.

"YAH!" The whole company cheers. Even Thorin breaks out into a whole smile.

**Lindsey's POV**

We then started untying dwarves who were in sacks and planning on what to do next.

Thorin talks to Gandalf. Bilbo is fine; he went to help Reagan get out of her sack.

"That was some good fighting Lindsey." Fili walks up to me. I hope I'm not blushing.

"Well, I am skilled in hand to hand combat, or martial arts—thanks." I tell him stumbling on my words. He smiles and walks over to his brother.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Lauren walks up to Gandalf and Thorin. This girl knows her lines!

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asks.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf says drifting into thought.

"They could not have moved in daylight." I say. Thorin nods agreeing with me.

"That means there must be a cave nearby. I think I see one over there." Lauren says and points out.

Thorin smiles, actually smiles at her. He then walks into the direction which she points out.

We are now at the cave. And it reeks! Like elves….. OH!

Megan and I stay out and talk with Fili and Kili about 'how are we faring? Tired yet?'

We sat in comfortable silence just resting while we can until they come out.

Lauren came out first wearing a shiny sparkly necklace with some kind of silver/diamond heart symbol on a chain.

"That's a pretty necklace Lauren! It really suits you!" Megan shouts smiling.

"Really Lauren? You go into that stinky thing and come out with a necklace?" I say to her as I see Thorin and Gandalf come out with swords.

"I'm still a girly girl Lindsey. And this necklace was in that stinky place, I felt bad for it. Gandalf said I could take it." Fili, Kili, Megan, and I laugh at her comeback.

"Someone's coming!" Thorin shouts.

We all take out our weapons even though we know its Radaghast the Brown.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!" the wizard on a bunny sled shouts.

All the dwarves look at him like he's crazy and 'what' expressions on their faces.

"Radaghast! Radaghast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?" I zone out and walk back by Lauren who is petting one of the bunnies.

"They are soo cute! Just look at their faces!" Lauren says making the bunny thump its foot like Thumper from Bambi.

"I'm calling you Thumper!" Lauren exclaims to the bunny. I roll my eyes. Bofur, Bombur, and a lot of other dwarves laugh at Lauren and me.

Then we all heard a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks nervously.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur exclaims even more nervous than Bilbo.

Then a warg jumps out and Thorin stabs it with his sword. Then another one comes up behind Thorin; Kili and Lauren shoot at it at the same time and Dwalin finishes it off.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin exclaims.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks him.

"Nobody." Thorin whispers.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf yells at him. They fight like a married couple I swear.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf says. I'm getting scared now and the ponies ditched us.

"I'll draw them off." Radaghast offers.

"These are Gundabarg Wargs! They'll outrun you!" Gandalf  
tells him.

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try…"

"Yah, go for it wizard! You're the man!" Megan cheers. Radaghast smiles at her.

And with that we take off.

**A/N: Long chapter I know! But I felt the need to fit it all in one. Sorry if there's any misspellings. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Taylor1990 for following and favoriting! And thank you LegolasGreenleafLove for reviewing. **

**- **_Italics _** is elvish speaking.-**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Reagan's POV**

We are being chased by wargs! We are all running for our lives. There's barking, growling, and howling. We stop behind a rock as we see Radaghast lead them off.

"Come on!" Gandalf tells us. He takes lead with Bilbo in tow. I am running next to Bilbo. Lauren took up the rear to make sure we all stay together.

We are weaving in and out between rocks for a while. Then we stop.

"Stay together." Gandalf whispers. Then we take off again.

We run for what felt like hours again! Bilbo was starting to get tired like me.

"Keep moving Reagan." Bilbo makes an effort to say and grabs my right hand to drag me with him to keep up.

We then stop behind a rock for a few seconds and then we run a little more.

I hear Thorin ask, "Where are you leading us?" Gandalf gives him a look and takes off. Lauren follows Gandalf, and then Thorin follows right after.

I see the wargs getting closer to our area. We hide behind a rock and I know there's a warg with it's rider above the rock sniffing and looking around.

Thorin gives a look to Kili and Kili shoots the warg in the neck.

The dwarves then kill the orc rider and finish off the warg.

"They know where we are!" Lauren yells to us. Thank goodness for elves and their hearing.

"Move! RUN!" Gandalf yells also.

We run a few more minutes until we stop.

"There's more coming!" Kili yells.

"Kili! Lauren! Shoot them!" Thorin commands very loudly.

I'm standing next to Bilbo not knowing what to do. We do have our swords out.

Lindsey is with Megan.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yells.

"Where's Gandalf?!" a dwarf asks.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin answers.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yells.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf appears from behind a rock. We all quickly jump into some hidden pass cave.

When we all get in we hear a horn and arrows hitting the bodies of orcs.

Then an orc body rolls in with an arrow in its chest.

When the commotion from above ends, Thorin takes the arrow out of the orc and says disgustingly, "Elves…" And throws it down.

"I cannot see where the path leads! Do we follow it?!" Dwalin yells from the end of the cave.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur exclaims. And we travel under the passage for a little while. I know where we'll end up… Climbing down some steps with water traveling down them, there in the short distance, is Rivendell. Megan, Lindsey, and Lauren have a look of awe on their faces like me and Bilbo.

"The Valley of Imladris. Known in the common tongue by another name." Gandalf states.

"Rivendell." Bilbo says to himself.

Thorin walks up to Gandalf furious, "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you bring to the valley is yourself." Gandalf retorts.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

I get tired of hearing that so I go stand next to my friends overlooking the valley.

We soon travel down the mountain to the gates of Rivendell.

"I can't believe we're in Rivendell. This is a 1000 times better than Disney World. All we need to do is try the food and then it will be 2000 times better." Megan exclaims.

We walk towards the steps and stop a few feet before them. Two elven guards were standing at the top. We stand there for a while until an elf in dark blue robes with a circlet on top of his head walks down the steps.

"Mithrandir." The elf says.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf replies with a smile.

Lindir does an elvish greeting with his hand over his heart, "_We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf tells him.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replies in common tongue.

"Not here… Where is he?" Gandalf asks. Before Lindir could answer a horn is blown.

"I think that answers your question." Lindsey says.

Gandalf waves Lauren over to his side, probably to avoid being thrown around by the dwarves. I saw Lindir gaze at her for a bit.

"Close ranks!" Thorin commands. The elves were riding on horses and they encircled us.

"Gandalf!" Elrond smiles.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend. Where have you been?"_ Gandalf tells him smiling also.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South." _ Elrond replies.

Megan nudges me and I look at her. She brushes her fingers over her 'eyebrows' and points to Elrond.

I hold back my laughter. Yah, Elrond has his famous eyebrows. Awesome. I scan some of the elves faces, they are all beautiful.

"_We slew a number near the hidden pass." _ Elrond exclaims as he goes up to hug Gandalf with a friendly smile holding a covered up sword.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond states handing the sword to Lindir and Lindir glances at Lauren who smiles shyly. He smiles a bit back.

"Well that may have been us." Gandalf says. Thorin then walks up.

"Welcome Thorin. Son of Thrain." Elrond looks him up and down.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. Made no mention of you." Elrond and Thorin have like a staring contest. Except it wasn't as humorous as Lauren and Bofur's.

Elrond then speaks some elvish.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asks and Elrond looks on amused.

I see Lindir retreating back up the steps with the wrapped up sword in his hand and Lauren looks at him leaving. I'll have to ask her later.

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf translates.

After they huddle and break apart, "Well in that case lead on."

**Megan's POV**

Some elves lead all the dwarves inside and Reagan, Lauren, Lindsey, and I are still outside where we arrived with Gandalf and Elrond.

"I notice you have four other companions with you. Another hobbit, female dwarves, and an elleth." Elrond looks at each of us and nods his head as in 'nice to meet you.' I love his eyebrows.

"Yes. They are here for reasons that I don't even know yet." Gandalf tells him.

Elrond looks at him curiously then gets a look of understanding in his eyes.

"M'ladies, elves will lead you to your rooms to wash up and change into cleaner clothes. Please rest and welcome to Rivendell." He smiles at us really friendly.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." We all say and smile back feeling sweaty, and tired now that he mentions it. We are led by some elves to our rooms.

**No one's POV**

"_Gandalf, these are the ones you summoned with Galadriel from a different world?"_ Elrond asks the wizard as they soon follow the girls up the steps.

"Yes they are. And they've change a lot already." Gandalf whispers back.

**A/N: My favorite part of the movie is when they are in Rivendell! I love elves! Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Chapter 10 might be up this afternoon! Thanks again to everyone reading this fanfic. Thanks for your continued support and I can't wait to hear from you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I do not own any references to songs and their artists either. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you for following artistofsilence! **

**- **_Italics _** is elvish speaking.-**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Lauren's POV**

Rivendell is even more beautiful than it was in the movie. I can't get over the fact that this is real life. The elves gave us each a guest room in the same hallway next to each other.

The rooms contained a bed, wardrobe closet, and a standing porcelain bathtub behind a wall and door. It was even gorgeous for just a guest room!

After getting out of the tub with a towel wrapped around me, Megan was standing there already wearing a pretty sequined ruffle shirt and leggings with clean boots on.

"What are you doing here? I thought I locked the door?" I exclaim.

"You did lock it. But I told the elleth that was in charge of getting you ready that I wanted to dress you up instead. She nodded without a problem and unlocked the door. Your stylist is here!" she sings.

"Why do you want to choose my clothes?" I ask her confusedly.

"Because I know you. And I want you to look fab—u—lous!" she snaps her fingers.

"And I know you. I'm girly girl and I know how to dress up. I can't wait to wear an elven dress. There is a particular reason that you want to style me. What?"

"Reagan told me that elf, Lindir. The Figwit guy in LOTR? He was looking at you." She says grinning.

"So? What about—No. No, no, no! You don't think—I didn't even talk to him! We just glanced at each other!" I tell her. Why would she think something like that?

"Not from what Reagan saw. Anyway. It is code for elleths such as you to wear a dress. I am wearing this because I didn't want to wear a dress and I'm not an elf." She states.

"Whatever. But I'm not impressing him! I don't even like him nor have any ideas in my head. Megan, we are here for answers for the map. Then we are continuing on our way to a mountain to help the dwarves fight a dragon. That's all we're here for. Then we can go home, hopefully. I want to." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"I do too Lauren. We can get through this. Let's relax for now and not worry. Now come on Barbie!"

I groan but laugh anyway, "Don't call me that!"

**Reagan's POV**

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori tells Ori.

"I don't like green food." Ori announces.

"You and me Ori. Same here." Lindsey says staring at her salad.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asks picking up some salad out of a bowl with his bare hands making sure the meat isn't underneath it.

I am eating mouthfuls of the salad, I just love salad and I'm hungry.

"Do they got any chips?" Ori asks. Lindsey and I laugh.

"You look lovely Reagan." Bilbo says as he sits across from me and Lindsey.

"Thank you Bilbo." I blush a bit. I am just wearing a simple hobbit size dress that the elves happened to have. It was a magenta pink dress with dark purple sleeves. Lindsey is wearing the same as Megan which is a sequined ruffle shirt with leggings and clean boots.

The elves were playing calm and soothing spa music with flutes and harps.

Then Megan walks in with Lauren behind her. My jaw literally dropped, she fits right in with the elves.

Lauren is wearing a light Cambridge blue velvet dress with a silver tie around the waist and silver lining on the squared neck dress. A similar style to Arwen's dark blue traveling dress in LOTR. And she wears her necklace she found at the troll hoard. Her long hair is in its natural waves and her bangs are simply flipped over to the side like always.

"I love being an elf." Lauren states as she walks up to the table. The dwarves laugh.

"You're such a girl LaLa." Lindsey tells her. And Fili and Kili laugh as Lauren rolls her eyes at the new nickname. They are so going to use that against her when we get back on the road.

Then I see Lindir leading in Gandalf and Elrond with Thorin behind them to a separate table next to our big one. Lauren looks too.

I take notice of Lindir who is staring at Lauren walks up to her reaching for her hand and kisses it.

_"Your beauty shines bright my lady." _ Lindir tells Lauren in elvish. Lauren is blushing even though she has no idea what he is saying.

Lindir pulls out her chair and she sits in it.

"Thank you. Lindir is it?" Lindir nods smiling as he pushes her chair towards the table smoothly.

_"May I know your name?"_

"I'm sorry. I don't understand you. I can't speak elvish." Lauren tells him and Lindir's eyes are crestfallen.

He is about to say something in common tongue but stops because he takes notice of Elrond at the top of the steps and has to go back to work. He straightens out and puts on a strict face as he leads Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin to the other table not so far away and stands next to Elrond by the wall.

"I wish I could know elvish. I know small phrases but not enough to figure out what he said. I wish I could've understood him. He looked sad when I told him I didn't understand." Lauren says.

"And why do you wish you could understand him? Don't sweat about it Lauren, we're just here for some answers then we're leaving." Bofur tells her.

"You're right Bofur." Lauren says.

"Haha, an elf says a dwarf is right. I thought I'd never see the day." Kili says. The dwarves laugh happily.

"So far only this elf can say that a dwarf is right." Megan tells him. Kili smiles and winks at her. Megan chokes on her water.

"You alright?" Kili asks.

"I'm fine. Just went down the wrong way." Megan breathes. Lauren, Lindsey, and I giggle.

"Since when do you giggle Lindsey?" I ask shocked.

"Since the day I was born. I am a girl too you know." She says.

"You are?" Fili asks her. Lindsey kicks his leg under the table.

"I'm just kidding. You're a beautiful girl and your giggle is cute." Fili is blushing and embarrassed at what he just said. Lindsey was blushing beet red too. I can't believe he just said that.

"I'm going to go get some air. It's hot in here." Lindsey gets up and walks down the steps to outside.

"That was a quote by Nelly, 'It's getting hot in here." Megan, Lauren, and I laugh.

"Is she alright?" Fili asks looking at Lindsey as she walks away not hearing what we said.

"She'll be fine; probably just going for a walk." I tell him.

"I don't think it's hot in here at all." Kili exclaims. We just laugh.

"Well. Body temperatures are different. Fresh air sounds good, I may go too. See you later." Lauren says as she puts down her napkin and gets up leaving.

**Lauren's POV**

I walk out of the room and go towards outside. I didn't see Lindsey anywhere so I just walk around by myself around Rivendell. Some elves walking past smile and nod to me in greeting and I nod back blushing shyly. Why do elves got to be so beautiful? And why do I have to be so shy?

My thoughts drift back to when I am standing at the table and then I see Lindir walking towyards me looking me up and down and kissing my hand while saying something in elvish.

What did he say? This can't happen it didn't happen in the books or the movies.

As I'm walking I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I squeak in fright. It was Lindir.

"I'm sorry my lady. I never meant to frighten you." He tells me. He no longer has his strict face on; it was the one when he kissed my hand. What kind was it?

"No. It's alright. I was lost in thought, daydreaming. I do that a lot." I was nervous speaking and he smiles.

"I'm the same, I daydream too while on break. Why did you leave my lady? Did the dwarves have anything to do with it?" he asks me.

"No. They're fine. I just wanted some fresh air. One of my friends came out here, so I tried searching for her, but I couldn't find her. Now, I'm just walking around enjoying the scenery while I can."

Lindir nods, "Were you ever injured during journey?"

"So far no. Just soreness from a lot of running which I never do." I reply.

I had no idea we were walking together until now. It was silence for a moment then I remember to ask, "What did you say to me earlier in elvish? I'm sorry I didn't understand."

"Nothing to be sorry about my lady. I asked you if I may know your name." he says.

I smile and reply, "My name is Lauren."

"That's a lovely name Lady Lauren. Though I never heard of it before." He states.

"There's no need for formalities, you can just call me Lauren."

"If you're comfortable with it. In that case you can just call me Lindir, if you want." He responds.

I smile at him. He is very nice and gentlemanly. He then blushes all of a sudden. Do elves blush?

"And before I asked you if I may know your name, I complimented you." He pauses before finishing, "I told you 'your beauty shines bright my lady'."

"Th-Thank you." I mentally slap myself for stuttering and I feel my shyness taking over.

"I would like to show you the gardens Lady Lauren. Would you mind that?"

"Not at all." I smile as he escorts me to the gardens. I cannot let this become anything more.

**Gandalf's POV**

I just called for the girls to come and talk to me only. There are important matters to discuss later on tonight about the map, but I have to discuss this now.

I see the three of them walk in: Megan, Reagan, and Lindsey.

"Gandalf, we couldn't find Lauren." Reagan tells me.

"That is quite alright. I just needed to talk to you three. I need to talk to Lauren later on." I tell them.

"The quest so far has been alright. But going by your knowledge and mine, it only is going to get worse. You four have shown great companionship amongst each other and the company. I recall telling you that there will always not be a "we"."

"Where are you getting at?" Lindsey asks me nervous.

I sigh, "Galadriel has contacted me telling she had a vision. A vision that showed Lauren getting killed."

They gasp loudly and I can see tears threatening to spill.

"But you know, I know, the company knows, and that we need all four of you for this quest. If Lauren continues on with you for the other half and perishes, she will affect the journey in many ways."

"But what if we told her this, she comes with us, and she can be extra careful." Lindsey exclaims.

"No. Because it could trigger something else that could mess up the future. It could hurt all of us." Reagan tells her.

"Exactly. Which is why I asked Lord Elrond if she could stay here; he allows it. Do not worry girls, Lauren is most definitely going to meet up with us again. It is not over yet. Do not let her staying behind ruin your companionship. This is for the better." I exclaim. They looked hopeful when I said they'll meet again.

"You must promise me that neither of you will tell Lauren. I'm planning to tell her later on."

"She's going to be sad and depressed. Even heartbroken that she can't come on this part of the journey with us." Megan says with tears falling sown her face.

"We promise." Lindsey says. They go to walk out the door but I call after them,

"Girls."

They turn around. "Whatever Thorin commands. You must follow his orders. No matter what."

They nod and walk out.

I stand there for a moment to breathe, and then I walk back out. It is getting close to dark. I make my way to Elrond's library.

There are other important matters to discuss.

**A/N: I hope you like this one! Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and viewing. I can't wait to hear from you! Sorry that the romance relationships are building slowly, but I'm trying to keep it realistic. The romance will come. Thanks for sticking with me. You are all the best! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you dragonlady98 for favoriting and following! And thank you Nurseratchet for following!**

**- **_Italics _** is elvish speaking.-**

**- ****_bold italics_**** is mind speaking -**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Thorin's POV**

I can't wait to get away from this place. I'm walking around Rivendell getting some polluted elf air. Gandalf has told me Lauren will not be continuing on with us for now. Good. Her friends and the rest of my company are watching Fili and Kili train the hobbit with his sword.

"Left, left, left, left." Fili is telling the hobbit.

"Where did Thorin go?" Kili asks.

"Oh he left, left, left, left." Megan replies. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Those girls are an odd bunch. I'm disturbed from my thoughts when I hear laughter coming from the gardens. Sounds like an elf.

Sure enough I look inside the garden and see an elf with Lauren.

"You're very much different from other elleth." He tells her standing pretty close to her as she looks up at a big tree.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she asks him.

"To me, a good thing." He answers. I'm glad she's staying behind. I don't need any girlish elleth or any elf on my quest. No matter how good she may fight or have said fight with me to the bitter end.

I walk away from the gardens because it's time for council.

**No one's POV **

It is now night in Rivendell.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin hisses.

"For goodness sake-Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf tells the Dwarf King.

Balin, Bilbo, Thorin, and Gandalf are in the presence of Lord Elrond.

"You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who could read that map. SHOW it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf convinces Thorin to hand it over to the elf lord.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond speaks with a soft curious tone.

"It's mainly academic. As you know those sorts of artifacts sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf answers instead. "You still read ancient dwarfish do you not?"

Elrond says its moon runes, "Moon runes could only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day in which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks.

**Meanwhile with the other dwarves**

**Lindsey's POV**

We are all sitting outside surrounding a campfire made up of some broken off legs of elvish chairs.

"Guys, I think that is mahogany." Megan exclaims. Reagan and I laugh because we were the only ones that get it.

"What if it is? So what, it's wood; made to be burnt." Dwalin says.

Reagan ended up asking some of the elves by the kitchen if they had any meat. They only had sausage. Very little of it, but just enough for the company.

Now we are roasting sausage over burning elf furniture and keeping normal conversation. I love this!

"Mind if I sit by you?" Fili approaches me.

"No. Not at all." He joins me sitting down against a column. It was a comfortable silence until he asks me a question.

"Do you want to stay behind in Rivendell?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, it's safe and your friend Lauren is staying—"

"I don't like elves. I can't stand being around them." I tell him and he chuckles.

"I agree a little with that. But wouldn't you rather be—" I cut him off.

"I would rather be going with you—all of you. That is what I'm here for. It's what we're here for. We didn't just come from very far away to do nothing." I explain.

He looks lost in thought, "I remember Gandalf saying you came from far beyond all realms. Can you tell me what your home is like?"

"Where do I start. It has a lot of buildings, hardly any trees, but there are some but not that many. Roads cover up the grass, there's pollution in the air and you don't notice it, but it is there. It has it's beauty but I can't really describe any of it, but it is breathtaking. I love it, and its home. And I may never see home again." I say the last part with a whisper and start tearing up a bit, but I can't cry. "I'm sorry, I can't explain anymore." He notices tears in my eyes.

"It's alright, but what do you mean you may never see home again?" he asks me. I didn't even notice his hand on top of mine.

"I just need to go to sleep now. I'm very tired." I tell him and he nods letting go of my hand as I get up and walk away to my room.

"Good night Lindsey!" I hear Megan and Reagan yell at the same time.

"Hey Bombur, catch!" I hear Bofur yell. Then it was quiet for a few seconds and something cracks and falls. I laugh, that sounded antique.

**Lauren's POV**

I've been walking with Lindir since I came outside searching for Lindsey. It's now nighttime, so the council must be going on.

Lindir is and amazing guy—elf. But I can only see him as a friend. I have to.

Very good looking in person—what am I saying? I mentally slap myself to wake me up. He is now escorting me to the dwarves so I can tell my friends goodnight.

"Lauren!" Megan yells still hyper. "Did anyone tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" I ask. Reagan slaps her shoulder.

"Nevermind. I don't know what I'm saying or thinking. I just want you to know that I love you Lauren." Megan says as she comes up to me and hugs me, more like my legs because she is short.

Lindir takes a few steps away to give us some space.

"I love you too Megan. You're a great friend-" I try to say.

"YOU ARE TOO!" She yells up to me.

"Megan, I think you need to go to bed now. Staying up late is making you crazier then you normally are." I tell her. I hear Lindir let out a chuckle behind me.

"Goodnight Lauren. Lindsey went to bed earlier. Did Lindir take care of you?" Reagan asks me.

"Yes he did." I blush and Lindir comes up beside me and we lock arms about to escort me to my room.

I see the dwarves are glaring at him and he is trying to ignore them but he looks like he wants to glare back.

"Alright. Goodnight." I say and Lindir and I walk away from them.

We are still walking outside and I glance at Lindir and he's looking at me.

"I could tell the dwarves get on your nerves." I tell him. He smiles a bit, I didn't know we stopped walking, but we are still outside.

"Yes they do, but I don't dislike them. I apologize for staring at you, but I just can't believe you could've handled this journey. You seem fragile to be doing all of that."

"Well it's not over yet. We will be leaving shortly after Thorin and Gandalf get answers." I tell him looking out over the balcony at the moon.

"You're going with them?" he asks in almost a whisper.

I look up and I meet his dark brown eyes that are….. saddened.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for with my friends. We were summoned by Gandalf and Lady Galadriel to help the dwarves."

He grabs my hand delicately and rubs his thumb over the top of my hand. He is about to tell me something but an elf comes into my line of vision.

"Lindir." The elf says. Lindir drops my hand and walks over to the elf I've never met or seen before.

_"The guards reported to me seeing that the dwarves are no longer here. They left without notice." _

As they are talking I look out, the moon is going away and some sunlight is showing. I just went to tell my friends goodnight, so it must've been past midnight then. Now it's almost dawn.

_"I must tell Lord Elrond. Be sure to escort Lady Lauren back to her chambers." _ I hear Lindir say and he walks away quickly. I wish I could understand elvish.

"M'lady." The elf that was talking to Lindir extends his arm and I hold it as he leads me through the winding halls of Rivendell back to my room.

**No one's POV**

**_"Lauren is here still. The rest of them are leaving." _**Galadriel whispers to Gandalf.

**_"I never got to talk to Lauren about it." _**Gandalf tells her. Galadriel gives him a look that says to tell her after this council.

Saruman stops talking when he hears footsteps.

"My Lord Elrond. The dwarves, they're gone." Lindir tells Elrond.

**Reagan's POV**

I am woken up by Bilbo.

"Reagan we're leaving now." He says with a sad voice. I nod and I noticed we fell asleep outside.

"Fili went to get Lindsey. The rest are waiting on the mountain ledge." I nod. I slept in my traveling clothes so all I do is brush my hair and attach my sword to me.

As I am walking on the mountain ledge I see Lindsey there and Megan, but no Lauren. No. I forgot to tell her goodbye. Why didn't she come to us saying that she's staying? Did she even know? No, I can't leave yet.

"Good. We're all here. Let's move out." Thorin commands.

"We didn't get to say goodbye to Lauren! We have to or I'll be traveling with guilt!" Megan says.

"She would've come to us if she knew. Gandalf may have forgotten to tell her." Lindsey says.

"No goodbyes. We must go now. The guards aren't here; no one will notice us leaving." Thorin says.

I can tell he got no sleep. I am close to crying.

"But—" Thorin gives us a look.

"Like what Gandalf said, 'whatever Thorin commands, you must follow his orders, no matter what.'" Lindsey says. We stand there with Bilbo looking at Rivendell as the company walks on.

"She'll be fine Reagan. All of you. You'll see her again." Bilbo tells me.

"One of the most painful goodbyes is when you know the next time you meet; the hello won't be the same." I say.

"We can do this. Just breathe. Breathing is the key." Megan says wiping away her tears. We start walking away but Bilbo stays where he is, not wanting to leave Rivendell.

"Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin states.

Bilbo sighs and follows on with us.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like this one. Some of you might be thinking why I'm leaving Lauren in Rivendell. But answers to that will come later on and in the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug movie. I can't wait for that to come out! This will all tie together one day. Happy Fourth of July too! I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow because I'm going out of town, but I will try to. Please stay tuned! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was out of town and my laptop wasn't cooperating. **

**Thank you Swimchick1224 for following! I love your story 'Strange Happenings in the Shire.' Thank you Meepalicious for reviewing! You're so sweet! Sadly yes it's for the best Lauren stays in Rivendell. Lindir is my favorite character too! I'm happy to hear you like it! **

**And thank you LegolasGreenleafLove for reviewing! I'm happy to hear you love my story!**

**Thank you KiliOakenshield for following! **

**You are all awesome! wait no longer, HERE IT IS! **

**Chapter 12**

**Megan's POV**

We've been walking up and down mountains for days! There was no road, just grass, trees, a waterfall every now and then, rocks, and more grass.

Kili had to keep catching me from tripping over rocks. Lindsey laughs at me. We never talked much. There was your ordinary joke, and then we sing a song. But nothing new.

The views were great, especially when we got to some mountains with snow on top of them. But there will still ROCKS! If Lauren were here she would've let me climb onto her back and she would carry me.

I miss Lauren. .. Kili tries to make me feel better. He notices my mood and knows I miss Lauren.

We came across a narrow mountain path to where we had to hold onto the side of the mountain to keep from falling off. Haha, of course it just had to start raining! I'm really scared now!

"Hold on!" Thorin yells over the thunder.

Bilbo tripped a bit and that almost sent him tumbling off the side of the mountain. Luckily Dwalin caught him.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouts as the rain gets worse.

I can't see anything, I hear someone yelling something but I can't hear. I notice the company and my friends were looking up and I see a big rock slamming into the mountain.

This is the Thunder Battle. I wasn't that freaked out when watching it at the movies, but in real life, this was horrifying. They look like those evil transformers.

"Well bless me, the legends are true." Bofur starts.

"It's a Decepticon!" I couldn't help but yell that. My nerves are getting the better of me.

"Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur finishes.

The stone giants start having a game of dodge ball with sharp rocks.

Fili and Kili slam Reagan, Lindsey, and me against the rock wall to avoid being hit.

Then the rock starts to split, and I'm in the middle of it.

If it wasn't for Kili who threw me to Fili, I would've been dead.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili yells to his brother, but Kili couldn't, he was frozen with fear.

What if we do die? This is real life? Omgosh.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die—" Reagan repeats.

"No we're not!" Lindsey tells her with tears in her eyes. Fili nods at Lindsey and she holds onto him.

The giants walk around bumping into each other for a bit. Then the other giant pushes our giant into a mountain with a ledge, and that part of the company with Thorin and Kili get off.

This leaves Reagan, Lindsey, Fili, Bilbo, me and some other dwarves to our possible deaths.

Our giant gets pushed and he is walking backwards, I take one last look at my friends, and then I turn to see Kili on the safe ledge. He is looking straight at me with despair in his eyes. When I turn away from him I see a rock we're about to collide into. I close my eyes preparing for the impact but it never came.

I fell off the knee of the giant I know, but when I fell I was on a safe ledge. And so was the company I was with and my friends.

"Am I dead? Fili am I-" Lindsey is gripping Fili's shirt with her life depending on it.

"No, you're fine, we all are."

I look up just a tad, and I see Thorin who looks relieved that we're all alive.

I look for my sister who smiles at me trying to calm herself down, then I feel someone hugging me.

"Thank Mahal you're safe!" Kili hugs me tight.

"Emergency, can't breathe!" I say and he let's go immediately and he's blushing, so was I.

"Bilbo!" Reagan yells who is reaching for Bilbo who is holding on for his life on the edge of the cliff.

Bofur and Bifur try helping him too, and then Thorin jumps down on a rock and reaches for Bilbo and pulls him up. Dwain catches Thorin before he fell.

We are all together now.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Bofur exclaims.

"He's been lost ever since he left home, should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says. I felt like giving him a piece of my—

"It's ok Bilbo. You do have a place. I don't think you're lost at all." Reagan tells him as she pulls him up.

Bilbo attempts to smile, but instead he nods his head.

"You're shaking." Kili tells me with concern. He drags me with him inside the cave with the rest of the company.

**Lauren's POV- In Rivendell**

After being escorted back to my chambers, I was out like a light.

I wake up feeling much better. This was finally some rest in an actual bed after several days of being outside and on the road.

Then I realize this was the morning we get back on the road. Thorin should've got answers to his map last night. Right now it looks like its 9:00. Oh no, why didn't anyone wake me up! I rush to get dressed in my traveling clothes, "awesome armor", which has been cleaned.

I'm about to put my weapons on when I hear a knock on the door.

I go to open it and its Gandalf who looks like he has something to tell me.

"Good morning Gandalf! I hope I'm not late." I tell him packing up my pack.

"Good morning Lauren. I have needed to speak to you about something important. I was going to tell you last night before the company left, but Lindir came and told me you were already asleep."

I pause what I'm doing, "Before the company left? They left without telling me?"

"You may have to sit down for this." He tells me. So I sit on my bed and he tells me about Galadriel's vision of me getting killed and messing up the next part of the quest.

"Couldn't I have gone and have been extra cautious." I exclaim.

"That could mess up things more." Gandalf tells me.

I'm going through a swirl of emotions, "They didn't even tell me goodbye." I choke back a sob.

"They wanted to tell you goodbye but they had to follow Thorin's commands and get out before any of the elves saw them. Do not let this ruin your friendship."

"Friendship? No, it will never ruin my friendship. I just—I can't believe—we didn't get to say goodbye. It's an unexpected journey Gandalf. Anything could happen. They could still get hurt. I could still get hurt even when I'm staying in one of the safest places in middle earth." I tell him.

Gandalf nods and looks deep in thought like I just gave him an answer to something.

"I must be going now Lauren. Lord Elrond will tell you when it's time for you to join them again. Keep your strong heart." He leaves my room with a small smile.

I sit for a little bit when I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it and its Lindir.

He looks panicked at first, and then when he sees me he is relieved. We share a smile, and then he takes notice what I'm wearing. I look down and I'm in my 'awesome armor.'

"Yah. Gandalf gave me some news that I'm not continuing with the company until whenever Lord Elrond tells me I can go." I say looking down.

"I can tell you're not alright with it." He points out.

"No. I'm not. My friends are out there. We may never see each other again and we never got to say goodbye." I tell him as I feel a tear falling down my face. I quickly wipe it away.

Lindir takes my hand, "You will see them again Lauren. I've seen you four together for a short time, but I know a great friendship when I see one. Do not lose hope." He tells me and I nod and smile.

"You really do know how to make a girl feel better Lindir. I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll be out soon." I tell him closing the door. I notice him blushing before I do.

Who knows how long I'm staying in Rivendell. The movie of course made the adventure shorter. This wait could take months. I know what I'll do. I'll ask Lord Elrond if it's alright I can train. I'll be prepared for the next part of the quest. I'll be ready.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again for the late update. Updates should be more frequent now! Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and viewing. Chapter 13 should be up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Meepalicious, LegolasGreenleafLove, and Swimchick1224 for reviewing! **

**Chapter 13:**

**Lauren's POV**

"Are you from Lothlorien?" Lindir asks me. I've been talking with him almost all day. He doesn't have to go to work because I learned he is a musician. And he is one of Elrond's advisors. He guides Elrond on some days like the day the company and I arrived, but today Elrond was working in his office, so Lindir is off.

"No I'm not from there. Nowhere from Middle Earth actually." I answer and his face has confusion on it. He probably thinks I'm joking.

"I don't know if you'll believe me if I told you. But if it helps any, it is the honest truth and Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel know about this. I really shouldn't be telling you this but I think I can trust you."

Why am I trusting him?

So I explain to him how I came from a different world and how I was summoned here. He was amazed about all of it.

"You said you were a mortal in your world?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm now all of a sudden immortal, an elf, because this is what I would've been born as if I was born in Middle Earth."

He nods and I can tell he is thinking, "Do you miss home?"

It takes me a while to answer; he probably thought he did something wrong because he started apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize. Sorry, I just got lost in thought. I miss home a lot. My whole life is there. My family is there."

"Do you have a lover?" That question brings me out of my thoughts. I decided to not answer and let his question linger because I want to see his reaction.

I look up and see that he's looking down….destroyed...

That's the one word to describe it. It made my heart hurt.

"No Lindir, I don't have a lover." I answer as fast as I can to make this feeling go away.

After I said those words he lost that look of destroyed replaced with relief, happiness, and confidence. I swear it looked like he  
was glowing brighter than the sun and stars.

"In fact, no guy was ever interested in me. They talk to me of course, but nothing special or great. I was interested in one guy, but he didn't like me back. Then I gave up on him." I tell him honestly.

"Then all those men missed out on knowing a great lady. Beyond great. You're everything a man desires. Do not let anyone tell you different." He says looking me in the eyes with a lot of emotion.

I'm speechless and I know I'm blushing. And I'm smiling. Does he…But he can't….could he?

"Lindir." I hear a voice call for him. It was Elrond approaching us.

"My Lord Elrond." Lindir bows his head. I just smile still freaking out over what just happened.

"I've noticed you've been giving Lady Lauren a tour of Rivendell." Elrond pauses and looks at me and asks, "do you like it here?"

"I love it. It's beautiful ." I answer back shyly. Elrond smiles kindly, "It certainly is." He looks at his surroundings.

"Dinner should be soon. Lindir, Erestor needs your assistance in the Hall of Fire. I would escort Lauren to dinner." Elrond tells him. Lindir nods respectively and makes his way to the Hall of Fire not before kissing my hand.

I take Elrond's offered arm and we make our way to the feast hall I think is what they call it.

"You're nervous." Elrond states. I nod and he continues.

"Nervous about your friend's safety, about the future, the present, and the possibility of changing events that are not supposed to happen." I was shocked, it was like he read my mind.

"Yes M'lord."

"There is no need to be nervous. You are here from a different world summoned by Galadriel and Gandalf to help the dwarves on their quest. Each of you has a reason to be here. I will be telling you when you can join your company again, but it's not anytime soon."

I get sad at that, but at least I know we'll unite again.

"But your main concern is changing the events. You believe something's are not supposed to be happening, yet you notice it's happening anyway. Let it happen Lauren. This maybe an answer to why you're here; To change the future." He finishes. I am absorbing all of his words. It makes sense.

"So, just let it happen." I repeat.

"Yes. Don't force whatever comes your way away from you just because you have knowledge of what is to happen. That goes for you and your friends. Make a new ending for this story."

I smile, "Thank you Lord Elrond. You are very wise." He laughs.

"I do have something to ask you. Would it be alright if someone can train me better with a bow and arrow? So that way I can be prepared for the next part of the quest?" I ask.

"Yes I thought of that, I already have someone assigned to give you lessons on bow and arrow. As well as swordsmanship. You should be starting training tomorrow at noon." He replies. We are now walking into the feast hall.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome, enjoy your dinner."

I sit down in a chair at the long table with other elves and start eating. I feel there is a weight that has been lifted off my shoulders. I wonder what the company is doing now.

**Reagan's POV:**

We're about to go to sleep in a cold, dark, and damp cave. It feels very uncomfortable. I know exactly where this is going to lead to next.

"Get some sleep we start at first light." Thorin commands.

"The plan was to wait in the mountains for Gandalf. That was the plan." Lindsey tells Thorin with Balin agreeing with Lindsey.

"Plans change." Thorin sighs. "Bofur, take first watch." Bofur didn't look too happy with that order, but he did anyway.

"You alright Bilbo?" I ask Bilbo who is just sitting a few inches away from me.

He looks up from thinking, then he looks at me for a while, then he comes closer to me.

"I don't think I can go through with this anymore Reagan." He whispers to me not letting anyone else hear.

"You're not letting Thorin's words get to you are you?" he didn't respond for a moment. I knew Thorin's words were eating him up.

"You can come with me Reagan. You and your friends. Back to Rivendell where it's safer. You don't have to go through this."

"I can't just leave Bilbo. This is what I'm here for. I was pulled away from my home to do this. Now I don't even exist anymore in my world." I tell him sadly.

"You can have a new home in Middle Earth. In the Shire with the other hobbits."

"But I'm not a hobbit. I'm actually a human Bilbo. This is just what I would've been born as 'if' I was born in Middle Earth. I must finish this quest with my friends to get answers so I can get home. The company needs you Bilbo. And the company needs us." I try reasoning with him.

I can't read his face or his eyes at all. He's looking at me with no emotion. He nods his head and scoots away from me. I lay down on my side facing away from Bilbo.

"Goodnight Reagan." He whispers.

**No One's POV:**

The company was all asleep, except for the girls, Bilbo, and Bofur. The girls still lay down though, they knew what was coming.

Bilbo gets up quietly packing his things thinking no one is watching. Except for Reagan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispers to Bilbo.

"Back to Rivendell." The burglar whispers back

"You can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though am I? Thorin said I shouldn't have come and he was right. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never run out my door." Bilbo states glancing quickly at Reagan.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur nods.

"No, you-you don't understand, you're dwarves. You're-you're used to this life. To live on the road, not settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo lost his cool.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur looks down at the company.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." Bofur says and clasps his shoulder, Bilbo returns it.

"What's that?" Bofur points out Bilbo's sword.

Bilbo takes out his sword and it is glowing blue. Realization dawns the hobbits face remembering what Gandalf told him about his sword.

"Reagan!" Bilbo runs to her.

"Marco!" Megan shouts.

"Polo!" Lindsey shouts back.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thorin bellows.

Then the floor disappears from beneath them before any of them could get up.

**A/N: I am so happy to hear you all love this story. I will have Chapter 14 up tomorrow and updates should be daily. This story now has over 1000 views, this is amazing. Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Meepalicious for reviewing! **

**Chapter 14:**

**Lindsey's POV**

We are falling into Goblin Town. I'm on top of some dwarves and Bombur fell on top of Megan. I laughed out loud as Megan attempts to push him off. Then the goblins came and grabbed each of us.

"It's a lady. We haven't had one of those in a while." One of the creeps says

"I wonder why!" I yell as more than 5 of them grab me and start pushing me in line with the company.

"Let me go now!" I yell again trying to push them away even though it's no use.

"It will be alright Lindsey! Try not to struggle." Fili shouts from behind me.

I hope so.

**Reagan's POV**

I feel someone pull me down, it was Bilbo. I saw the goblins taking away Megan and Lindsey with the company.

"Just stay down until they are gone." He whispers. We stayed down until they were all gone and it was silent.

Bilbo and I stand and we take out our swords. Bilbo's glows blue.

"Let's search the perimeter." I felt the need to say and we both nod together.

We look around like ninjas then we run across the bridge quietly to the other side where there was another bridge.

Then a goblin pops out of nowhere and I scream. I always forget about that part in the movie.

It charges at us and swings it's sword like no tomorrow at Bilbo and me. It cut my arm and I fall backwards close to the edge.

The goblin then jumps on Bilbo and bites his ear. I think there was some poison on that sword, because I feel dizzy and I'm not thinking clearly. Of course that just had to happen.

I try standing up only to be fallen on by Bilbo and the goblin and all 3 of us fall into the dark abyss.

**Lindsey's POV**

Meanwhile…. We are on our way to the Goblin King. The name reminds me of Burger King, except I have a feeling the food is you. Have it their way.

The goblins start ripping off our weapons including mine which are hidden. One of them ripped off my cloak to get my crossbow.

"You guys are so perverted!" I yell.

We now come to a stop and I look up to see a grimy, huge, fat goblin, with scars and other skin conditions; needs a trip to the dentist ASAP.

"Who would be so bold to come down into my kingdom?" the king goblin spits. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves you malevolence." A goblin says.

"Dwarves?!" The king repeats. Is he hard of hearing?

"Found them on the front porch!" Well aren't you a super sleuth! Get a gold star!

"Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" the king yells.

"This ain't the airport!" I yell as several goblins start frisking me and the company.

"No! Please don't!" Megan cries.

I see a goblin rip off Megan's bracelet her parents gave her with a locket charm of her and her parent's picture in it and the goblin throws it on the ground and smashes it.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the ugly king hisses.

We all stood silent and stock-still.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the bone breaker! Starting with the girls, ladies first." The goblin king looks at me and Megan.

"Wait!" Thorin walks forward.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin; Son of Thrain; Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The king exclaims bowing sarcastically. "Ooh! And I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. You are not a king which makes you nobody really."

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head nothing attached—" UGH! He sounds like Ursula from the Little Mermaid. That's what he sounds like.

"The Pale Orc. Astride a white warg." The king finishes

"Azog the Defiler he was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin says under his breath.

Well Thorin you cut off his hand… You could've finished him off there and then, but you didn't kill him, you cut off his hand…

"Send word to the Pale Orc. I have found his prize." The king tells the little doinky scribe on a zip line.

"Now let's have some fun. Bring forward the girls." He grins mischievously. The dwarves are trying to block us from the goblins, and Kili was putting up a big fight. We gulp as the goblins push me and Megan forward onto our knees in front of the Goblin King.

**Lauren's POV—in Rivendell**

It's been actually several days since the company left. That must have been a long walk in the mountains for them. Since then, I've been training with Glorfindel in swords, and one of Elrond's sons, Elrohir, in bow and arrow.

I'm walking down the pathway outside to the training grounds wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve ruffle shirt paired with my black leggings and brown boots.

Sparring with Glorfindel is very hard. Nice guy and well built, but when you put a sword in his hands, it's something else. He learned to take it 'really' easy on me when I found out Lindir confronted him one day telling him I am fragile like a flower. Glorfindel said Lindir told him something else, but I wasn't allowed to hear it from him. But every time Glorfindel sees Lindir and me together, he has this grin on his face like he knows something.

I wonder what it is. In speaking of Lindir, we have been just talking at breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the feast hall. Some days we take walks, but then I am sore because of the training.

"Lady Lauren, today you're finishing up your bow and arrow lessons." Elrohir says approaching me. He was the most mature of the twins I learned. And Elrohir has seen more battle.

"Yes! Hallelujah!" I exclaim with pure joy. Finally a break from getting my butt kicked by Glorfindel.

Elrohir laughs, "Alright, assume the position."

He hands me my bow and arrow and I aim for the target that is pretty far away. I breathe out and I release the arrow missing the bulls eye by an inch.

"Well done! You learn fast. But I did notice one mistake in your position. You don't have a straight posture." He comes up behind me putting one of his hands on my hip and the other on my side and he straightens my posture. To anyone this would've been a romantic situation, but truthfully, Elrohir and I are just friends.

_But you said you and Lindir are just friends. _Shut up voice inside my head. My eyes wandered off and I saw Lindir not so far way observing us. He looked... really jealous.

Coming back to concentration, "I think I got it now." I move away from Elrohir a few feet and take aim. I shoot the arrow and I hit the bull's eye.

"I did it! I did it!" I'm jumping up and down. Yah, I'm still a sweet little girl who jumps up and down when I'm happy. Even when I'm an elf.

"Great! You're basically all done now. Just remember to keep a straight back." Elrohir reminds grinning at me jumping up and down.

"Alright. Thank you for your time Elrohir!" I say picking up my bow and arrows.

"You're welcome-" He answers being dragged into a conversation by other ellons.

I took that as my cue to leave.

When I got to my bedroom door to go change into a dress for the remainder of the day, there was a note pinned to the door.

I take it off the door and enter my room closing the door behind me.

I put on the same dress I wore on the day I arrived with the company then I go to open the note.

_Lady Lauren,_

_ In the gardens at 9. _

_ -Lindir_

"I'm so confused." I say out loud. Why would he want to meet me in the gardens at night; I guess I'll have to find out.

**A/N: I love writing this! Happy to hear you all love it! Chap. 15 will be up tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Meepalicious for reviewing! Lol, I didn't mean to leave a huge cliffhanger, they are fun to write though. **

**Thank you codefoxwolf for favoriting it! Thank you KatLime for following! Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 15:**

**Reagan's POV**

I wake up with my head hurting. I was unconscious, which isn't good. I feel a shoot of pain in my left arm, and I look to see a huge cut. I quickly rip off a huge piece of my cloak and bandage it up.

My eyes wander around to see the goblin lying on the cave floor groaning. I feel someone's hand cover my mouth and I realize it's Bilbo who has woken up.

He pulls me back down and points into the direction of the goblin.

I follow his finger and see Gollum crawling to the goblin's body. Eww…

Gollum starts dragging the goblin's body further into the cave, and the goblin wakes up fighting Gollum. Gollum then knocks the goblin out with a rock, resulting a ring falling out of Gollum's tie for his loincloth.

The one ring… In real life!

Bilbo then nudges me telling I can stand up now that Gollum dragged the goblin away and is out of sight.

We stand and realize we were lying in mushrooms.

Bilbo picks up Sting, which is glowing blue.

"Are you alright Reagan?"

"Yah. Never better." I say. He looks at the huge piece of my cloak wrapped around my arm but he says nothing. Then he looks away from me and sees the ring.

He picks it up and looks at it curiously until he hears Gollum's voice echoing in the cave.

"Come on Reagan, let's find an exit." He gestures forward.

We walk a little ways until we see Gollum, singing I think, and we rush behind a rock to hide.

Bilbo raises his glowing blue sword, and then it starts fading back to its original color.

"I think the goblin is dead Bilbo." I tell him, and Bilbo nods as he and I peer out from behind the rock to see Gollum, only to see he is not there.

Bilbo looks horrified now, and I'm clinging to his arm which isn't helping but I'm scared. I didn't like this part of the movie. I know Gollum is sailing on some driftwood towards us.

I feel Bilbo move his head upwards, and I look too to see Gollum. I scream very loud.

Gollum jumps down in front of us smirking, "Preciouss, Preciousss,that's a meaty mouthful.."

Bilbo points Sting to Gollum's throat and he starts choking.

"Back, Back! I'm warning you… Don't come any closer to us." Bilbo says threating standing up forcing Gollum against a rock.

"It's got an elvish blade, but it's not an elf. Has a friend…Not an elf—what is it's precious? What is it?" Gollum says crawling away then turning back around.

"My name… is Bilbo Baggins.." Bilbo stutters and I come up behind him

"Bagginses? What is a bagginess precious? Who is the she?"

"We're hobbits, from the Shire." He says. It's going to take forever for Gollum to comprehend I'm from a different world.

"Ooooh—we like hobbitses, basses, and fishes; but we never tried hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" he crawls towards us and looking at me.

Bilbo slashes his sword around, "I-I will use this if I have too! We don't want any trouble do you understand?! Just show us the way to get out of here, and we'll be on our way!"

"ooh! We knows! We knows! We knows safe path for hobbitses—Shut up!" Gollum shouts.

"I didn't say anything." Bilbo states

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't know what your game is—" Riddle time, hooray!

"Games! We love games doesn't he precious! Does it-Does it like to play?" Gollum exclaims smiling.

"Maybe." I say.

"What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?" Gollum asks.

"A mountain." Bilbo and I say at the same time.

"Yes! Hahaha! Let's have another one—do it again—asks us!—No, No, No more riddle, let's finish them off, first the she." He runs towards us and Bilbo and I silently agree we should play.

"We do. We want to play. I can see.. you are very good at this." Bilbo tells him.

"So why don't we, have a game of riddles? Just you and us." I say as I crouch down with Bilbo to Gollum's height.

"Just us. Just us."

"Yes. And if we win, you show us the way out." Bilbo says.

"Yes, yes! And if they loses what then? Well- if they loses we eats it! If Baggins and the she loses we eats them whole." Gollum smiles and states plainly.

It's silent for more than 5 seconds until Bilbo looks at me and I shrug.

"Fair enough." Bilbo stands with me and sheaths his sword.

"Baggin's first then the she!"

Bilbo nods, "30 white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, and then they stand still."

Gollum thinks….weird.. I guess is the word to call it, "Teeth? TEEEEETH! HAHAHA, we only have nine.." Gollum says as he opens his mouth like an anaconda as Megan likes to say.

"Now it's the shes turn.." Gollum looks expectantly at me.

"At night they come without being called, by day they are lost without being stolen." I tell him one of my own. Bilbo nods 'good one.'

Gollum looks frustrated, he is now slamming his head on the rock.. Yikes. Worse than my dad.

"Ah-…Um… STARS! You two only count as one. My turn now…. Voiceless it cries,Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters." He says asks crawling around us.

"Just a minute." Bilbo walks away to the edge of the water. I just lean against a rock, I don't want to mess up all of this because this affects the future.

"It's wind! Of course it is." Bilbo answers.

"Clever hobbitses, very clever-" I silent Gollum by standing next to Bilbo with my sword taken out and point it at his face.

"Calm down. Bilbo your turn." I tell the hobbit.

"A box without hinges, key or lid, Yet golden treasure inside is hid."

He thinks for a while, golly he looks constipated. I somewhat pity him. Not because he maybe constipated, but I meant what he has become.

"Eggses!" Gollum answers.

I'm about to ask, but Gollum goes ahead and asks his riddle forgetting about me.

"It will make it go by faster at least. We already count as one." I tell to Bilbo who nods.

"This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down."

"I- I don't know this one. Do you Reagan?" He asks. I know it but I can't spit it out, it's on the tip of my tongue.

"Is they tasty? Is they scrumptious…" Then I feel Gollums hands on my shoulders and I scream. Bilbo pulls me to him.

"Stop, let me think." Bilbo looks down.

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck. Time's up.." Gollum exclaims. I nudge Bilbo just as he was getting a look of realization on his face.

"Time. The answer is time." Bilbo points out. Gollum cries.

"Actually it wasn't that hard." Bilbo smiles knowingly at me. I blush. And Gollum sees this and glares at me..What did I do?

"Last question. Asks us Bagginses, ASK US!"

"yes. Yes. What do I got in my pocket?" he asks feeling his pocket.

"Well-that's no fair! No fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum cries throwing his rock down at my feet. He was going to throw it at me! That evil little—

"No, no! You said ask me a question. And that is a question. My question, What do I got in my pocket?" Bilbo points his sword up at Gollum. He saw what Gollum was going to do to me too.

Gollum jumps down and runs towards us Bilbo reaches for  
my hand.

"Precious, he must gives us three!" Gollum snarls.

"Three guesses, very well, guess away." I tell him.

"Handses!" Bilbo takes his hand away from his pocket. I'm giggling.

"Wrong, guess again."

"Knife!- no shut up.."

"Wrong again. Last guess"

"String! Or nothing…"

"Two guesses at once wrong both times." Bilbo smiles.

Then Gollum falls flat down crying. Aww… But he tried to kill me.

"So, we won the game, you promised to show us the way out." Bilbo says still holding my hand. I like him holding my hand.

"Precious, did we say so? What has it's got in its pocketses?" Gollum spits.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost, lost—" Gollum crawls towards us and reaches for his loincloth looking scared.

"Where is it! Where is IT!"

"Bilbo, let's go now." I tell him as he pulls his sword back out.

**Megan's POV**

The goblin king is singing a horrible song. Lindsey and I are tied to a post and I got a scar on my cheek from the goblin king. How? Because I spat on him.

Bad move, but I had too! I couldn't control myself at that moment. The goblin king tied us up to a pole after that so he can 'enjoy' us later. Right now, the bone breaker is being brought out to crush the company.

A goblin picks up Thorin's sword and unsheathes it slightly until it screeches.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver!" The king jumps up on his throne in fright.

The goblins start slapping and whipping the dwarves.  
"No! KILI!" I shout seeing him being tackled.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" The goblin king commands.

Kili fights them off and crawls to me.

"It'll be alright—" he tries to say as he looks at my new scar on my cheek with hatred.

"Kili! Behind you!" I yell. Kili turns around fast in time to see a goblin about to stab him, Kili trips backwards then there was a bright white light.

"Gandalf!" Lindsey shouts.

"Take up arms. Fight! FIGHT!" Gandalf says.

The dwarves and the wizard start fighting. I can't believe I'm seeing Gandalf kick butt in person while tied to a pole!

Fili approaches us and slices the rope tying us up and we fall.

"Let's do this Megan!" Lindsey says standing up immediately picking up her crossbow and axe.

Kili helps me up handing me my two swords and then whirls around and slices a goblin with his long sword. He's so hot—Get back to reality Megan! CONCENTRATE!

"Ah!" I run to some goblins and start slicing.

"You're very psychotic Megan." Lindsey says jabbing a goblin next to her. I just grin.

"Follow me!" Gandalf says. And we waste no time running after the wizard.

**Reagan's POV**

Me and Bilbo are running away from Gollum after I had to drag him away.

"You don't have to drag me!" Bilbo exclaims.

"I had no choice, you wouldn't come! He wants to eat us Bilbo!" I tell him.

"Go in there Reagan, I'll follow behind you." Bilbo says pushing me into a little pass in the wall.

"I'm not gonna fit-"

""You're thin, you got this!" I slide through with no problem, now Bilbo is stuck.

I reach for his hand through the space on the other side.

"Just go ahead Reagan. Get out of here." Bilbo tells me as he grabs my hand and is about to let go.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I shout back and I pull on his hand and he let's go.

"You're not leaving me. I'll catch up." Bilbo gives me a look to trust him.

I nod and start making my way out with tears streaming down my face.

What if he doesn't? I could've changed everything!

I see the path to sunlight that the dwarves will soon run on, so I run outside down the hill by a tree. And I sob.

**Lauren's POV—In Rivendell- the night the dwarves were dropped in Goblin Town **

It's now almost 9:00 so I make my way to the gardens nervously. Why am I so nervous it's just Lindir?

I make it to the gardens and I see no one. It's dark, so the only light on is the moonlight. It's bright at least so I can see my surroundings better despite my elvish sight.

"Maybe I'm too early. Or I'm too late." I speak out loud.

"You are on time Lady Lauren." I hear a voice say and I whirl around to see Lindir smiling.

"I thought I told you that you can just call me Lauren?"

"You did. But it's sort of a habit for me." He walks up to me.

"I understand. Well, I got your note to meet you here; I'm wondering why we're out so late at night." I ask him curiously.

"To go on a walk. And I have a surprise for you." Lindir smiles extending his arm for me to hold onto.

I hold onto his arm, "What is it?" He laughs, "You'll see."

We both walk away from the gardens to the training field, and then we walk across the training field in comfortable silence.

"I finished my training." I say to break the silence.

"I've heard. I'm proud of you. You're very skilled." He says while looking straight ahead.

We finally make it to the edge of the training field and there are some steps down onto a ledge. He leads me down them and we stop on the ledge. I look out and there's a huge gorgeous waterfall with the moonlight shining on it and everything. I walk closer to the edge and I look down, I had no idea how high up we were. There are beautiful glowing flowers everywhere I turn.

The stars are bright, the moon is at its fullest, there's a glowing waterfall; this is a very romantic place.

"It's beautiful Lindir. Beyond beautiful." I tell him not tearing my eyes away from the waterfall.

"You're beyond beautiful." He says reaching for my hands. I'm blushing mad right now.

"Thank you. You did this for me?" I shyly say. He nods.

"There is more, but I have to tell you. It's been on my mind for a while." He says holding my hands gently in his.

I turn to face him completely and my knees start buckling. He looks handsome—hot. Gorgeous in the moonlight. I'm surprised he has no other elleth's swooning over him.

"Ever since the moment you arrived in Rivendell and you looked my way, I felt a connection towards you. I never had any other elleth make me feel this way. You're not from this world at all, but that don't matter to me. You're kind, sweet, caring, and all that is good and great in the world. I am in love with you Lauren." Lindir looks at me with adoration in his dark brown eyes.

I'm speechless, "You-you love me?"

"Yes!" he answered steeping close to me. He then speaks soft and gently once more.

"I care for you and your wellbeing. I can't live without you. You are the most exquisite woman I've ever laid eyes upon and got to know! I will love you till time has run out, which is never. I will love you forevermore. I would be deeply honored if you would accept to be with me."

"B-be with you?" she repeated, feeling so stupid and blushing like crazy.

He's professing his love to me under the night sky in the most romantic place I think there is anywhere.

My mind is reminding me, 'what if this messes up the story?' Now, that voice seems distant.

There's a new voice in my head, and the same voice in my heart since the beginning that I've been longing to listen to.

"Yes. Yes I want to be with you!" I tell him wrapping my arms around him into a tight hug and he returns it with just as much strength.

"I love you Lindir. I love you too, more than anything." I say as he releases his grip just enough to look down at me.

He then pulls me back to him with the same strength as before, but this time he's kissing me.

And I return it with just as much love.

**A/N: Hey! This was a long chapter to write! The story is winding down now, getting close to the end of the first movie. I have a very important question for you my readers: Should I start going by the book for Desolation of Smaug and There and Back Again? Which means I can continue to update for this. "OR" should I wait for Desolation of Smaug movie to come out this December? That means this story will be abandoned till December. I'm leaning towards the book but I can't make up my mind, Please review what you think! Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Swimchick1224, Meepalicious, and guest for reviewing! Thank you Lelya for following! Thank you sailor-starlight 101 for favoriting and following! I will go by the book. I'm just going to take the bits of Desolation of Smaug trailer and build it into that. For the rest I'll use the book and my imagination. I actually have it all planned out already and I will say this, it's going to be awesome! Thank you everyone for supporting this story, there are still a couple more chapters for Unexpected Journey, then Part 2 of my story will begin probably by the end of the week. :) **

**ENJOY and review! :) :)**

**Chapter 16:**

**Lindsey's POV**

We are in pursuit! Running for our lives from goblins, this is a nightmare come true!

"Lindsey this could be our death!" Megan shouts as we are pushing through the goblins with a log.

"I am so not dying this way!" I shout back as I slice a goblin. Fili is blocking most of the goblins from me.

"Omgosh! This is the Shrek bridge! You know the rickety bridge Shrek had to trick Donkey into crossing!" she yells stabbing some goblins as we cross it. She is such a multi-tasker.

We stop for a bit because there are a lot of them, so we start killing.

"Lindsey!" Fili shouts killing a goblin about to stab me from behind. I wink thanks and smile. He blushes; Or is it just sweat and being worn out? I don't know, but now we are running again.

Kili kills a goblin fighting Megan. Kili helps her up and then looks to goblins with bows and arrows and pulls her behind him avoiding arrows being fired at them.

He loosens the ladder and we all grab onto it and charge through the goblins, then dropping it connecting it to the other side to make a bridge.

We are now in front by Gandalf and Kili slices the dead end bridge's rope in the back and the bridge sways to the other side.

"Fili!" I shout grabbing his hand as the bridge finally lets out. He winks a thanks and I blush now.

Megan and I run up ahead to Gandalf and slice goblins with him. I want give the goblin king some words for hurting my friend. I know Reagan is alright because Megan said she saw her stay behind with Bilbo.

Gandalf breaks down a rock with his staff, now a boulder, and we roll it over the goblins.

"Indiana Jones scene the Hobbit version!" Megan shouts as we do.

Ugh! We slice more goblins now, do they ever just go away!?

"Say hello to my little friend!" Megan shouts at a goblin with a huge axe. She then slices the goblin with her two swords in the head and stomach.

"Scarface quote." I say to her. And we laugh at the irony of it.

We are running around some rocks and then we come to another bridge. Then the burger king decides to pop out. Megan and I grin; it's our time to shine.

"You thought you could escape me." The goblin king says while flinging his own staff at Gandalf making the wizard fall back and be caught by the dwarfs.

We step forward in front of the wizard.

"Oh! What are you going to do now little girls?" the goblin king taunts us.

"Have it OUR WAY!" I shout shooting him in the eye with my crossbow resulting an 'OW' from the burger king.

And Megan slices his fat stomach.

"That'll do it." His last words were. And with that Megan and I slice his throat at the same time. Epic.

The whole bridge then collapses.

Megan and I are holding on for dear life.

We hit the ground hard causing me to get a huge gash on my shoulder from the wood. And Fili is on top of me and our noses are touching; I squeak and push him off.

"I'm sorry Lindsey." He apologizes blushing madly.

"It's al-" then the goblin burger king falls on top of the dwarves that are buried in the wood.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin grunts.

"Your arm!" Fili comes to me again and looks at it.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouts noticing a whole horde of goblins are coming towards us.

"There's too any we can't fight them!" Dwalin exclaims out of breath.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on!" Gandalf shouts and we all follow him. I hope Reagan and Bilbo are ok.

**Reagan's POV**

It's getting close to the afternoon. I've been crying my eyes out walking around the forest. Megan and I have a twin bond, I can feel when she gets hurt. Right now my cheek is throbbing. Not that much, but enough to notice it. Please be ok.

**_"It will all be good in time Reagan." _** I hear Galadriel's voice inside my head. I thought I was hallucinating at first.

**_"How do you know?"_** I whisper back to her in my mind. All of a sudden I felt relieved and a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

**_"I don't. It is for you to decide who to be and what you want to do. You are destined to create goodness in Middle Earth. You will change so many people's lives in so many ways. In fact you already have.." _**

**_"I'll do goodness Lady Galadriel. Thank you." _**I respond. I can feel her smiling and she leaves my mind.

"Well that happened." I say out loud. ****

"Reagan!" I think I hear Bilbo's voice.

"Bilbo?" I walk back a little ways only to be hugged by Bilbo. I can feel the ring in his coat pocket as he does.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I thought that Gollum might've gotten to you!" he says out of breath like he ran down the mountain.

"Wait, have you seen the company?" I ask him curiously.

"No, not at all. I don't think they made it out yet." Bilbo exclaims. He then smiles and reaches for my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him as he drags me behind some thick bushes and a tree.

"I have to show you something. Promise me you won't tell." Bilbo whispers to me.

I nod, "of course."

He then reaches into his coat pocket and holds out the ring to me that Gollum had . The one ring….

"That's the ring Gollum had right?" I ask trying to mask myself of the information I have of what is to come.

"Yes. It's no ordinary ring though Reagan. Put it on." Bilbo asks me.

"What? I don't know Bilbo." I tell him. I can't do that! The ring isn't tempting me though. That's weird.

Bilbo then takes my hand gently and I couldn't resist. He then slides the ring that is ice cold onto my finger.

I can't believe it. I'm wearing the one ring.

"You're invisible Reagan!" Bilbo says excitedly. I smile, it is pretty cool, but it doesn't feel right.

I then hear rustling in the bushes and I immediately take off the ring and hand it back to Bilbo.

We both hear Gandalf counting the dwarves. The dwarves stop out of breath and fall to the ground. Bilbo and I are still behind the tree.

"Where's Bilbo? And Reagan? Where are our hobbits? Where are our hobbits!?" Gandalf asks the dwarves as they look around frantically.

Bilbo tells me to stay with him behind the tree for a while longer. I look through the shrubs and I see Lindsey with a gash on her shoulder that Oin is treating. Then I see my sister Megan with a big scar on her face, her cheek. Kili and Nori are trying to rub some lotion on it but she is shooing their hands away.

I feel a tear falling down my cheek and Bilbo notices. He pulls out the handkerchief, which is the piece of Lauren's cloak that she gave him in the beginning, and he wipes my tear away. I smile.

"Curse the Halflings! I thought they were with Dori or the girls!" A dwarf shouts. Megan and Lindsey immediately stand up.

**"**Don't blame us!" Megan and Lindsey say.

"Don't blame me!" Dori says.

"Well, when did you three last see them?" Gandalf asks.

"I saw them slip away when they first caught us." Megan steps forward saying.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf commands.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. Miss Reagan couldn't take it much more and left with him giving up on going home. Bilbo thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbits again." Thorin exclaims bluntly.

My eyes are dried from all the crying I did, now I'm mad… Bilbo looks hurt and a tad angry that Thorin would say that. I don't blame him.

"You take that back Thorin—" Megan steps forward but Kili pulls her back and she slaps his hand away from her.

"They are long gone." Thorin says.

I see all the dwarves faces that are filled with disappointment. Most shocked by what Thorin said.

"What if she is gone Megan?" I hear Lindsey whisper. "We might've changed everything."

"This can't be happening!" Megan breathes out and walks away with Lindsey.

I can't take no more, neither can Bilbo, we both walk out.

"No. We aren't." Bilbo says.

All the dwarves look surprised, relieved, and have smiles.

"Reagan!" Lindsey and Megan say running up to me giving me a big bear hug.

"I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf says smiling with relief.

Bilbo pats Balin's shoulder.

"we've given you both up!" Kili tells him.

"No we didn't! I knew they would come!" Megan says still clinging to me smiling.

"How on earth did you two get past the goblins?" Fili asks.

Bilbo struggles with his words and I see him play with the ring and so does Gandalf. My friends noticed it too.

"Well what does it matter? They are back!" Gandalf plays off smiling still.

"I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asks both Bilbo and I. More pointedly at Bilbo.

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair, and my garden. That's where I belong, that's home." Bilbo says.

"You sometimes, maybe all the time doubt me and my friends too. Including Lauren no matter how hard she proves she is worthy. Our home is gone. We will most likely never see it again. Never see our family and friends. None of us want to see your home gone. We want you to see yours again." I say as I look to my friends and they nod. Gandalf smiles at me and Bilbo encouragingly.

"You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But we will help you take it back if we can." Bilbo finishes looking at Thorin who looks a little teary.

All the dwarves look really moved by our words. Some have some tears falling down their face. Especially Fili and Kili.

We then hear howling.

"Out of the frying pan—" Thorin starts.

"And into the fire. Run." Gandalf finishes. None of us waste time running.

**A/N: Hey! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!** :) :)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I do not own any songs. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Meepalicious, guest for reviewing! Thank you PurpleDolphinPlush for favoriting.**

** guest- Yes, I have considered writing as a profession. It sounds awesome! :)**

**Meepalicious- lol! When I first saw the hobbit in theatres, those exact movies came to my mind. :)**

**Chapter 17: **

**Lauren's POV—In Rivendell**

The next couple of days are days I'm going to remember forever before I get back on the quest which will be soon. Ever since Lindir professed his love to me and told him I love him back, we've been inseparable. Yes, we are dating, or should I say 'courting'. We spend as much time as we could together which is taking walks, horseback riding, sitting in the Hall of Fire together with the other elf couples; he even sings to me. He's been dying for me to sing to him, but I tell him I have a voice that could make grass die.

Right now I'm sitting in Lord Elrond's office because he had to talk to me about important matters.

"Lady Lauren, I am proud to say you have improved greatly in your experience with weapons. It will be needed in your quest with the company to reclaim their homeland. It is also time for me to tell you that it's time for you to rejoin your company." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask hardly believing it.

"Yes. You must keep open eyes at all times. From then on forth, whatever happens to you or your friends, it will affect the company and everyone. I know things have already changed amongst your friends. "

I gulp silently really nervous. I know they are alright.

"It has also come to my attention that my advisor, Lindir, and you are courting."

"Yes Elrond. We are really in love." I tell him. Blushing and smiling shyly. He smiles. He told me at dinner one night I can call him just Elrond.

"I have never seen him so joyous, even while he's playing music which says something. But what of returning to your home?" He asks.

I pause and think for a moment, I already knew the answer to that.

"Elrond, it looks as if we may never return home, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up hope. Even if we do find an answer to get back home—" I pause. I don't know how to finish it.

Elrond walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm confused Elrond. I don't know." I tell him.

"It's alright Lauren. I am sure in time you will find your answer. It will all work out one day." He says back. I smile a little relieved.

"Lindir is a lucky ellon to have you. Your friends and the company are lucky to have you."

I smile reaching out to hug him. He is like a father figure to me. He returns it and we break apart after a few seconds.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning with an escort that will lead you just to the borders of my home. I am certain you know where to go from there." He says.

Yes, I know exactly where I'm going; I make my way out of his office to my room to go pack.

I'm coming everyone.

**Megan's POV**

We are being chased by wargs. Wow, that saying and thought never gets old. It is dark out now, I can't see, and there are creatures that want to kill and eat us.

A warg jumps in front of me, they are scary enough to make a little girl cry. But not this little girl!

"Die!" I shout and throw one of my swords into his throat, and the other comes up and stabs his skull.

We come to a deep cliff that looks deeper than the Grand Canyon.

I start climbing into the trees before Gandalf even says something.

"Wow you climb fast!" Reagan yells to me about to slip on a branch. I catch her hand and pull her up the rest of the way.

"Well the wargs are motivating me." I tell her.

Lindsey is out of breath as she joins us with Fili on the branch beneath her.

"Come on Bilbo!" Nori shouts. As the hobbit is trying to get his sword back out of a wargs head.

Bilbo finally climbs a tree.

Wargs are now jumping up and snapping at us as we are in the trees.

"And I said I hate Chihuahua's." Reagan exclaims terrified.

I see Gandalf trying to reach for a butterfly with his staff, but it flies away. It's not supposed to fly away!

"Gandalf." Lindsey gets the wizards attention by opening her hand and giving him a butterfly.

Gandalf grins at her and whispers some words to a butterfly and he lets it fly away.

"You saved us Lindsey." Gandalf tells her.

Reagan then nudges me and I look to see the Pale Orc. Yah, I have no words to describe him.

Thorin looks like he wants to murder someone as Azog speaks.

Reagan, Lindsey, and I know exactly what he's saying since we saw the movie a lot of times.

Azog then waves his club around and commands his wargs to kill the others as he gets Thorin for himself—

"Ah!" I slip out of the tree as a warg pushes our tree.

Luckily Lindsey catches me.

"Kili!" I shout grabbing him. He was holding onto the branch with just one hand.

Azog then commands, 'drink their blood'.

"This is not Twilight!" Reagan, Lindsey, and I shout.

"Jump the tree guys!" Reagan yells as our tree topples over into trees making a domino effect.

"This guy has me scared to death!" Reagan says.

"I hope he doesn't see right through me!" Lindsey adds.

"Now I really wish that I had my swords right now…" I finish the Disney Mulan song.

We jump finally onto the last tree that is about to fall off the cliff.

"Why would you say that? where are your—" Lindsey starts to say but she notices where my swords are.

"Are you kidding me Megan!?" Reagan shouts following Lindsey's line of vision. My swords were lodged into a warg's body. I forgot to get them.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Mr. G?" Lindsey asks Gandalf. 'Mr. G' I'm laughing my head off on the inside.

Gandalf sets a pine cone on fire and throws it down at the wargs. He lights some more and hands some to dwarves around us.

"Get some!" My friends and I shout throwing one hitting a warg in the eye.

Our tree starts to tip over off the edge. Oh my glob.

"AHH!" Reagan shouts as she falls out headfirst and Bilbo catches her.

"Just hold on Reagan!" he tells her holding onto her foot.

Ori and Dori fall too, but Gandalf catches them in time with his staff.

Thorin then stands with fire in his eyes as he walks towards Azog.

He charges at him with his sword raised and Oak branch in his hand, but Azog knocks him down.

"Come on. Please Galadriel, help us." I whisper. I look to see Kili and Fili's faces. They have the same look in their eyes like their Uncle. A warg then picks up Thorin by the teeth and jaws. We are all screaming for Thorin and in tears. Wait! This is so not right! Let's help him! I need my swords back too.

Lindsey grabs Reagan's foot as Bilbo starts to stand up.

As an orc was about to cut off Thorin's head, Bilbo jumps on the orc and kills him with us behind him.

Reagan, Lindsey, Bilbo, and I are standing in front of Thorin's unconscious body now. We all have our weapons raised; I got my swords back too.

Azog then commands something looking evilly at us. I think he said, 'kill them.'

"AHHH!" All the dwarves jump down from the tree and start killing the wargs.

I see Bilbo falls down in front of the Pale Orc and his warg. Reagan jumps in front of him.

I fall backwards by tripping over my own two feet as an orc runs towards me about to shoot me with an arrow, but Kili saves me.

"My hero. Now help me up!" He reaches for my hand only to find I'm being picked up. By an eagle. And then dropped again to fall on the back of another.

"Yes!" I yell and laugh. I see a dozen other eagles dive down and pick up the company and push wargs and orcs off the cliff. Why couldn't they pick up Azog and throw him off? I don't know.

My friends join me on my eagle and we hug crying.

We flew for what felt like hours, but it was relaxing. We were flying above the clouds and it was beautiful!

We finally land on a single solitary rock surrounded by mountains.

Right when I jump off of the eagle and it flies away, Kili brings me into a hug.

"You fight good." Kili says breaking the hug feeling awkward as am I.

"Thanks. You too." I say back. He looks at my scar for a bit until the eagle that has Thorin laid him down.

"Uncle." Kili says walking away.

"I hope he's ok." Lindsey says as Bilbo joins us.

Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's forehead, and then says some words, and Thorin wakes up.

"The halfling." Thorin whispers.

"He's alright. Quite safe. " the wizard responds. The dwarves help Thorin stand up.

"You. What were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden? You would not survive in the wild. And you have no place amongst us. I've never been son wrong in all my life." Thorin exclaims finishing it with hugging Bilbo.

We all cheer.

"You too girls. I will be honored to help you find an answer to get back home. Thank you." Thorin says coming to hug us all at once. A big bear hug, wow I never saw this coming.

"I am sorry I doubted you five." Thorin says.

"Actually there's four—" Lindsey starts

"I'm counting Lauren. I'm going to apologize to her later on." Thorin says to us in a tone that sounds like a promise. We smile.

**Lauren's POV**

I am leaving Rivendell now. Before I get on my horse Lindir runs up to me. Runs.

He pulls me into a tight hug like he doesn't want to let me go at all. But he knows I have to do this.

"Be safe Lauren. I'll be here waiting for you." He whispers with tears in his eyes.

"I will." I say back, he's making me want to cry. I take off my heart necklace I found out the Troll hoard and I place it in Lindir's hands.

"I love you." I say to him. And we kiss like it would be our last time seeing each other.

"I love you more." He replies lifting me onto my horse. We share a smile and then I ride off with the escort leading me to the border.

**At the border**

"I'm afraid this is it Lady Lauren. Do you believe you have it from here?" the escort asks me.

"Yes. Thank you." I smile.

"See you soon M'lady. Ride safely." The escort says turning his horse around to leave me

"You too." I say back. He then kicks his horse and rides back to Rivendell.

I know where I'll go. I start riding through the plains and forests.

I start singing to myself, _"I'm coming home. I'm coming home. _

_Tell the world I'm coming home. _

_Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. _

_And all my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. _

_I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming_."

**Lindsey's POV**

"Hey guys. Look." I tell my friends and the other dwarves around me.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks no one in particular.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The Last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf announces.

All the dwarves have smiles and prideful looks on their faces. They straighten their backs.

Fili looks proud the most just like his uncle.

"Our home." Thorins whispers with a smile.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." A dwarf says. We all look at the bird and the mountain.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf tells him.

"We'll take is as a sign. A good omen." Thorin says.

"You're right I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says back.

"See you soon Lauren." I whisper. My friends smile with me.

"We got this." Reagan says.

"Totally." Megan says.

~ THE END OF UNEXPECTED JOURNEY ~

**A/N: Part 2 Desolation of Smaug will be my next update. It will still be on this same story. I expect it to be up next Monday. Thank you all for viewing, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :) I can't wait to start on Desolation of Smaug :) It will be book version, with the parts from the trailer for the movie coming out this December, but mainly also my imagination. I will be doing There and Back Again in the future. Thanks again! :) **

**Song is "I'm Coming Home" by Skylar Grey. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Meepalicious, LegolasGreenleafLove, and guest for reviewing! Thank you guys! :) :)**

**This is the start of Desolation of Smaug. I'm going by the book and mainly my imagination. Since I'm reading the book as I go to make sure I don't miss anything, updates may not be daily. I'm really exicited! I'm also using parts of the trailer for it.**

**As I said in my summary how each of the girls, 4 in total, have their own task? I'll tell you this; only two girls have completed a task so far without kind of knowing: Lindsey and Lauren. Lauren- stayed behind in Rivendell to avoid being killed in the mountains or the Goblin Town. She would've changed the company greatly and her friends would have died with her. As for Lindsey- when Azog and his wargs chased Thorin and co. to the cliff in the end of Unexpected Journey, Gandalf tried reaching for the butterfly that he would whisper to and it would summon the eagles by Galadriel, he ended up failing at getting the butterfly. If it wasn't for Lindsey who caught another one noticing this, the whole company would have been killed then and there. **

**Keep an eye out for Reagan and Megan. Everyone really, this is going to be something unexpected. Remember, this is my interpretation of Desolation of Smaug movie.**

**Early update! This maybe a short chapter, but they will get longer after this. On we go! :) :) :)**

**Chapter 18:**

**Prologue—Bilbo Baggins in time of LOTR Fellowship of the Ring.**

Bilbo writing and his thoughts,

' And that my dear Frodo was just the beginning. By standing there on the rough platform of a thin mountain peak with the company of the dwarves, the wizard, and the four girls, I only thought to myself that I had made the right choice. If I had not chosen to continue on with them, I don't know where I would be, or what I would have become. We stood up there just watching the Lonely Mountain as the sun began to set. ' He ends his thoughts with a smile as he continues to write his book.

_ : End of Prologue :_

**The Hobbit**…. **~ ~ Desolation of Smaug ~ ~**

**Reagan's POV**

The view is amazing! Now my stomach is growling as the sun starts to set.

"You're hungry too." Bilbo points out smirking good-naturedly as he stands next to me.

"What I would give to have food right now." He thinks out loud.

"Same here buddy!" Megan shouts.

As if on cue, the eagles came flying back to us dropping food on top of the mountain where we are standing. Food being, 'the wild' stuff. The dwarves cheer.

"Thank you." Gandalf whispers to an eagle, and with that the birds fly off.

"Is that rabbit? And sheep?" Lindsey asks.

Bofur turns to her holding a dead rabbit "Yes, yes it is! Very tasty! Tastes like chicken." He exclaims with a smile.

"Let's get the fire going!" Gloin states rubbing his hands together. He loves fire. Sounds like someone else I know. I look to Megan who is watching with interest and amazement as Dwalin skins the sheep. Kili looks on in jealousy, but continues talking with his brother and other dwarves.

"Lauren would be crying if she saw him skinning a sheep! Even if it's dead!" Lindsey whispers to me and I smile.

"I can't wait to see her again. We'll be together." I say looking around.

We all lost our belongings in Goblin Town. Which was bedmats, pots, pans, Lindsey's mini photo of Fili that was in her wallet, Megan's toothbrush—I feel so filthy. I don't even know when was the last time I bathed.

We all had smiles on our faces and joked sitting around the fire enjoying the meat. Celebrating that we have made it this far.

"We start at first light." Thorin commands less gruff and mean. But you can tell he is returning to his old self. Just this time, not having anything against anyone. Gandalf grins to himself as Thorin goes to lay down. That wizard is planning something.

Going to bed…This will be interesting…

"I will sleep here. I don't want you falling off in your sleep." Bilbo says starting to lie down somewhat close to the edge of the mountain.

"Alright. If you say so. Don't you fall off!" I say back and he smiles with a nod and tells me goodnight.

I lay with a few feet in between us and my friends are close on the other side of me sound asleep on the hard rock.

I curl up next to my friends falling asleep more soundly than ever.

**A/N: Updates may or may not happen daily. Hope you like it! This is just the beginning! :) :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you LegolasGreenleafLove, Cerulean89, and guest for reviewing! I love everyone's reviews. I love Lindir too.**

**Thank you ashthetyto and Cerulean89 for favoriting! And thank you KittyNyan2012 for following!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Megan's POV**

I felt someone shaking me. I wanted to sleep..

"Wake up Megan. The eagles are back!" I hear someone telling me.

I groan in my sleep, "Go away. Let me sleep." The person who was shaking me stopped and I heard him walk away. Yes. Then someone kicks me hard.

"OUCH! What do you think you're doing!?" I open my eyes to see Lindsey staring down at me.

"Waking you up. You missed breakfast so you'll just have to eat some while flying on an eagle." She tells me.

"The eagles left though." I exclaim.

"They did. Now they are back. They are going to fly us down to the forests' edge or somewhere around there."

"Oh. Ok." I sigh trying to wake up.

"And Kili was the one that was trying to wake you up. He was getting close to your face, and then you pushed him away." She grins.

"No! Why do I have to be so stupid!" I sit up fully awake now slapping my forehead.

"I don't know. You just are." She tells me receiving a whack in the head by Gandalf's staff.

"You girls should be on an eagle now." Gandalf tells us.

"Ow, sorry Mr.G." Lindsey walks past him as he raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

"I think it suits you." I smile at the wizard and go to the eagle with my friends and my breakfast.

**Lindsey's POV**

We are soaring in the sky. The morning wind is waking up my senses. You can smell the pure fresh air; see the morning dew on the wide grass lands, trees that look like oaks and elms, and a river running through it all.

"This is beautiful." Megan says throwing what's left of her apple down from the sky.

"You're littering Megan." Reagan reminds her.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Push me off?" Megan says smiling then turns to a look of panic.

"Please don't push me!" Megan yells shielding her face as I grab her shoulder.

"We're not gonna push you. Not anymore anyways because we are preparing to land."

Megan sighs relieved.

Cropping out of the ground, right in the path of the stream which looped itself about it, is a great rock hill, like a last outpost of the distant mountains.

The eagles swooped down one by one and set down their passengers on the top of this rock.

"Thank you again. Farewell! May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks." Gandalf calls out to the eagles as they fly away.

My friends and I just shrug and yell, "Bye-bye!"

There is a flat space on the top of the hill of stone and a well-worn path with several steps leading down to the river. There is a little cave at the foot of the steps; here is where we gathered and discussed what will happen now.

"I can't wait to bathe. That water looks clean." Reagan exclaims looking at the river. We nod with her.

"I always meant to see you all safe over the mountains. And now by good management and good luck I have done it. We are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure." Gandalf says looking at the company and us.

He continues, "I may look in on it again before it is all over-" Is he leaving us?

"—but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to."

All the dwarves groan and protest no.

"We can't do this without you." Fili exclaims to the wizard.

"Yes we can. It is our quest after all." Thorin says not making any eye contact looking down in thought.

"I am not going to disappear this very instant!" Gandalf protests making all of our complaints stop.

He continues again, "I can give you a day or two more. We are still some miles north of the path we should be following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. There is somebody that I know of not far away. That Somebody made the steps on the great rock. A Carrock he calls it. We must go and find him; and if it all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you like the eagles 'Farwell."

The company starts complaining again, arguing, and talking. My friends and I know that we are off to Beorn the shape-shifter guy's home. We read the book to know what the future movies will be about.

Of course we are in the movie world that is real, but we don't know what happens in the other movies! All we have is book knowledge now. We're worried.

The dwarves started bribing the wizard with gold and silver, but Gandalf wasn't having any of it. I don't blame him. He will still be leaving us in the future. Everyone finally shuts up about it and we all head towards the river to bathe.

"No we cannot bathe with you." Reagan says.

"Why not?" Bofur asks receiving a slap in the head by Bombur and Balin.

"Alright lassies. You can go further into the woods covered by the trees to bathe. We promise we won't look." Balin exclaims. The other dwarves nod.

"Alright." Reagan says walking away and we follow her.

As we are walking away I over hear some talking.

"Shouldn't we go with them and keep watch?" Kili asks.

"There could be wanderers and wild animals there." Fili adds.

They both get slaps in the head by their uncle, Thorin. Wow, lots of slapping.

"They will be fine. Even if we did want someone from our company going to keep watch, it wouldn't be you two. You two would just want to gawk at them." Thorin sighs walking towards the river taking off his coat leaving Fili and Kili blushing and coughing awkwardly and protesting that they weren't going to do any of that.

We giggle as we are out of earshot and sight of them.

Reagan and I are already in the river and Megan still hasn't come in yet.

"What are you waiting for Megs?" Reagan asks her.

"I don't know. Feels weird. What if this is like that scene from Mulan?" She says nervously.

We laugh, "We aren't guys Meg. And the guys are way over there. It's safe! Now jump in and bathe while you can!" I tell her.

"Ok!" She says and jumps in.

"We didn't mean it literally jump in Megan." Reagan says getting water splashed in her face by Megan.

We washed our 'awesome armor' before we started bathing, so now they are drying in the sun.

We get out of the river and we dry off putting on our now dry clothes and arm ourselves. We brush our hair with our fingers as best as we could. We feel new again!

We walk back towards the company and we run into some people on the way making us fall backwards. Fili and Kili.

"We were about to come make sure you were all right." Kili says…A little disappointed..

"You guys just wanted to come to spy on us bathing!" I exclaim standing up poking Fili's chest. He smells good.

They blush. They don't know that we overheard them talking.

"No! We would never! You deserve respect and privacy. The company is all done and we are preparing to start walking again." Fili says.

"Whatever. Ok, let's get the show on the road." I say walking past Fili.

My friends laugh and follow me. Fili and Kili stand there a while longer then follow after us.

We cross the ford and then begin to march through the long green grass and down the lines of the wide-armed oaks in some conversation.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Megan says excitedly.

"Why are you so excited to meet him?" Kili asks her curiously.

We look at her to hear her reply.

"I….love meeting new people! Especially strangers! Which is what new people are…" she says. We laugh at her answer.

A/N: Hey! This is all I could fit into this chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Also there will be someone else at Beorn's house. Thanks! Stay tuned! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Cerulean89 and .7902 for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you nbowles and .7902 for following! :)**

**Enjoy and review! :) :) :) **

**Chapter 20:**

**Reagan's POV**

I'm starting to get sick of all of this walking. Now I know why movies make all that walking seem easy and quick, it is SO boring and tiring! We ran out of stuff to talk about, even Megan! She always has stuff to say. Kili asked her if she was feeling well because he noticed it.

All the dwarves and us started moving toward the wizard and Bilbo because they were having a very interesting conversation.

"The Somebody I spoke of is a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you." Gandalf starts saying to the hobbit. He speaks loud as if he wants all of us to hear this as well.

"I shall introduce you two by two. You must be very careful not to annoy him, or heavens know what will happen. He can be appalling when angered, though he is kind enough if humored."

Lindsey and I look to Megan.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying." She exclaims.

"You'll have to really control your hyper self-Megan. " I whisper to my sister.

She nods.

We weren't paying much attention to the other dwarves who were bombarding Gandalf with questions.

"If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong—" Lindsey and Megan are fascinated and state "oooh-lala.."

Fili and Kili notice this and look VERY jealous. Surely they thought Lindsey and Megan were paying attention to them throughout the quest. I'm laughing on the inside.

"He is also a skin-changer." Gandalf finishes his sentence.

"He is my Jacob Black.. I'm coming Jacob!" Megan shouts.

She didn't notice the change in Kili's face when she said ' _my_- Jacob Black.'

"Who is this, Jacob Black?" Kili walks up next to her.

"What! A furrier? A man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?!" Bilbo exclaims very shocked.

"_Your_- or _that_ Jacob Black is a poacher?" Kili gapes at Megan.

I laugh so hard now which makes Bofur laugh (soon other dwarves) because he hears my weird laugh and I have tears coming down from my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Breathe Reagan breathe!" Lindsey slaps my back.

"Not even close Kili. No he is not a poacher!" Megan tells Kili.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, no, NO!" said Gandalf.

He continues, "don't be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within' a hundred miles of his house. He changes his skin. Sometimes he is a huge black bear—"

Kili's thoughts, 'I can't wait to see this _Jacob Black_ myself. Beorn must be his surname…'

"—and sometimes he is a great strong black haired man with huge arms and a great beard." Gandalf finishes saying.

"Pfft. My wife will always have the best beard in all of Middle Earth." Gloin announces, "I have a nice beard myself, no mean to brag."

Ah-ha! That's where Gimli gets it from in LOTR! Well Gloin is his father so that makes sense. I can be a blonde sometimes.

Gloin is turning out to be our Gimli.

We are all in deep thought of Beorn as we now know he is under no enchantment but his own.

We walk up hill and downhill non-stop. We still had a long way to go. The song composed by Howard Shore 'Over Hill' from the Hobbit movie is now inside my head as I walk. It's at least keeping my mind off of my starving stomach.

It grew very hot so we stopped under trees to cool off and drink water from the river.

"I'm so hungry." I exclaim softly also knowing I must continue on.

"It'll be alright Reagan. I'm hungry too, we'll be eating soon." Bilbo joins me walking. That's what I also like about Bilbo; he keeps my hopes up and makes me feel better. I must be getting close to heat stroke because I'm now thinking he is very cute….attractive… Shut up! I'm going crazy inside my head.

I feel water get splashed on my face by Lindsey. I didn't even notice we stopped to take a break. It's now the afternoon.

A LOT of flowers begin to spring up. They are beautiful. Then we all see the bees. Everywhere buzzing and whirring just flying past us. I hate bees, and these are huge too!

"We are getting near." Gandalf says.

"Hooray!" My friends and I shout. It's about time!

Now we are coming to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks. Beautiful.

"It'd be best if we wait here. When I call or whistle, come after me. You will see the way I go—only in pairs I remind you and 5 minutes in between each pair. Bombur and Reagan can go in a pair last. Come on Bilbo!" Gandalf waves the nervous Bilbo over to follow him. Bilbo looks back at me fearfully but I mouth 'it will be ok.'

Fili and Kili went in before Megan and Lindsey in a pair. After all the dwarves Bombur and I start walking after 5 minutes. Bombur is very sweet and amazing! We talked on the road before then, but now it was an actual conversation without Thorin shouting commands.

We come to a grand wooden gate. There are barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. It was like a wilderness lodge. You then imagine lots of bees flying everywhere still. But it was very clean looking.

Taking my eyes off of my surroundings my eyes next land on the company with Gandalf, and someone I'm guessing is Beorn who is honestly nothing like the book has said.

Beorn is smoking HOT! Despite his super tallness; he has pitch black short wavy tousled hair with bushy black arches set above his emerald green eyes. He can really pull off beard stubble! I then notice… His shirt is off; he has an 8 pack…. I feel like fainting. Good thing he has pants on.

"Reagan? Are you well?" Bilbo comes up to me.

"Yah. Just overheated from all of the walking." I tell him.

Gandalf explains, "—it's a long tale."

"Then all of you had better come inside and tell us some of it if it won't take all day." Beorn says with a deep voice.

"Us? What do you mean?" Gandalf asks the tall man. Beorn didn't hear him as he kept walking towards his house with us following. I wonder who else is here.

"Maybe his wife?" Bilbo guesses whispering to me.

"I have no idea. Surely Gandalf would've known and told us." I tell Bilbo who nods.

In the house we found ourselves in a wide hall with a fire place in the middle. Very outdoorsman, kind of like a Bass Pro Shop, minus the dead animals everywhere. Beorn has no stuffed animals or heads hanging up.

Even though it was summer he had wood burning in it. He had lots of chairs, candles, pictures hanging up of trees and waters, and blankets. I felt at home.

My eyes scan the room before I sit down and I notice a figure with a hooded cloak on in the corner sitting with a.. dog that is sitting upright in the chair across from the person.

"Who's the jedi in the corner?" Lindsey asks also seeing the figure.

The figure looks up as if in a deep conversation with the weird dog and takes off its hood to reveal—

"Lauren!" Megan, Lindsey and I run to her and hug her.

We are all in tears hugging her. Luckily Beorn wasn't disturbed by our outburst.

"Where have you been?" I ask her smiling with tears coming down my face.

"In Rivendell duh… The main question is where have _you_ guys been?" Lauren smiles back

"Just about everywhere!" Lindsey answers.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asks her.

"I'm coming back on the quest silly! And what happened to your face?" Lauren takes notice of the scar on Megan's cheek.

"It's a long tale Lauren. I am about to tell Beorn as well. I'd rather not repeat this story twice so please join us. And it's good to see you again Lauren." Gandalf finishes with a smile.

My friends and I smile. The dwarves beam at Lauren looking like they want to talk to her, but they keep their mouths shut because Gandalf is about to explain to Beorn and Lauren.

We were finally together again.

**A/N: hey! Lauren is back! Long chapter too! The next one maybe long too, it should be up in a couple of days. Thanks guys! Please review! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Cerulean89, krikanalo, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Lauren's POV**

"So, what are you up to?" Beorn starts the conversation.

"The dwarves are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood. We were never meant to come across your lands at all. We should have been on the road that lies south of your country, when we were attacked by goblins—as I was about to tell you." Gandalf speaks.

"That's how I got my scar." Megan whispers to me. Beorn heard her as well. His stomach growled a bit. At least I think it was his stomach.

I rub Megan's back mouthing to her 'I'm sorry'

"Go on." Beorn says to no one in particular.

"There was a terrible storm. The stone giants were out hurling rocks at each other. And at the head of the pass we took refuge in a cave…" Gandalf continues on telling what happened.

Megan's face is scarred badly. It looks permanent. Lindsey's shoulder has a huge gash that is healing, but looks like it needs better treatment still. Reagan has bruises, but in all she is ok.

"Where was I.. Oh yes—I killed a goblin or two with a flash—"Gandalf is interrupted.

"Good!" growled Beorn. "There is some good being a wizard then. I wonder what Miss Lauren would've done if she were there." Beorn looks to Lauren.

"Which reminds me, Lauren, how did you get here?" Gandalf asks me.

"On a horse." I answered. Beorn and the dwarves laugh.

"I know that, you surely couldn't have walked." Gandalf chuckles.

"When Elrond told me it was time I was needed again, I foresaw you guys arriving here. So I rode straight here without a problem. Kind of." I say.

"She arrived at nightfall just before you when she was attacked by orcs. Luckily I was in my changed form and I could smell her blood. I almost ripped her head off, but soon realized she was no enemy or threat. I couldn't leave a maiden stranded and wounded especially on my lands. She told me her story and soon became a guest." Beorn adds. The dwarves looked nervous when he said he almost ripped my head off. It's true, he almost did.

"Oh my glob are you alright!" my friends gasp.

"Well. I'm here aren't I?" I tell them smiling as I hug Reagan.

"I can't believe he almost ripped your head off." Thorin says to me.

"He didn't mean to. I've forgiven him." I tell him.

Gandalf continues on with the tale. The whole company would've died if it wasn't for Lindsey catching another butterfly to summon the eagles.

It's a good thing I stayed in Rivendell. But then again, it wasn't. My friends get wounded and I hardly get any at all. Not that I want to get wounded, but I feel bad for them.

I have separation anxiety like my friends. I missed them. I can tell they missed me too. I miss my family…. I miss Lindir.

I can tell things have changed in between me and my friends. It doesn't feel right still. It's not a bad change, but…. I don't know how to describe it. We need to catch up after all of this is over with.

"A very good story so far! The best I've ever heard in a long time. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder." Beorn exclaims.

"I think you're kind." Megan says shyly. Beorn gives Megan a small smile showing a part of his straight white teeth.

Kili rolls his eyes at this. I wonder what that's about.

"I believe you missed something Gandalf. Who are these ladies?" Beorn asks the wizard.

"Yes I was going to tell you later on in private." Gandalf says lighting his pipe. Beorn nods in understanding.

Beorn then continues from what he was saying, "Let's have something to eat. I'm famished." He slips on a shirt as he claps his hands and in came some ponies and dogs. He spoke to them in an animal language.

They went out again and soon came back with torches in their mouths, and stuck them in low brackets on the columns within the house and the table area which we're sitting at.

**Lindsey's POV**

The dogs walk on their hind-legs! And carry stuff with their fore-feet. It's like Nanny McPhee magic or something.

Sheep bore trays, platters, and utensils on their backs. The table was very low. Low enough for tiny Bilbo and Reagan to sit at without complaining.

The dwarves were laughing and getting a kick out of all of this. They couldn't believe that these animals can do all of this.

The animals then brought in chairs for all of us. Gandalf, Beorn and Lauren getting big chairs and their legs took up the whole underneath of the table. Mostly Beorn though.

"I can touch his leg with my own feet." Megan sighs happily.

"That sounds wrong." I tell her and she covers her mouth. Luckily no one else heard her, besides Kili who did.

"Actually Megan, that's my leg." Lauren says to her and I laugh.

Lauren then squeaks as she was kicked slightly by Megan.

We all soon started eating after we all sat down. Including the animals. The whole company relaxed and ate slowly (still making a mess though) as Beorn was speaking in his deep rolling voice told tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains.

We listened attentively as Beorn told us about the darkness of Mirkwood.

We would soon have to travel there. That's the worst of perils that we have to pass before we get to the dragon. I'm freaking out. And Mirkwood means, elves… and I don't like elves.

Beorn is one of those guys that are tough on the outside and inside. But deep, deep inside, he is very sweet. Which is attractive to me.

When the dwarves started talking about how they dream and wish to see gold, silver, and other gems and minerals again, you can tell Beorn wasn't interested in all of that. He did not care for such things.

"I'm going to go get some air." I say. My friends smile and we four go outside. We didn't even notice the dwarves smiling after us as we left.

**No one's POV**

"I'm glad they're all together now." Bilbo says.

"I think it's time I tell you Beorn. Actually all of you about their story." Gandalf says as he takes one last sip of water before he begins another story.

Thorin sits up straight along with the other dwarves wanting to hear this.

"I have a feeling this is going to be something." Beorn exclaims seeing the dwarves all of a sudden get quiet and straighten their backs.

"Whatever you so do, this goes to everyone at this table right now; do not tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. Keep it secret, keep it safe." Gandalf says as he sees them all nod. Beorn just gives him a look that says he promises. Gandalf then starts telling them about the four girls from a different world. **(A/N: Bilbo was told by the girls in the beginning that they are from a different world. I think it was Chapter 4 when the girls told him. Ok, just wanted to remind you. )**

**-Meanwhile OUTSIDE with the girls as everyone else is inside. Still No one's POV—**

"I can't believe that goblin king permanently scarred you! All because you back talked him and shown no respect." Lauren shouts kicking a rock as they are walking around Beorn's home.

"Now that goblin king gets respect of the dead." Lindsey says.

"Wow Lauren. I never have seen you angry before." Reagan tells Lauren.

"I kicked a rock. And how could I not be angry!" Lauren says to Reagan.

"It will be alright Lauren. I'm still living. Don't worry. In speaking of worry, I get this tingly feeling that someone else is worried of you." Megan grins as Lauren starts blushing. "Care to tell us about Rivendell after we left?"

"Lindir and I became good friends. Close friends like we knew each other forever. I feel like I can tell him everything. I met Glorfindel and Elrond's twin sons who trained me with weapons better, remind me I'll have to give you some tips and advice." Lauren starts saying.

"There's an 'and' somewhere in there. Say it Lauren! Megan's getting tingly!" Megan squeals.

"Ew." Lindsey exclaims.

"A few days before I left to come here, Lindir admitted that he loves me—" the girls 'aww.'

"—and I told him I love him back and we kissed. True love guys, I'm serious." Lauren finishes with a smile.

"Like in the movies! Love at first sight!" Megan says jumping as Lauren nods.

"You sure Lauren? You really do love him? Because I heard elves love only once in their life. You're making this sound like it's meant to be, you'll be together forever." Reagan points out.

"Yes I do love him. We will be together forever after all of this is over." Lauren says.

Then the other girls get quiet.

"You don't want to go home? Real home?" Lindsey asks shocked.

"If it means not being with Lindir, then I'm staying in Middle Earth. My parents would want me to be happy. And I found my happiness here." Lauren replies.

"You're giving up your real life, your mortal life, for here! For an elf you believe that can love you forever!" Lindsey shouts at Lauren.

"I don't know about that love at first sight thing." Reagan sighs.

"It's real. All of this is REAL! I don't care if we do things that we shouldn't, we sort of already have done things we shouldn't! I'm going to finish this quest with my best friends for life, with my company, kill the dragon and take back Erebor. It's what we were summoned here for. Even if we do find answers to get home, I'm staying here." Lauren exclaims crying.

Reagan and Lindsey sigh and walk off back towards the house together angry at Lauren.

"They don't hate you Lauren. I think it's ok that you stay here." Megan whispers to Lauren hugging her. Her legs anyway.

"Thanks Meg." Lauren starts crying and gets down on her knees to hug Megan properly.

"What is happening Megan?" Lauren struggles to say crying.

Megan didn't have an answer for that. She just kept hugging her best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Cerulean89 for reviewing!**

**This chapter is just going to have some conversation and etc. It may not be that good, but I'm trying to build some of their relationships. I promise you next chapter will be getting back into action and all. **

**Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 22:**

**No one's POV- outside**

It is still daylight outside. Megan and Lauren went back inside while Lindsey and Reagan were walking around outside Beorn's house in very deep thinking.

"Why would Lauren want to stay here?" Lindsey says. "I know that we wished we could live here when we were younger, but it was just a dream and a wish. Now that I am here, I don't think I can stand living here."

"I don't know what possessed her to say and think that, but maybe it's just stress. She was after all traveling all the way here from Rivendell and attacked by orcs. She might've felt weird around us because we've been separated for so long." Reagan tells Lindsey. They were walking in comfortable silence.

"The trees are so pretty-" Lindsey is interrupted by Fili calling her name. "I better go and see what he wants."

"Go ahead; I'm going to rest by that tree over there. Later." Reagan says as they both walk in different directions.

Reagan goes to lie on the floor of a tree that has white blossoms falling down from it in a crisp summer breeze. She takes notice there are trees of all kinds here.

"Awesome." She sighs relaxing.

Then she hears a thump on a nearby tree root and feels someone on top of her. She can't sit up to see who it is that has fallen on top of here because of that person's weight.

"I am so sorry." She recognizes that voice as Bilbo's. "All of these flowers falling from the sky block my sight."

She giggles, "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm just getting some fresh air."

"I am too. I also came looking for you. Your friends had a problem I heard." He tells me as he joins lying next to me with flower blossoms falling on us.

"Oh. You heard that?"

"No. I overheard Megan, Lauren, and Thorin talking. He was apologizing to her and he noticed she looked out of sorts. I heard Megan tell him you four got into a little fight. Then I came to check on you." He pauses. "Are you alright?"

I smile, "Kind of—no. I'm confused. Lauren is in love with that elf Lindir from Rivendell and she said a while ago she no longer wants to go home. She wants to stay here in Middle Earth. Now I'm starting to lose hope that the rest of us won't make it back to our world. "

He turns his head to me, "Gandalf told the company and Beorn about you four. You did come a long way. I can't imagine how homesick you must feel. But do not lose hope Reagan, ever. I believe you will find answers to home. But what if you…you know." He has trouble saying. I know what he's trying to say. What if we don't find answers, what then?

"We'll be stuck here forever if we don't find answers. We're from a different world and time. There's no way we belong here. When this quest is over and finished, we'll be on our own." We could always go back to Rivendell with Lauren, that is if those two love each other for real.

I turn my head to Bilbo only to find his head not there. He's standing up stretching his arm out to me. I grab his hand as he pulls me up.

"You do belong here. Hobbit or not, different world or not. Do you want to go climb a tree?" he asks me.

What? He started to get inspirational now he asks me to climb a tree.

"I guess, yes." I answer with a nervous smile.

He leads me away from the flower trees and over to trees with just leaves on them.

We start climbing. Bilbo had to help me get onto a few branches. I started to see flashes of blue.

We poke our heads up out from the very top of the tree and look out. Lots of other trees then my vision is soon fogged with blue. Blue butterflies came out of our tree and are fluttering around us.

There must be thousands of them!

"Whoa!" I start laughing and Bilbo laughs with me.

"Amazing." Bilbo exclaims still looking at the butterflies.

"Beautiful." I say. While I was looking at one that landed on my hand I didn't notice Bilbo turned his head to me. Looking at me.

"very beautiful." He says to himself.

**No one's POV—meanwhile inside.**

Lindsey came in to join Lauren and Megan and the dwarves.

"I'm sorry for making you-" Lauren tries to apologize as watching Lindsey walk past her. Lindsey completely ignores her as she goes inside a room and closes the door.

"Did you mean it?" Megan asks her. "That you want to stay in Middle Earth when we find an answer to get back home?" They weren't aware of several dwarves listening to their conversation as they were puffing on their pipes relaxing.

Lauren nods, "They can't believe me. They hate me for that."

"They don't hate you. There's no reason to hate you. It's your choice. And someone special to you needs you here in the future."

"What about you Meg? Do you, or would you want to stay?" the elf asks her.

"Well. If we don't find an answer, I'll be fine living in this world. If we do… I can't answer that right now. I'll have to see later on."

"That's ok. Thank you Meg. You're great." Megan smiles.

"Well I try." The girl dwarf grins.

"It's great to have you back Lauren." Bofur smiles coming in from the kitchen.

The dwarves smile with Lauren and Megan. All the dwarves welcomed her back to the company and Thorin kept his promise and apologized to her.

They were all sitting in comfortable silence looking at the fire in the middle that they are surrounding as it was getting a little closer to dark.

"Where's your heart necklace LaLa?" Fili asks the elf who rolls her eyes at the nickname and then blushes pink.

"Oooh! I know! She gave it to her sweetheart in Rivendell." Megan grins nudging Lauren.

"How romantic." Ori states writing in his book.

"He better not be that elf that greeted us at the steps." Kili adds looking at the fire.

"It is." Lauren smiles.

All the dwarves had looks of hatred puffing on their pipes, and then they smile and burst out laughing letting out smoke.

"What happened?" Bilbo asks with Reagan walking in behind him.

"Elves." Dwalin grunts, still chuckling with part of a smile still.

Bilbo looks confused as he takes out his own pipe and goes to sit down by Nori and Dori.

Reagan sees Lauren and Megan. She goes to sit by them, but then decides to go into her room closing her door.

Gandalf is thinking to himself in a corner puffing on his pipe.

"I'm sure you and the others will be on good terms again." Gloin tells Lauren.

"We better be back to normal, or whatever we were before at least, before we get back on the road." Lauren says. Megan laughs.

"Just give them space for now." Megan tells her.

It was complete comfortable silence again. All the dwarves, wizard, Bilbo, Megan, and Lauren were sitting there, not thinking at all. Just relaxing and staring at the fire.

The great door creaked and slammed shut, Megan screams thinking Beorn's house was haunted.

"It's alright Megan. It was just Beorn." Gandalf says.

Thorin then starts singing seconds after Gandalf speaks:

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

Then all of the dwarves start singing and humming in harmony puffing on their pipes.

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair:_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

The song was pretty long.

"It is time for us to sleep, but not Beorn. We shall rest sound and safe. Do not go outside until sun has risen." Gandalf says standing up to stretch.

Everyone soon falls asleep. The only light is the moon coming in through the smoke hole in the roof.

There was growling heard outside and scuffling at the door. Bilbo heard this and only hoped Beorn wouldn't come in the house in his enchanted form and eat them all while they were asleep.

**In Rivendell that night.**

**No one's POV**

It is peaceful in Rivendell. All is good and quiet, besides hearing few elves talk to each other in elvish.

Lindir stands with his hands rested on one of the balconies of Rivendell. He has been keeping to himself since Lauren left the gates of Rivendell, and out of his sight. After serving to Lord Elrond all day, he goes either to his room, or to a balcony hoping and praying that she is alright. Someday soon they'll be together again his thoughts are. They would never have to be apart again. They are courting as of now; but when they meet again she would be his officially. Forever.

Unless she chooses to go back to her world. He can't bear to think that. Of course it's her home and her family, her real life is there. He wants what's best for her. He must see her again before it's time for her to go back to her world. He would fade knowing she was happy and got to see her face before she leaves him. Forever.

Lindir sighs holding onto Lauren's heart necklace around his neck.

_"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'". _ He whispers looking out at Rivendell before retiring to his chambers for the night.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again for the late update! This chapter was pretty short, but next chapter will be longer. I think they will be on their way to Mirkwood. What will happen on the way there? Will the four girls be on good terms? So much more ahead! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**P.S. Lindir says in elvish: 'My heart shall weep until it sees thee again' **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you Cerulean89 and krikanalo for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you blackprincess2466 and Veyrona for following! :)**

**Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 23:**

**Megan's POV**

We stayed for a couple of nights in Beorn's house, which was great. We haven't seen Beorn since last night.

None of us were ready to get back on the road then, but in two days, we were ready to go. Nothing much happened during our stay. Besides finally having Lauren back, we relaxed, talked, ate, and slept. Also more bonding—bonding as in friendship stuff. Reagan and Lindsey apologized to Lauren and Lauren apologized back finally. Lindsey is now alright with Lauren staying. Yet Reagan is still having trouble over it. We got to know other dwarves better and realized how super nice they are.

But Kili has been avoiding me lately. I don't like it, and it hurts my feelings because he sends me small glares when I smile and laugh. I smile and laugh all the time, so yah, he glares at me a lot.

I am now confronting Kili and his brother because I want to find out what the problem is.

"Hello Megan." Fili smiles turning away from his brother who looked anywhere but at me.

"Hey Fili. I just came to talk to your brother." Kili whirled his head to me with a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Sure. I'll be with Bifur over there." Fili pats his brother's shoulder as he gets up and leaves.

I sit next to Kili who is already giving me his attention. He lost his look of surprise, now he just has confusion.

"I've noticed lately you've been avoiding me." I start fiddling with my hands looking down nervous. I always freeze up when I confront people, especially guys.

"I haven't been avoiding you at all." He states matter of factly. I raise my eyes up to him.

"Yes you have. Just last night you moved away from me when I sat down. You also glare at me like I did something wrong. Was it something I said or did?"

"I'm sorry if I did, maybe we can let it go—"

"No! You did and you are right now avoiding me! This conversation doesn't count. What did I do?" I ask starting to get mad.

"Please don't get mad, I'll admit it; I did avoid you and sent you some nasty looks, and I apologize. Can we please talk about this later?" he tells me giving me a look in his eyes that I don't believe at all.

I get up, "Later as in never. Just stay away from me Kili." And I walk away from him. I don't talk later. By his tone he didn't want to talk to me at all. Fine by me.

"What happened brother?" Fili asks Kili who looks sorrowful.

"I messed it up Fili. But I'm going to fix it later." Kili gets up and goes to pack his things leaving Fili to his thoughts.

**Lindsey's POV**

I go to join my friends as we are about to leave. Beorn was communicating with us outside.

He soon found out that part of our story is true; but he had found more than that: he had caught a warg and a goblin wandering in the woods.

"You four are from an entire different world. I couldn't believe it when Gandalf first said, now that you give me your knowledge about your past and world, I do. Very different, none can come up with a story like that! None will be able to top that." He chuckles and we giggle a bit. "I can also tell by your eyes that you speak truth. This is better than all of the stories I've ever heard." He says looking at each of us.

"Thank you for believing us Master Beorn." Megan says as Beorn lets out a booming laugh.

"No one has called me that in a very long time. Beorn is fine, pretty short one." He leans down to kiss the top of Megan's head who blushes madly. Lauren, Reagan and I also blush madly because Beorn kisses the tops of our heads too for good luck. He smiles at us and then walks away. We follow him in a few minutes after we load up our ponies/horse. We are preparing to leave after we tell him goodbye.

"As it is, I can only say that I've hurried home as fast as I could to see that you were safe and to offer you any help that I can. I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this. Killed the Great Goblin, killed the Great Goblin!" He chuckles fiercely to himself.

"What did you do with the goblin and the warg?" Bilbo asks suddenly and curiously.

"Follow me!" Beorn says as we follow him around the house. I am immediately grossed out at what I see when I round the corner.

A goblin head is stuck outside the gate and warg skin is nailed to a tree. All the dwarfs' mouths drop and Ori throws up in the bushes…..with Lauren. I'm laughing my head off.

"The pointy eared elvish U.W.O. can't stand the sight before her?" I say making all the dwarves laugh not hearing the UWO part.

"What is U.W.O?" Reagan asks.

"It means Unidentified Walking Object." I tell her. Megan laughs hysterically as we follow the dwarves inside to finish up packing.

Beorn has given ponies for each of us and two horses for Gandalf and Lauren. He has also given us food that should last weeks. He also gifted each Kili and Lauren with a bow and arrow.

"This is no elven bow, but it is durable and will work just as well." Beorn says handing Lauren a bow and arrows.

"This is great. Thank you Beorn, it will do just fine. I will treasure this." Lauren says looking at her bow. It looks awesome! It is finely crafted of oak.

"Your way to Mirkwood is dark, dangerous, and difficult." Beorn says. "Anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there that you should not drink of nor bathe in. I have heard it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness."

The dwarves look nervous and uneasy. "And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you MUST NOT do, for any reason." Beorn puts emphasis on almost everything. I don't think we can survive that. I' m scared.

"That is all the advice I can give to you. You must depend on your luck and courage and the food that I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horses and ponies." He says as we get onto our ponies and horses.

"I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you if you ever come back this way again." He calls out to us as we start moving. We all thanked him of course.

"Thank you for everything Beorn!" My friends and I tell him. He nods his head in return.

As we make our way to the gate of the forest, we all think more of how dangerous this adventure is. Some dwarves whisper to themselves, 'why did I sign up for this?'

Kili rides up next to Megan,

"The truth is Megan. I am jealous. I had no idea you had a lover, and after seeing him—" Kili says really fast and stumbling on his words.

"Whoa! What lover?" she asks confusedly.

"Your lover, Jacob Black. Also known as Beorn." He says. Lauren and I laugh so hard and Megan's twin shakes her head.

"What are you-No! He is not my lover! I—I don't even have one! Jacob Black is an imagined character in a book!" she tells him.

Kili is silent for a while, "Oh." He then blushes feeling embarrassed.

"Is that why you've been glaring at me and avoiding me?" Megan presses.

Kili just nods his head staring at his pony's mane, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings with my actions."

Megan waves it off and smiles leaning over to him to kiss his cheek. Kili stiffens at the touch and blushes crimson. Megan does too and immediately rides ahead to join her twin.

"How romantic." The only elf, Lauren, whispers to Kili who turns even redder and his brother laughs. Luckily Thorin is far up in the front so he didn't hear any of this. But he will find out soon.

We were riding swiftly yet safely. Most conversation was silent, while others were just plain silent.

As we stop for the night after travelling good and far, it was difficult to think of pursuing goblins behind. We made a camp and set a guard, who was Bifur that has volunteered.

My friends and I slept uneasily along with the rest of the company with dreams in which there came the howl of hunting wolves and the cries of goblins.

"Please let us be safe." I whisper to myself.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

**Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 24:**

**Reagan's POV**

The next morning dawned bright and fair again. My friends and I ate only a little breakfast because we felt nervous and our stomachs were queasy.

We packed up and rode for two more days. One of those days it thundered and rained a little, which made Lauren freak out. Nothing else really happened while on the road. We are all quiet and nervous.

By the third evening we were all anxious to keep moving because Beorn said we should reach the forest gate early on the fourth day.

On the next day, we started before dawn. Lindsey actually punched Fili in the gut because he tried waking her up.

"The land is starting to slope up. It's so early too and I see coming darkness." Lauren says.

"Why are you starting to speak like an elf Lauren?" Megan asks.

"It's fun." Lauren smiles.

"Aha! There's the LaLa we know!" Megan exclaims smiling.

Lauren sighs, "Not you too. Why LaLa?"

The world around us seemed to grow quiet. It's kind of creepy.

By the afternoon we reached the eaves of Mirkwood. We rested next to huge trees and their trunks were ginormous and gnarled. The branches twisted, leaves were dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed along the ground.

"Well. Here we are!" Gandalf exclaims cheery. "Mirkwood. The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back the excellent ponies and horse you've borrowed."

We all grumble.

"Beorn has been going on along with us in bear form in the distance. He protects us. I saw him the other night." I whisper to my friends.

"You said ponies and horse. There are two horses Gandalf." Thorin points out.

"I do not say horses because I am not sending mine back." Gandalf explains.

"What about _your _promise then?"

"I will look after that. I am not sending my horse back, I am riding it!"

"That wizard is so going to leave us at the very edge of Mirkwood." Megan sighs.

Yeah. Nothing we can say would change Gandalf's mind.

"It is no use arguing. I have, as I told you, some pressing business away south; and I am already late through bothering with you people." Gandalf says.

"I thought wizards are never late or early, they arrive precisely when they mean too." Megan tells Gandalf who is then silenced by a look given by him.

"We may meet again before all is over and then again of course we may not. That depends on your luck, courage, and your sense. And I am sending Bilbo and the girls with you. I have told you before that they have more about them then you guess, and you will find out before long. Cheer up everyone! Think of the treasure in the end!" He looks to us four girls. "Think of finding the answers to getting home."

"Think positive Reagan." Bilbo says to me setting his hand on my shoulder. I nod.

**Lauren's POV**

When the next morning came Gandalf said the same thing. We filled our water skins and unpacked the ponies. As I was sitting down and bending over refilling my water skin in the river, I saw an image of Lindir where my reflection should be. He looks sad, but his eyes hold a lot of hope.

I sigh and look away and stand up. I look back to see my reflection and he is gone.

"My pack is so heavy!" Bilbo says.

"Do you need help?" Reagan asks him.

He looks up at her, "No. No it's fine. I wouldn't make a lady carry my stuff." She smiles and walks over to her twin.

"Do not worry!" Thorin shouts. "It will get lighter all too soon. Before long I expect we shall all wish our packs were heavier, when the food begins to run short."

"No, we need food!" Megan drops to her knees dramatically.

"Calm down Megan. We got food now. Let's just make the most of it." I calm her down.

Kili walks up in front of Megan as I'm standing next to her. Kili crouches down because Megan is on her knees.

"If you ever run out tell me. I will share with you." He tells her. Megan smiles and nods.

"Thank you Kili." She says.

We looked on sadly as our rides, ponies and horse, rode off back to Beorn's.

Now Gandalf too said farewell. So many goodbyes!

"Remember! Straight through the forest is your way. Don't stray off the track! If you do it is a thousand to one you will never find your way back or out of Mirkwood." Gandalf shouts back as he is slowly riding off.

Bilbo glances at the forest in front of him, "Do we really have to go through?"

"Yes you do! The only way to get to the other side. I am not letting you back out now Master Baggins." He calls back.

Gandalf goes on shouting back to us about the other way around, but it is out of our way and not safe. Hobgoblins, goblins, and orcs. Also the Long Marshes if we went that way. That sounds even more dangerous.

"Very comforting you are to be sure." Thorin growls. "Good-bye! If you won't continue with us, you had better get off without any more talk!" Thorin shouts to the wizard.

I can hear Gandalf chuckling. That wizard always has the last word. My friends giggle with me.

"Good bye! Do not stray off the path!" Gandalf says lastly and leaves out of our sight.

"Well. Now to begin the most dangerous part of the journey." Balin sighs.

We all had our packs and water skins and turned from the light that lay on the lands outside and plunged into the forest, Mirkwood.

**A/N: Sorry this is a horrible short chapter. The next chapter I promise will be better; there will be more talking and action etc. They will meet spiders, Legolas, and Thranduil next chapter! Please stay tuned! Please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Thank you for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Let's meet some Mirkwood elves!**

**Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 25:**

**Lindsey's POV**

"It will be alright Lindsey. Just stay close to me." Fili whispers to me as he walks in front of me. We are all walking in a single file line. The entrance to the path is like a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two big and tall trees that lean together. I have to say, it looks awesome, but it is very scary looking.

"This path is so narrow!" Reagan exclaims. The path winds in and out among the trunks.

The thing that I can tell is scaring us all the most is the quiet. You can literally hear every step we take, except for probably Lauren because she is an elf. Grr…. Hate elves.

The trees lean over us blocking almost all traces of light. Occasionally there is a sunbeam that pokes through the trees, but it is still, dark.

"Do you hear anything weird Lauren?" I ask the elf behind me. Thorin is in the lead and Lauren took the back.

"I have good hearing too. I hear—" Fili whispers to me without looking.

"Not you!" I hiss at him.

"I just hear grunts and scuffling's in the shrubs. I don't see any animals though besides the squirrels." She whispers to me.

"I don't like these cobwebs." I hear Reagan say.

The dark dense, really dense, cobwebs mostly stretch from tree to tree and everywhere else around us, except the path which is clear of everything except leaves.

"This is Mirkwood? Whoa. Talk about your fixer-upper." Megan whispers to herself.

Lauren tries not to laugh with the rest of us. The dwarves had a small smile when Megan said that too.

**_-10 minutes later-_**

"I hate this forest." Dwalin grumbles.

"I hate it just as much as the tunnels of those goblins." Nori adds.

"This is going to be a while." I sigh.

**_-Fast Forward-_**

No air is felt as we are walking. The dark trees block out all light and air. It is dark and stuffy.

Even the dwarves who are used to tunneling and Bilbo who lives in a hole feel like they are slowly suffocating.

"When are we stopping? It's starting to get dark, well, darker." I tell Fili.

"We are stopping for the night." Thorin commands.

**Megan's POV**

"Wow. Finally!" I exclaim. "Just why does it have to be so dark?" I whimper slightly.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Kili asks me. I don't answer and I see him grinning in the dark.

"No dwarf is afraid of the dark! That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard-" he pauses. I feel a tear falling down my face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He tells me.

"No. it's alright. You're forgetting that I'm from a different world and I used to be mortal." I sigh.

Even though it's dark I can see his face has guilt on it.

"I apologize. You can—" I nod my head with a small smile and walk away from him because I am very tired. I feel like I'm about to drop asleep where I am.

"—you can sleep beside, me." Kili finishes. He sees Megan going next to Lauren so he just lays out his bed mat and goes to sleep.

"You okay Lauren?" I ask her.

"I don't like the dark either." She says.

"At least it's not storming rain and thunder." I tell her. She nods.

"If it helps any, you can think of lying next to Lindir." I tell her. I can't see her face anymore, but I felt her slap on my head. Lindsey giggles.

"Goodnight." Lauren whispers.

The whole company, and us, slept all huddled together.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

**Lindsey's POV**

"Two weeks! Two stinking weeks we've been traveling in this darkness!" Reagan lets out as Bilbo jolts at her voice.

"Tell it to the world Reagan." I say snapping my fingers.

"We are all hungry, we hardly have any left, Megan is growing delirious which is bad-"Reagan lets out again as we look to Megan who is singing to herself.

"_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_ Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_ And besides in the mean, mean time_

_ I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart-My songs know what you did in the dark!_

_So light 'em up, up, up—"_

There are silent whispers of conversation as we walk, it's not all quiet. But we all can't mostly really help but not be quiet like the rest of the forest.

We come across a black river. There was a bridge, but it has fallen leaving only the broken posts near the bank.

Bilbo speaks, "There is a boat on the far side of the bank! Of course it just couldn't be on our side."

"Of course." Reagan agrees.

"How far away do you think it is?" Thorin asks. Fili and Kili look around.

Lauren speaks up, "Not that far. I shouldn't think above twelve yards or so which is as good as a mile."

Thorin nods.

"Wow Lauren, you know numbers too?" I ask her gasping. I love joking with my friends. Lauren gives me a small smile.

"We can't jump it. And we can't try to wade it or swim." Bofur exclaims. Bifur says something in dwarfish but we can't understand him.

Thorin nods his head at Bifur, "Just as I was thinking. Can any of you throw a rope?"

"What's the good of that? The boat is sure to be tied up, even if we could hook it, which I doubt." Dori says.

"I don't think it's tied." Bilbo says squinting trying to see across the lake.

"It almost looks like it was drawn up on a bank." Lauren says as Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Fili has the best sight out of us besides Lauren and Bilbo." Thorin exclaims motioning for his nephew to look with Lauren.

The dwarves pulled out a lot of rope.

"We can maybe use Lauren's hair too." I say. Fili grins at me.

At the end of the longest rope they tied a large iron hook they had used for catching their packs to the straps about their shoulders.

Fili took this in his hand, balanced it, and then flung it across the stream.

Megan chants, "Miss, miss, miss."

Thorin looks to her confused.

Splash, it falls in the water.

"Not far enough, a couple more feet and you would've dropped it onto the boat." Bilbo says.

Fili picks up the wet hook in disgust.

"It's just wet Fili." I tell him. He throws it again this time making it.

"Steady! You have thrown it right into the wood on the other side now. Draw it back gently." Lauren tells Fili.

Fili hauled the rope back slowly.

"He is so strong." I sigh quietly to myself. Thankfully no one heard me.

"Carefully! It is lying on the boat. Let's hope the hook will catch." Lauren exclaims.

It did. The rope went taut, and Fili pulled in vain. Kili, Oin, and Gloin cam to help him resulting them falling on their backs.

"Eh, he's not that strong." Megan says next me grinning. I push her down making her fall over.

Bilbo caught the rope, "Help!" he shouts.

Balin and Reagan were there just in time before the boat floated off down the current.

Balin smiles looking at the snapped painter that was dangling from it, "It was tied after all. That was a good pull my lads. And a good job that our rope was the stronger."

"Who'll cross first?" Bilbo asks.

"Ladies first?" Kili says.

"No." My friends and I say.

"I shall with Bilbo, Fili, and Balin. The boat looks it can only hold four at a time. After that Reagan, Megan, Lindsey, and Lauren; next Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori; then Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur; then last Dwalin and Bombur." Thorin commands.

Lauren asks, "There aren't any oars. How are you going to push the boat back to the far bank?"

"Give me another length of rope and a hook." Fili says when they got the boat ready.

He casted it into the darkness ahead as high as he could throw it. Since it did not fall down, it is stuck in the branches.

"Get in now." Says Fili. "one of you haul on the rope that is stuck in a tree on the other side. One of the others must keep hold of the hook we used at first, and when we are safe on the other side he can hook it on, and you can draw the boat back."

In this way we were all soon on the far bank safe across the enchanted stream.

"The enchanted stream. It sounds like the movie Elf with Will Ferrell; 'I passed through the seven levels of the Candy Cane forest, through the sea of swirly twirly gum drops' and then I sailed across the enchanted stream!" Megan says and we burst out laughing.

Dwalin scrambles out of the boat with the coiled rope on his arm. Bombur is about to get out but something bad happened.

"Hooves!" Lauren shouts.

"What?" I ask her.

Out of the gloom came a flying deer. It charged into us and bowled us over then gathered itself for a leap. It jumped so high, it cleared the water. But it did not reach the other side safely.

Thorin was the only one who kept his feet and wits. Thorin notched and arrow to his bow.

"No." Lauren whispers knowing what he's going to do.

Thorin shoots the arrow into the jumping deer. As it reached the further bank it stumbled. The shadows swallowed it up but we heard the sound of hooves quickly falter, and then go still.

Lauren has tears in her eyes, "No. Poor deer."

She is always this sensitive. Reagan helps Lauren up.

"Bombur! Bombur has fallen in!" Bilbo shouts. We all panic.

"He's drowning!" Lauren says running to the boat to try to get Bombur. Thorin pulls Lauren back.

"We don't want you falling in too!" Thorin says.

Quickly they flung a rope with a hook towards him. His hand caught it and they pulled him to shore.

He was drenched, but he was fast asleep with one hand holding onto the rope so tight, they couldn't get it out of his grasp.

We just stood there not knowing what to do next.

"You guys hear that?" Lauren breaks the silence.

Everyone listened and became aware of horns in the wood and the sound as of dogs baying far off. A great hunt is going by to the north of the path Fili told me.

Bombur slept on with a smile on his face.

Later on some white deer, a hind, and fawns as snowy white as the hart had been dark.

Before Thorin could cry out, three dwarves got their bow and arrows ready.

"No—" I cover Lauren's mouth with my hands.

"Stop! Stop!" shouts Thorin as the deer disappear. The excited dwarves wasted their last arrows.

I let go of Lauren who scrambled to her feet to check her quiver of arrows.

"You wasted mine too!" Lauren shouts.

"The bows are now useless." Megan exclaims.

**_-Fast Forward still Lindsey's POV-_**

Leaves are rustling down from trees. It's autumn.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin says.

"I can see the forest goes on forever and ever in all directions!" Lauren says.

"We haven't bathed in months! So unhealthy." Reagan says.

Bombur wakes up suddenly when we stop. He scratches his head and looks disoriented.

"Yeah! No more carrying!" Megan cheers with Bofur.

"What's that over there?" Balin points.

We all see some lights in the distance. We get up and start walking fast and go behind some trees.

We peer from behind it and see… elves partying.

The smell of roast meats came to all of our senses and fire. We all get up and make our way over, but as soon as we step into the clearing, the lights went out, as if by magic.

"Feels like college all over again." Megan grumbles quietly. Somebody kicked the fire out.

We are now lost in completely lightless dark again. We soon start walking which involved walking into trees, falling over logs, shouting and calling waking probably everything in the forest.

"Oh no. Which direction were we going in?" Bilbo asks panicking.

"We strayed off the path!" Reagan shouts quietly.

"Look! More lights! Dozens of them!" Dwalin says and we all crept over slowly.

We see elves passing bowls from hand to hand across fire. They were talking and singing beautifully.

The second time, Bilbo tried stepping in, al lights went out.

The third time after traveling a little further, Thorin stepped in and all turned quiet. Dead silence and all lights went out.

"Stupid elves, where do they disappear too?!" I shout.

Everybody is calling each other's name. It is pitch dark.

Then I feel someone picking me up and it felt weird. I yell, "HELP!"

And everyone else was shouting help too.

**Reagan's POV**

Spiders took us. They wrapped each of us up in webs. Right now, I'm wrapped up and I can't see anything but webs. It is slimy, sticky, cold, wet, and I can hardly breathe.

I try to kick it and I scream.

I hear muffled voices. The spiders. They can talk.

I feel one spider leg prodding me with its leg I assume.

I then hear commotion. I hear rocks being thrown, lots of thumping on the ground; that tells me I'm dangling from a tree; and I hear..singing?

I put my ear to the side of the web I'm inside of and listen to someone climbing the tree and wriggling along the branch.

I see a sword slice through and I shriek.

"Ah! Reagan! It's alright, its safe!" Bilbo says releasing me. I emerge from the web and fall onto the ground. Other dwarves were out too jumping around because of all of the webs on them.

"You think this is funny!" I yell up to Bilbo who is laughing at us.

When we all got alright again, lots of spiders are goggling at us.

"This is WAR!" Megan yells. Some dwarves had knives, some with sticks, and rocks. My friends and I had rocks. Bilbo has his newly named sword, Sting.

We all killed and injured spiders. They are so huge!

The spiders then began to weave us all again in their webs from tree to tree. Bilbo looks at me sadly.

"I am going to disappear." Bilbo starts saying. Is he telling us all about the ring?

"I shall draw the spiders off, if I can; and you must keep together and make in the opposite direction."

Balin, who grasped Bilbo's plan better than the rest, huddled us all and we all through stones at the spiders like rain.

"Go on! Go on! I'll do the stinging!" Bilbo says. He started fighting the spiders that soon became tired and they crawled off disappearing into the dark. Bilbo is still invisible.

We all turn our heads looking for him only to hear something coming our way. The dwarves who have sticks and rocks raise them.

A person slides in coming to a stand with his arrow notched on his bow aiming at Thorin's head.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf." An elf I recognize is Legolas.

I'm speechless. I know my friends are swooning on the inside.

Legolas' face remains unchanged. Without a doubt in my mind, I think he meant it.

All of us, including Thorin, remain silent.

Legolas still has his arrow notched and he starts to walk around us.

The dwarves move close together still with their weapons out and rose. I can tell they don't like him.

"What is a company of dwarves, a Halfling, and an elleth doing in these parts?" He asks us in the same tone. His eyes lose their intense look replaced with curiosity when he walks past Lauren. Now coming back in front of Thorin with his bow still raised, he has an intense look in his eyes, but it lessened.

"We are just passing through." Thorin answers gruffly.

Legolas looks at him, "You are Thorin. The King Under the Mountain."

Thorin doesn't react.

"Yes. He is Thorin Oakenshield." An elleth walks up behind Legolas. She has bright fiery red hair and she has a dagger in each hand.

"The King knows of their existence in our wood. We must bring them forth to the Elvenking." She says with a serious look in her green eyes.

All of the dwarves frown and look angry. Thorin looks peeved.

"We never meant to come this way." Balin says.

"Well you are here now. And the Elvenking wants to speak with you. You are coming with us whether you like it or not." Legolas says powerfully. He is very different now. Well this is like 60 years before the fellowship, so that makes sense I guess.

Before the dwarves could argue Thorin speaks, "So be it."

"Start walking." Legolas hisses. Thorin starts walking into the direction Legolas motioned to.

We all walk in a single file line with Tauriel walking on the left side of us with Legolas a few feet behind her.

Legolas eventually put away his bow and arrow.

And Bilbo is still nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't fit Thranduil into this chapter. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon! Hope you like it, please review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Chapter 26:**

**Megan's POV**

As we are walking in a straight line towards the King's doors, more elves leaped from the trees and I saw they gathered all of our lost weapons and Thorin's sword. Thorin gives the elf holding his sword a resentful look.

Bilbo disappeared like he said he would do, but he hasn't taken off his ring yet to make him visible. I hope the spiders didn't take him.

The elves approached us and bound our hands. I notice the red haired elf and Legolas is staring at me and my friends curiously.

I look a few dwarves ahead to see Kili looking at the red haired elleth. Something in my stomach started stirring and I didn't like it. I'm probably just starving like the rest of the company. I shrug it off.

"I've never seen a female dwarf before." The red haired elleth tells no one in particular but looks at Lindsey and me. "I have always heard they have beards like the males." The dwarves in front of us give us a look out of the corner of their eyes saying 'do not speak to them.' Lindsey and I listen to them and ignore the elves.

But I know my friends and my eyes glance to Legolas as we walk. He looked to be lost in thought but still has serious business eyes.

Mirkwood is strange and unique. While Rivendell was bright and cheerful, Mirkwood is dark and gloomy but has this weird beautiful touch.

We cross a small bridge that is over rapid flowing water below and we enter the cave. It is nothing like the goblin town. This great cave opened up to smaller ones on every side, wound far underground and had many passages and wide walls. I started thinking if Thorin's place is like this. Thorin must be Thranduil's idol. I laugh inside my head, 'no way.'

The elves lead us down a rocky pathway. The whole inside of the cave is majestic and beautifully carved.

Straight ahead there is a thrown, a unique one, with Thranduil sitting pretty comfortable on his thrown. Huge, I mean HUGE elk or moose antlers are on top of the thrown and his crown is spiky.

He likes spiky stuff. I do too.

He doesn't sit with a straight back, his back is leaning to the corner of the thrown and his legs crossed. He reminds me of Emperor Kuzco on Emperor's New Groove for some weird reason.

Legolas walks to the front of the company bowing his head to his father and his father nods back. Legolas and his father look so much alike, the light blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and everything! We are no longer in a straight line; we are all huddled together looking up to the King. Two of his guards, on his left and right, stiffen up. The King doesn't have hatred on his face at all. He has a stressed out looking face, "Well, if it isn't Thorin, the king without a throne," King Thranduil bragged. "May I ask what are you doing in my kingdom?"

Silence as the dwarves stared at him defiantly.

Thranduil doesn't move or his face never changes, "It has come to my ears that you wish to reclaim Erebor." Thranduil savors the look of surprise on Thorin's face.

Thranduil sits up much straighter, still with his legs crossed and he looks at us all, "I'll tell you all that it is hopeless. If you manage to wake the dragon, it will destroy everything. _Everything _within its sight. All for the sake of some treasure." His voice echoes a bit in here, they have good acoustics.

Thorin's eyes look super angry, "We are aware of this, that's why we have a burglar. We are willing to take the chance, instead of watching and waiting like you did when it burned down Erebor and Dale," Thorin reference to the past is filled with venom.

Thranduil looks at all of us then to his son and the other elves next to us,

"Unbind them. They need no ropes in here. There is no escape from my doors for those who are once brought inside."

The elves quickly cut the rope from our hands letting it all fall to the ground. I look to my friends who look nervous and scared like me, but none of us show it.

The King still sits up straight on his thrown, "I am not a coward for not risking the lives of my people for your sake," he glowered down on him, stepping down threatening. It made the company reach for their weapons that aren't on them, but being held by the elves.

"You still have not yet answered my first question." He looks down on Thorin. The rest of the dwarves are surly and angry and did not even pretend to be polite, besides Balin and my friends and I somewhat.

"What have we done, O king?" Balin asks.

"It is a crime to wander in my realm without leave. Did you not three times pursue and trouble my people in the forest and rouse the spiders with your riot and clamor?" Thranduil speaks to us as Thorin remains silent like the rest of us.

The King continues, "After the entire disturbance you have made, I have a right to know what brings you here."

It makes sense, why can't we just tell him? I look to Reagan who looks like she wants to speak before Thranduil could probably do something with us all. But instead she keeps her mouth shut. I look to my side and see something glowing, like some sort of book on the floor. That's kind of weird.

The King diverts his eyes to my friends and me as he speaks to Thorin, "You have four women with you. What is the meaning of that? And one of them is one of my kin."

Thranduil looks at Lauren contemplating something in his eyes. Reagan, Lindsey, and I step closer to Lauren.

**Lauren's POV**

My friends step closer to me. I am looking Thranduil in his icy blue eyes trying to hide everything in my eyes. I notice the king shares a look with his son.

He looks back to Thorin and says starting with a whisper, "Where does your journey end? You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule."

It is still dead silence.

"Will you not speak?" The King asks him. The answer is silence from Thorin.

"It looks like I'm finished here. Take them to the dungeons; they will not endanger us all!" Thranduil commands angry.

The dwarves start yelling and grumbling curses and Thranduil's eyes hold amusement.

"All you have to do is speak your intentions of being in my kingdom. That goes to all of you. You wouldn't have to be imprisoned."

The dwarves do not want to give in. They don't want to say that they lost their way; that they couldn't see in the dark, they didn't want to show weakness.

Legolas stepped towards us with Tauriel, I heard Legolas talking to her so I heard her name, ready to escort us to the dungeons.

He faltered a bit when he came up to me and my friends, but instead of pushing me along, he has both of his hands on my shoulders holding me in place. I'm confused.

He gives the short three girls and me a sorrowful glance before his face went blank.

I watch all of my friends be accompanied to the dungeons with Tauriel since she was the captain of guards. I saw Megan kick a guard causing him to let go of her slightly and she bends down to pick up a small book. The guard then keeps leading her on and the rest of them till I can't hear them cursing no more. I feel one small tear trail down my cheek looking in that direction hoping they would come out.

It is silence again and Thranduil is looking at me. Legolas removes his hands from my shoulders and he moves to the side facing me, blocking my way to try to run to the company.

"Your friends will be fine. I do not wish to harm any of you. What is your purpose with them?" Thranduil asks softly.

I asked at the same time as he asked me, "Why wasn't I taken to the dungeons?"

The king answers, "I do not imprison my own." He gives me a look that he wants an answer.

"To help them." I decide to say.

"To help them on their quest to reclaim their homeland and slay a dragon." He summons up.

I do not nod or shake my head, I remain still.

"Why would you want to help them? All you're doing is getting closer to death."

I'm kind of getting mad when he said that last thing but I softly say, "I'm helping them because it's the right thing."

The King looks like he wants to laugh, "What can be so right about that?" Tauriel walks back in.

I say, "A dragon took their home from them. These are dark times and the dragon just sitting in gold isn't helping much. It needs to be killed and the dwarves need their only home back. And their home is on Middle Earth, where we all dwell. It has to do with us all."

Thranduil remains silent as he looks down on me. I feel short.

Before I could react, Legolas grabs my arm and leads me away from Thranduil. I rethink my words and I hope I didn't insult him.

I am not heading towards the dungeons. I gulp.

**Lindsey's POV**

After the red haired elleth looked at us all one last time making sure we were locked in good and tight, she made her way out.

"They made Lauren stay because she is an elf. That King better not force or get any answers out of her."

I grumble and slam my fist on the wall.

We are all in separate cells. The elves gave us food, but a little portion, and drink to each of us. There is a table in the center of the room and wine barrels filled with wine are stacked to the left and empty ones to the right.

I'm sitting down now and I turn to my right and see Megan in the next cell looking at the very small book she picked up.

"Why do you have a book?" I ask her.

"It was glowing Lindsey. And no one saw it on the floor! I'm thinking it's an answer to get home!" She says.

Reagan jumps hearing this on the other side of me, "What makes you say that?"

"I can't read this. It's in a different language." Megan answers.

Then we hear steps coming down into the dungeon. It is two elf men. A young one with a serious appearance, and what looks like a chief who seems old and he is smiling happily.

The chief guard sits at the table and props his feet up relaxing. And the young one stares at him.

"They are not going anywhere. Just sit and have some drink." The chief speaks in elvish as he pours some wine for himself as tells the young guard.

I hear Thorin sigh miserably.

I look straight ahead to the cell across from me and I see Fili. "You alright Lindsey?" he asks with concern.

"No." I answer. "None of us are."

"We will be alright later on. Don't worry." He tells me with some emotion in his voice that I didn't know what it was but it made me smile.

Megan hides the book in her shirt from the young elf guard that is walking and looking in every cell. The elves took all of our belongings. We all eat when the elves aren't looking, even though they may be.

This is horrible. I don't like jail.

Then I hear really silent footfalls walking past our cells and no one is there. Is this place haunted?

**A/N: I love writing this and my LOTR Elrond/OC story. Do you all still like this story? Please review, I really want to hear from you. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: Enjoy and please review! :) **

**Chapter 27:**

**Lauren's POV**

We came to Mirkwood when it was dark, now the sun is shining. They actually have sunlight here, that's good. Legolas leads me through some hallways until we are out of the sight of Thranduil. He loosens his grip on me as we continue walking and he looks straight ahead and says something in elvish.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak elvish." I tell him quietly and he gets a look of confusion on his face.

"No one has ever spoken to my father like that." He repeats this time in English.

I look up at him, "I'm sorry that my words may have offended him in anyway, but it's true—My Lord."

_ I should probably use manners._

He looks at me, "You have not offended him. Not me anyways. I agree with you entirely Miss-"

"Lauren." I tell him and he nods his head. "You agree with me?"

He sighs a little, "If you and your company successfully completed your quest, it would never change how my people, my father, and I feel towards dwarves. Then, these are dark times and unity between the races will be the only way to overcome, if only momentarily. But we should not be united in this way."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks at me like I should know the answer, "This is not _your_ fight. This is not our fight. This is the dwarf's problem. Their gold attracted the dragon to here. It destroyed much of our forest."

I look away from him mad not wanting to finish this conversation. I don't feel like arguing with him or any elf. Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Lindsey. Bugger.

We are walking further and it looks like he is leading me to outside.

I ask nervously, "Where are you taking me, are you going to kill me?"

With a shocked face he replies until he is interrupted, "No. Never would my father kill—"

"Legolas." Tauriel's voice says from behind us.

He nods to her, what he was saying was forgotten and we make a turn down another hallway and stop at a door.

He takes out a key and starts to unlock it, "This isn't a dungeon. You will be in here until you or one of your friends decides to speak." He unlocks it and puts the key in his pocket.

"Will you speak?" he asks.

I can't believe I'm being mean to Legolas, I'm not trying too! I'm faithful to the company and I wouldn't speak unless they said too. Legolas is a good person. He should understand that I won't be forced to and I will never tell.

Sure enough he nods in understanding, grabs my arm gently and leads me into the room. It's somewhat cold and uncomfortable, but it has a bed, a bath, and fresh clothes.

He lets go of my arm and walks out the room and closes the door locking it. I can hear his footsteps fading away.

I'm not going to bathe in the bath nor am I going to sit on the bed. I'm keeping my unclean shiny purple awesome armor clothes on me and I'm planning on getting out of here.

There is no window and the walls are thick. I hear something by the door. A guard?

I go to the door and put my ear to it. A key slips under the door.

A voice hisses, "Lauren, its Bilbo. I'm invisible right now. I gave you the key to get out of this room. I'm going to the dungeons now to get them out somehow."

I sigh happily, "You're awesome Bilbo! Oh, and awesome is another way to say amazing."

"I trust you can get out of here, right?" he whispers.

I smile behind the door handling the key, "You bet I can. I will try."

Then I hear silence, hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. I start unlocking the door and it opens. I poke my head out and look left to right, nothing.

I start sneaking my way to the dungeons except travelling a different way. Luck is with me because when I do run into elves, they thought I was one of them and had no idea I was prisoner, so I asked them directions to the dungeons and they told me where to go. I just have to avoid Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel.

**Reagan's POV**

We were already in here for a day. An evening meal was brought to us. It wasn't good, but it was alright, I guess.

I hear the King's butler bidding the chief guard goodnight, "Come with me and taste the new wine that has just come in. I shall be hard at work tonight cleaning the cells of empty wood, so let us have some drink first to help the labor."

The chief stares at him with a serious face then cracks a smile and laughs, "Very good! I'll taste with you and see if it is fit for the king's table. There is a grand feast tonight and it would not do to send up poor stuff!" They both laugh and walk away to a different part of the dungeons. It must be the cellar where they keep the wine locked up. The dwarves started mumbling curses under their breath and they pray to get out of here.

"Can you make this out?" Megan holds up the book she found to Kili.

"It looks dwarfish." Kili says.

I hear footsteps. I stand and go to the bars of my cell and look, there is no one. I then hear something be put into the keyhole and it clicks, there is nothing there though!

"Reagan its Bilbo!" He says.

I can't see him but I know he is in front of me, "Shh! The elves will hear you!" I try to silence him.

"No worries. They are fast asleep by the strong wine. We can talk normally just no yelling." He assures me.

He then goes to unlock everyone else and now we are all outside the cells relieved that we are free. Thorin is beyond happy. And the dwarves are shocked over how clever he is.

Thorin goes up to Bilbo and says, "Upon my word! Gandalf spoke true, as usual! A pretty fine burglar you make, it seems, when the time comes. I am sure we are all forever at your service, whatever happens next. But what comes next?"

"What about Lauren?" Ori asks as we start following Bilbo.

Bilbo replies, "She will meet up with us, I slid the key under her door. There's no time to waste now. We must all keep together and not risk getting separated. All of us must escape or none, this is our last chance."

"_This is the last time to get it right, this is the last chance to make it our night, we gotta show what we're all about, Work together!_

_ This is the last chance to make our mark_

_ History will know who we are! _

_ -it's Now or Never!" _Megan sings.

"High School Musical, not bad." Lindsey says smiling.

Bilbo tells us his idea for escaping, which is in barrels and being dropped into the water and we float out of the kingdom.

Dori says, "We shall be bruised and battered to pieces."

"Drowned!" they muttered.

"But it's the only way out!" Lindsey says.

"We could find another way!" Fili tells her.

"No we can't!" Megan says.

Bilbo looks downcast and annoyed, "Very well! You could all go back into your nice cells and I will lock you all in again before the elf guards come back. You can think of a better plan—but I don't suppose I shall ever get a hold of the keys again, even if I feel inclined to try."

I smile to Bilbo and the company calms down and we decide to go with his plan.

We follow Bilbo into the lowest cellars.

Lindsey nudges Megan and I and she points into a room where the King's butler and chief guard is sleeping with smiles on their faces and snoring.

"They can snore?" Megan asks.

"I didn't know that." I say.

Lindsey exclaims as Bilbo goes to quietly put the keys back on the guard's belt, "We'll have to tell Lauren this when we meet up with her. Lindir is going to keep her up when he snores."

We laugh.

Bilbo looks back at the elf guard coming back from returning the keys to his belt, "That will save him some of the trouble he is in for."

Balin stayed by that door to keep watch of the butler and guard to make sure they didn't wake up while the rest of us went into the adjoining cellar with trapdoors.

There are elves under orders to come down here to help the butler get the empty barrels through the doors into the stream.

Bofur shouts, "Our weapons!" pointing them out on the ground underneath some blanket.

Lindsey picks up her crossbow, Megan picks up her two swords and I pick up mine.

Thorin handles his sword and mumbles, "Orcrist." He then sheathes it.

**No one's POV**

Meanwhile, miles away in the forest, Legolas, Tauriel, and a small band of warriors, search for hoards of orcs that have infiltrated their lands. As they walk through what once was their mighty kingdom, the forest gets darker. What once was the expansive forest, Greenwood the Great, is now Mirkwood. What once was great and good is gone, replaced with evil.

"The shadow of Dol Guldur has fallen upon this place," Legolas says as he strides beside Tauriel and other elven warriors behind them.

"Nothing grows here anymore," he adds.

"Something evil is at work here," Tauriel says, her all-seeing elf-eyes scanning the trees for assailants.

The leaves rustle beside them and orcs suddenly stream out from behind the trees. They bellow, brandishing their crude, rusted weapons. "_Gurth gothrim lye!"_ (Death to our foes!) Tauriel bellows, pulling two daggers off her back, slicing an orc's throat.

Legolas fires arrows into orcs left and right, picking off almost all of those who charge them at a distance. Their company of warriors carries long curved elvish blades for hand to hand combat. Though many of the great warriors protect Thranduil and their home, Legolas' company is not without might.

The battle rages for a few minutes, and the elves kill the orc forces. The elves have no casualties, just a few minor abrasions. The orcs' numbers are far too few, fifty at the most. To elves that are accustomed to fighting orcs by the thousand, fifty doesn't seem quite like much. Unlike the orcs they've fought in the past, they are smaller, and far more raggedy. They seem to be some sort of new breed of orcs. And this spikes Legolas' curiosity.

Legolas catches Tauriel's eye for a moment as she grabs the last remaining orc by the throat. "Where do you come from?" she asks, "Who created you?"

The orc does not answer and she tightens her grip. "Tell me now and I might reward you with a quick death."

The orc laughs and she demands information again, "Scum!" she yells, "Who is your master?"

The orc laughs harder, which angers Tauriel. She pokes one of her daggers into his throat. "Do you find something funny, you filth?" she sticks it further in scratching his skin, drawing blood, but not wounding him.

Legolas quickly calls, "Tauriel," she looks over her shoulder towards him.

He says, "We must bind his hands."

"_Am man theled?"_ (For what purpose?) Tauriel asks.

"To take him to my father," Legolas says, as a couple of the elven warriors bind the hands of the orc with thick elvish rope.

The orc bellows and grunts as the ropes touch his flesh. It burns him like cold fire.

A few hours later, the Woodland Guard arrives to face Thranduil. Thranduil is wearing more comfortable robes and his crown is off.

"Yallume!" (At last!) Thranduil says, "Ionneg." (My son)

"Father," he starts, "We were attacked by a hoard of orcs, much larger than we have ever seen, but still few in numbers," Legolas says, "And they were different. New."

"New orcs?" Thranduil says, puzzled, "How can this be true?"

"We are unsure, my Lord," Tauriel says, "We believe they were of Dol Guldur."

"We took a prisoner," Legolas says.

Two elven warriors lead the orc up the steps to Thranduil. The orc falls on his knees before the king.

"Where do you come from?" Thranduil asks.

The orc hisses and spits on him. "Answer me!" the king demands, getting close to the orc's face, "Or die."

"Your death will come," the orc says, struggling, "Death to a king with a broken kingdom."

"You like killing things, orc?" Tauriel asks.

"You like death?" Tauriel adds, stepping forward, "Then let me give it to you." She whispers venomously.

"Tauriel!" the king shouts before she can thrust a sword through him, "That is quite enough."

"Where do you come from?" Thranduil asks again, growing impatient.

The orc laughs and Thranduil motions for Tauriel to step forward. She thrusts her blade clean through him, and he falls back, dying. "Amon Lanc," he hisses through the pain, near laughing.

"Who would be doing this?" Thranduil asks, to no-one.

"The shadow of Dol Guldur grows ever so dark over my kingdom. But why?"

"Take him away," he adds, gesturing to the foul-smelling dead orc.

It is silence now.

"I do not understand that young elleth who is with the company of the dwarves." Thranduil breaks the silence. "Her and her friends seem different."

Legolas nods his head agreeing. Another short silence until the king speaks again.

"I have not seen or heard of the beast in sixty years," Thranduil says, "Perhaps the dragon is dead. Or has abandoned the mountain."

"Dragons don't just abandon their gold," Legolas says confidently.

"Nonetheless, I think it is time to act," Thranduil says.

"What will you have me do?" Legolas asks.

"Devise a plan to take the mountain," Thranduil says, "Prepare the guard."

"Yes, my Lord," Legolas says, giving his father a light bow and turning down the steps.

_"Lle ume quel, Ionneg_," (You did well, my son) Thranduil calls to him.

Legolas turns and nods his head in thanks, not used to getting praise from his father. He sets off to his quarters to devise a plan of attack.

"What of the dwarves, my Lord?" Tauriel asks, the only one left before him.

"Once we take Erebor they will become our slaves," Thranduil says, "Unless of course we decide to kill them."

"There are women with them." She reminds him.

"They will just have to reside here in my kingdom." He says.

"_Abarad."_ (Until Tomorrow) he tells her as she walks away.

Thranduil whispers to himself all alone now, "Such is the nature of evil. In time, all foul things come forth."

**Megan's POV**

"Hello everyone."

I gasp, "Lauren!" I give her a big hug.

"You made it!" Reagan says.

Thorin walks up to her, "What did they do to you?"  
"Nothing. Just locked me in a room briefly until Bilbo slid a key under my door. I am fine." She says.

Thorin nods his head and hands her a bow and arrows.

**Meanwhile….**

"If we get inside those barrels, we can escape down the river relatively unnoticed," Bilbo adds.

Some dwarves are complaining about fitting into the barrel

Bilbo sighs, "You'll just have to squeeze!"

"It's the best plan we've got," Thorin says, "Do what he says."

The four girls each get into their own barrels; Lauren can actually fit into one, a big one.

There are no lids so their heads are sticking out.

"This is going to be a wet ride." Reagan says smiling nervously.

Bilbo nods to Thorin in thanks. "To the river?" he asks.

"To the river," Thorin repeats, leading the dwarves to their escape.

**Minutes later**

The news has reached Thranduil that the dwarves have escaped. "How?" he asks, intensely angered, "How did they escape?"

"I am not sure, my Lord," the dungeon guard says, "They just sort of slipped away."

"How did they get your keys?" Thranduil asks.

"Well...I sort of..." the guard mumbles, "Fell asleep."

"You what?" Thranduil says, enraged.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," the guard says.

"Take him to his chambers." The king says.

Thranduil turns away from his soldiers and servants and to his throne.

"Father?" Legolas says.

"We have lost our chance," Thranduil says, refusing to turn to face his son.

"We could stop them," Legolas says.

"They'll be halfway to the Lonely Mountain by now," Thranduil says, turning towards him, the wheels turning in his head. He has a new idea.

"We will let the dwarves attempt to reclaim the mountain," he says, "Then we make for Erebor, and take their gold as compensation."

"That gold does not belong to us," Legolas says, "What do they owe us?"

"When Erebor fell, a great shadow fell over our kingdom," Thranduil says, "Our forests burned from the fire of Smaug, Dol Guldur's evil took our land, our whole realm has fallen to ruin."

"Then let us take it back," Legolas says.

A guard runs in. "My lords. Orcs are everywhere."

That was all the guard had to say. Tauriel came back in and went with Legolas outside.

Outside the dungeons, there were orcs. All in war with the elves.

On top of a ledge of Thranduil's home, a couple elves are killed by some orcs that climbed up.

One of them being the Pale Orc.

He growls smelling the air.

_"The dwarf scum is not here anymore."_Azog growls. Then commands the remaining orcs to fall back.

**In the barrels**

Falling into the water, the company was greeted by icy water.

And they violently float down the rapid water.

"Elves!" Bombur shouts. Elves are jumping on the branches with bows and arrows.

"I'm sick of elves." Thorin grumbles.

"No offense taken." Lauren says from behind with a smile.

"WOO!" Kili and Megan are laughing.

They go down a huge drop and Dwalin flies into the air in his barrel taking out some orcs that were battling elves.

He makes it back into the water.

"Orc!" An orc is flying down and Thorin quickly takes his sword and with a growl he slices the orc killing it.

"I don't think the elves noticed us." Reagan says. They are now floating further away from the elves battling the orcs.

Bilbo notices she is freezing and he grabs her hand from his barrel causing their barrels to hit together.

"Then luck is with us." He says. Reagan laughs at his wet hair.

**A/N: I hope you like this one! :) I used my imagination for this one the whole week. The trailer for Desolation of Smaug and the sneak peek to it in Hobbit Unexpected Journey DVD had most of those elf and Mirkwood parts in it, so I decided to do that. I'm imagining the 2nd movie in my head. I don't think Thranduil would kill the dwarves or make them slaves if the elves got the Lonely Mountain. He was just joking. I started school and I am already so busy with work! I have a project due already. I'm going to try updating my stories over every weekend or Friday. Please review! Thanks everyone! :) :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 28:**

The day grew lighter and warmer as they floated along. The shores sank and the trees ended, and everyone saw a sight.

"The Lonely Mountain." Thorin says.

All alone the mountain rose and looked across the marshes to the forest.

Dreary has been their imprisonment and unpleasant as was their position!

Nori reads from Megan's book while they are all still floating in barrels:

"_After the dragons final breath of fire, head to battle where death will welcome one. As one door closes, another will open, to home_-I can't read the rest. It is smudged." He finishes.

"None of that sounds good." Reagan whispers.

"What battle?" Bofur asks dumping water out of his hat only to get more water on him as he is trying to smoke his wet pipe.

"That book is a load of rubbish! You found it in our enemy's home!" Dori exclaims

After talking amongst each other and arguing, they all gave up because all of their stomachs were growling for food. The river seems to go on and on and everyone is cold.

"Lauren is shaking violently." Megan says pointing to Lauren.

Lauren is shivering, "Do-Don't worr-worry about m-me. I—be fine."

As the sun was starting to set, the river met up with its delta, the Long Lake.

It could've been mistaken for an ocean because of it so wide and big. Not far from the mouth of the river, they all spotted the town that the elves were talking about in the king's cellars.

To the girls, it seemed the town is built on a huge boat dock.

They soon stopped floating at a shoreline of flat soft grass, like golf course grass, and got out of their barrels.

"That could make a good Disney ride." Megan yawns stretching.

Most of the dwarves were unhappy, some could be better.

"My pipe is done for now I think." Bofur says dumping water out of his smoking pipe.

Kili is trying to pull Fili out of his barrel. Fili's arms are hanging out with Kili pulling on him.

"I hope I-*breathe* never smell the *breathes* smell of apples again!." Fili exclaims finally coming out of the barrel with one last pull from his brother; and a kick in the back of the barrel by Dwalin.

"So you hate apples now?" Lindsey asks him ringing out her wet hair.

"Yes." He simply says trying to stand up but can't.

"Here." Lindsey offers him her hand and he gives her a small smile as he accepts it and is pulled up.

"Well here we are!" Thorin exclaims. "I suppose we ought to thank our stars and Mr. Baggins. In the meanwhile, what next?"

"I suggest Lake Town. What else is there?" Bilbo says.

And they travel along the Great Bridge. And it actually started snowing a little. No wonder everyone elt so cold.

There are guards at the head of the bridge not much paying attention for it was so long since there had been any real need.

That being so it was not surprising that the guards were drinking and laughing by a small fire in a hut, and did not hear the noise of the dwarves. Their astonishment was enormous when Thorin stepped in through the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the guards shout leaping to their feet and groping for weapons.

"Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror King under the Mountain!" said Thorin in a loud voice. "I have come back and I wish to see the Master of your town."

The guards nod, "The rumors must be true," one mumbles to himself.

"If you come in peace, lay down your arms." Another says.

They all had no choice. Everyone laid down their weapons and Bilbo kept his sword hidden in his jacket well.

"Our Master is at feast." The guard in front of Thorin says.

"Then all the more reason for taking us to him." Fili says. "We are worn and famished after our long journey." Fili says standing beside his uncle and brother.

"Follow me then." The guard says leading the way with 6 other guards over the bridge to the gates and into the market-place of the town.

The town shifted slightly in a strong wind and rocked to the motion of its own tides.

"It looks like Venice, Italy kind of." Lauren exclaims.

The guards lead them to the feast hall where it grew a little silent at the sight of them.

**Megan's POV**

"I am Thorin Son of Thrain Son of Thror and I have returned!" Thorin shouts as people stood up, along with some elves who were sitting at the lower end of the hall.

Whoa Thorin, dramatic much?

It was silent a few seconds longer as the people were processing it, and they all soon cheered happily, except the elves who were saying something I couldn't hear. They must know that we were the prisoners that escaped Thranduil's dungeons. Some of the people of Lake Town though had different minds but they kept to themselves.

"This was easier than I expected." Reagan says smiling with relief.

All of the dwarves made their way to some tables spread out across the room everywhere.

My friends and I shrug and make our way to a table with food everywhere, drinks, and a warm fireplace.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After the guards escorted the company to the feast hall, they ran to the office of the Master where he was in conversation with one of the city's leading citizens, Bard the Bowman.

"Dwarves! Are you certain they are dwarves?" asked the Master eagerly as he wiped his dirty fingers on his robes.

The guards nodded and one spoke up, "Along with 4 women: 2 dwarves, a halfing, and an elf."

"Interesting." Bard says to himself.

The Master turned to Bard, "You bet it's interesting! The rumors are true after all! I wonder how we may profit from this."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Reagan's POV**

A little later.

"I'm in heaven." Lindsey says licking her fingers after eating some chicken.

There is people playing music and there is singing. It's a very happy and upbeat place.

I turn to Lauren who stopped eating and is glancing to her side.

"You're not shivering any more. What's wrong Lauren?" I ask her.

"Those elves back there are cat-calling me." She says. I look in that direction and what I think is a drunken elf grinning flirtatiously at Lauren.

"Don't worry; we'll be getting out of here soon. You're taken anyway." I smile to her and she looks to me and smiles back.

"Guys." Megan says. "What do you think of that riddle or something from the book?"

"It sounds dangerous." Lauren says eating a bread roll.

"Duh! I think we all know that." Lindsey exclaims. "Some-_one_ is going to die."

"It did say that didn't it?" I say in thought. It can't be one of us that die. My head still hurts to much from being rocked around in that barrel all day.

"Reagan." Bilbo says next to me standing holding out something.

"Hi Bilbo." I tell him smiling and he smiles back.

"I have medicine for you. For your headache. You should take this because having a headache like that isn't healthy. Especially in cold months such as this one." He says sitting down pouring a liquid onto a spoon. _Oh, so it is winter_.

I smile at him at how he is.. measuring the right amount of medicine.

"Thank you Bilbo." I tell him after he puts the spoon to my mouth feeding me the medicine that tasted horrible. I hurry and drink some water he handed me.

Bilbo is looking at me like he is contemplating on asking me something.

"Reagan, May I ask you a question?" he asks me.

I smile, "You just did, but yes." He laughs with me.

"This maybe a little too—I don't know how to ask this—but- you don't have to answer if you don't want to—but are you-" he stammers until he is silenced by the doors that suddenly fly open to reveal the Master of Lake Town; I can tell by his headpiece and leader like look; the guards are next to him, and someone I didn't recognize. But he looks cute.

"Is this true?" The Master shouts walking in and looking around. His eyes stayed on some place for a little longer and I look to see Fili and Kili who are standing on a table having a drinking competition.

And they stop when they see him. Bombur continues eating and Bofur and Bifur keep smoking and talking.

Thorin stands, "Is it true that we were wrongfully waylaid by the Elvenking and imprisoned without cause as we journeyed back to our own land. But neither lock nor bar may hinder the homecoming spoken of old. Nor is this town in the Woodelves' realm. I speak to the Master of the town of the men of the Lake, not to the raft-men of the king."

The Master hesitates but then nods his head to the guards and the cutie next to him and they leave.

The music starts back up again and people resume talking, except for Bofur who was talking during everything.

I turn my head back to Bilbo, "What were you going to say before?"

He looks up, "Oh. It's not that important. I'm going to go get a drink I think." He nods his head and gets up and walks to the bar.

Soon afterwards, we were brought into the town. We were all doctored and fed and housed and pampered. They treat their guests nice here. A large house was given up to all of us for a week. We can relax and recover.

**Lindsey's POV- a day later**

Its morning and I'm walking round with my friends. The dwarves trusted that we would be ok walking together.

We are looking around at all of the shops and touring the town. It is really pretty.

"I can't wait to go home." Reagan says.

We all look to her.

"You still want to go?" Lauren asks her.

Reagan looks up to her, "Do you still want to stay?"

Lauren doesn't answer but she looks torn in her eyes. She doesn't know what she's going to do.

"I'm going to go to that store. I'll catch up with you later." Lauren says walking into a store.

We sigh and we continue walking. We are relaxing and staying calm while we can, but we can't help but just think of what is so close to us; the dragon and possibly our way home.

I run into something and fall back to be caught by a man. He is tall and has serious dark eyes and curly black hair cut just below his shoulders and a trim mustache whose corners reached the beard on his chin

"I'm sorry miss." The guy says. I saw him last night next to the Master of Lake Town.

"It's alright." I tell him. "It's my fault for not paying attention."

He smiles standing me up to my feet.

"I am Bard. You ladies are traveling with the dwarves. It must have been a long journey for you all." He says.

"Indeed it has been rough. We thank you for your hospitality here." Reagan says to him fancy like.

"You are welcome. I must be heading off now." He bows his head to us and looking back to me and soon walking away from us.

"He is cute." We all exclaim.

**Lauren's POV**

After going to the store to look around at the jewelry, I head back to the house.

I lay back on my bed in the room I'm sharing with Reagan, Lindsey, and Megan. I play with the ring I bought with an elvish design to it.

_Do I want to go back home? I miss my family. If I didn't fall in love with Lindir, I would want to go home. If I didn't fall in love with Lindir… This is no crush, this is love. I can imagine not being with him; I would just cry every day and be heartbroken._

I decide to take a nap to sleep off the nerves and stress that came to me hoping to escape all of this.

I wake up to feel someone kissing my cheek. I look to my side to see Lindir and I gasp.

"Lauren. Why would you leave me?" he asks sadly as he kisses my cheek again.

"I—I didn't—I didn't leave." I tell him.

"I'm fading." He raises my hand to his heart where my necklace rests. His heart is slowly- very slowly beating.

"No-No! You can't leave me. Lindir! This isn't supposed to-"

The door flings open to Mirkwood elves.

"M'lady you must come with us." One of them says.

"I can't right now." I tell him and I look back to Lindir who has a tear falling down his face.

"M'lady-" I silence the guard with a glare.

"Lauren you must do as they say." He sits up and grabs my lips in a kiss. And he falls back and coughs.

"Lindir-Lindir, someone help him; help me!" I say and I get him to stop coughing with a kiss on his forehead that is very warm.

The Mirkwood elves grab my arms and lead me out the room.

"No! Let me go! Lindir!" I shout and the door slams and I wake up sweating.

I breathe heavy.

"It was just-just a dream." I say looking around the room. Just a dream. It was a horrible dream.

I look out my window to see its afternoon. I decide to go and eat.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this is all I can get in today. I'm lacking in imagination right now. School is giving me headaches, lots of work, I'm tired and lazy. Next chapter will be longer next weekend! I'm off on Sept. 2 so more updates! Woo-hoo! Wow, I just started school and I'm already so psyched for days off/holiday. Thanks everyone for sticking with me, please review! **


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters from books and movies. Or any references to other movies. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 29:**

**Lindsey's POV**

I wake up several nights later to voices outside. Thorin just got out of council, which was speaking to the Master of Laketown and Bard 'the Bowman'.

I walk softly down the couple of steps out of the room; I'm sharing with my friends, to the window with moonlight pouring in and look out to see snow falling, torches dimly lit, and a little crowd of people looking at Bard and Thorin.

I hear Thorin open the door to our house and Bard whispering to him, 'If you awaken that beast. You will destroy us all.'

Then the door shuts, it echoes all throughout the house. _If we do awaken that dragon, it could destroy us all._

"Can't sleep?" A voice says behind me. I turn to see Fili smoking his pipe. "Or are you wanting to be with your lover, Bard?" He spits his name.

"Whoa, what? I have no lover, what would make you think—"I start but he cuts me off.

"Lindsey I saw you the other day. In his arms. Do you know how angry I was?"

"In his arms? He ran into me and I fell back, Fili! He caught me! Wait—how angry you were?"

He ignores me, "You're lying. Your faces were inches apart. And when he walked into the room on the night we arrived, I saw the look you two shared."

"What's wrong with you? I think that smoke is getting to your brain. He_ caught _me Fili! Besides, I just met him not that long ago! And we did not share a look! I don't have that interest in him! Why do you even care about me or what happens to me?"

Fili scoffs, "I don't care about you or what happens to you." He then chokes because I ripped his pipe from his mouth and threw it on the ground. I felt a twist in my heart when he said that.

"It's too late to be arguing or talking about this now, isn't it? Why don't you believe me? You trusted me all this way." I tell him feeling tears prick my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall.

Footsteps are heard from the staircase and we both look to see Thorin.

"You two should be asleep. We leave the day after tomorrow." He says gruffly going to his room and closing the door.

I look back to Fili, "And _I_ leave as soon as I get to that mountain. Can't wait to leave this world."

Fili looks at me hurt, losing all of that temper from a few seconds ago, "No, you wouldn't."

"Yes Fili I would. It appears I'm not welcomed here, I don't feel safe, or most of all, happy, here—" I start to walk back to my room but Fili grabs my arm.

"You were telling the truth, were you?" He says softly.

I glare back at him, "Of course I was Fili!"

He swallows and looks into my eyes with pain in his, "I'm sorry Lindsey. I had no idea, please don't leave me."

I yank my arm back from his hold and go into my room shutting the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

The day leaving quickly came, and we set out on three large boats upon the lake, toward the mountain.

"Lindsey." Reagan speaks to me. "Why are you ignoring Fili and looking down all the time."

"I want to get out of here." I tell her.

"We are Lindsey, goodbye Laketown." She says.

"No Reagan. Get out of _here_."

She then gets what I'm saying, "Same here. Me too."

()()() SAILING ()()() Still Lindsey's POV

Nothing much to say at all. We are all quiet as we sail our way to the mountain. Fili and Kili are the only ones that share a smile ever so often. Fili tries to catch my eye from the boat he is on, but I glance away from him and keep my head down or keep looking straight ahead.

"Reagan, will it be alright to talk?" Bilbo slides a bit closer to her. Reagan snaps out of her trance and nods her head.

I sigh. Megan sits next to me playing with the ends of her hair and touches the scar on her cheek.

"I don't feel the same anymore Lindsey." Megan tells me.

"No, you're the same. You just have a scar and—"

"What if we do die?" She asks me. Lauren, sitting in front of us, turns around.

"We're not going to die." Lauren and I say at the same time.

Lauren adds, "As long as we stick together, just like we did in the beginning."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Reagan's POV**

"I'm all ears Bilbo." I tell him as he is quiet for a moment.

He looks at me, "Are you taken by anyone?"

My eyebrows furrow, "Taken?"

He blushes, "I mean, are you courting anyone?"

It's my turn to blush, "No. I have no one."

He nods his head and we are both silent for the rest of the ride.

A couple days later we were riding on ponies. We rode for a few days.

Snowflakes are falling the whole time. We all have our hoods on to block out the coldness.

It wasn't long until we reached the skirts of the Lonely Mountain. There was no sign of the dragon nor was there any danger along the way.

We made camp on Ravenhill, on this there had been an old watchpost; but they dared not climb it yet, it was too exposed.

"You know Miss Reagan, I think our little hobbit burglar Bilbo fancies you."

I turn around as I was unpacking my stuff to see Bofur with his pipe.

I scoff, "No, he can't love me. There's no way." _Is there?_

_Yes… Shut up conscience. _

Bofur leans against a rock, "How is there not a way?"

"There just isn't. I'm from a different world, I want to go home. We are also on a life threatening journey, there's no time for love." I say. _There is time for everything…. Please be quiet conscience._

I add, "Besides, what would make you think he fancies me?"

Bofur breathes out some smoke before he answers, "Because he told me."

I pause unpacking.

"Did you know before he goes to sleep every night, he makes sure you are settled in and safe? When we were in Laketown, he was going to profess his love to you before we arrived here at the mountain."

"Oh, Bilbo." I fall flat onto my butt and lean against the rock, remembering every moment Bilbo and I were together. "How could've I been so blind?"

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Bofur left to go help Bombur cook.

I drained out all sounds and I just sat there and thought of everything.

Bilbo loves me, do I love him? I do feel safe and happy—but that's so cliché. Every girl says that, and Lauren. Lauren wants to stay here with Lindir, but what if she dies? What if we die? What if I admitted my love for Bilbo and soon found answers to home? I want to go home. Home is my home.

I start crying and bury my face in my hands. I'm so confused, what should I do?

While I was crying, Thorin gave orders for a scouting expedition. He chose Fili, Kili, Balin, and Bilbo.

I didn't even notice them leaving.

I need to stop crying, I'm a burglar on this mission too. And I stop crying, I need to focus on now.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter and very late update. This story is not that easy to type because I'm going by the book and all. School has been rough the past couple of months. Please don't hate me for not updating for a while. I noticed I got some new Followers and favorites since then. Thank you, it really means a lot to me! I'm trying to finish this before the Hobbit movie comes out this December. I have every other chapter planned already, I just have to get them typed up and posted. **

**Please review! Thank you! **


End file.
